


Little Louis

by Signature_smirk



Series: Little Louis [1]
Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Chastity, Crying Louis, Daddy Harry, Dummy - Freeform, Gags, Infantilism, Kinky, Liam acts like Louis' amazing older brother, M/M, Nappies later on, Niall and Liam are cute together, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rewards, Sex Toys, Spanking, Toys, Trust Issues, Zayn used to be Louis' daddy, bottle, butt plug, corner time, little louis, past Zayn and Louis, so does Niall, spoilt Louis, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 75,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis enjoys playing with toys and drinking warm milk from bottles and brig told what to do while he cuddles with a teddy. </p><p>His last daddy, Zayn, left him in a pile of teddies and tears. Louis' long time friend Liam, along with his boyfriend Niall, take care of him when he needs to be a little boy. </p><p> </p><p>Harry seems like a good replacement. Can he live up to expectations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Little Louis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422587) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> Also published on my wattpad account, signature_smirk. Enjoy :) feel free to comment any suggestions or questions!

Louis loves being little. He plays with toys and sucks on his dummy to relax. But he doesn't have a daddy to take care of him. His best friend Liam looks after him when he needs it but that will never be more than a friendship. Liam is like an older brother when he feels little. 

But in the real world Louis can't always be little and that's where he meets Harry and immediately starts sizing him up. Louis really wants to know if he'd be a good daddy. He's good looking. But does he have the patience to take care of Louis? Does Louis have the guts to approach the hot boy in the park? Louis notices its Harry from his last year in college. They were in the same English class. Harry was funny, kind. Everybody loved him. They'd spoken a lot in English but sadly lost touch once they left school. 

 

Louis doesn't need to debate on whether he's courageous enough for too long because Harry walks down the path and smiles at the boy sat on the bench. He sits next to Louis and looks at the ducks like the smaller boy. 

"Let's pretend like we don't know each other and I was totally being brave talking to a stranger?" Harry asks as he sits down. Louis laughs and nods his head. 

 

"What's got you out here all alone?" Harry asks with a smile. Louis rolls his eyes.   
"I wanted to go for a walk."  
"Your boyfriend or girlfriend didn't come with you?"  
"I don't have either," Louis answers quietly, watching as the mystery man fiddles with the rings on his fingers.   
"Do you want one?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?"  
"Don't answer a question with another question. That's rude," Harry frowns. Louis gasps and looks down at his lap.   
"S-sorry." Harry smiles at the reaction.   
"I'm Harry. And you are?"  
"Louis," he answers quietly. 

"Will you let me take you for coffee?" Harry asks.   
"I don't like coffee," Louis pouts. Harry finds it adorable.   
"What do you like?" 

'Big, strong men that I call daddy,' Louis wants to say but sticks with a normal:

"Hot chocolate."   
"We'll get hot chocolate then," Harry shrugs. "Can I have your number?"  
"That's a bit soon isn't it?" Louis smirks. Harry frowns down at him but sighs. 

"Meet me at the cafe on Atherton road at eleven tomorrow. Does that sound okay?" Harry says softly, deciding it'd be best to take a gentle approach with Louis.   
"Yes, thank you."  
"No problem, love. Dress pretty." 

Harry hands him a piece of paper with a phone number on it and the curly-haired boy presses a kiss to his cheek.   
"Just in case," he whispers. 

Louis watches as Harry gets up and walks away without another word. What has just happened?


	2. Chapter 2.

Louis starts sniffling and his eyes tear up when his alarm goes off. He stumbles out of bed to retrieve his dummy and Ted the teddy. 

He calls Liam and whimpers down the phone to him about what should be happening today. 

Liam, of course, knows all about what happened the day before at the park. Louis had phoned him straight away to chat his ear off about who he saw and what he wanted from that man. Liam was very wary about Harry, protective of his friend. 

"What's wrong Lou?" Liam answers softly when he picks up the phone, his ringtone having woken him up. Louis sighs and presses his face into Ted.

"I have my date with Harry and I want to be a little boy," he pouts. Liam sits up in his bed and rubs his hands over his face, grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes.   
"I'll be over in a second, Lou. I'll phone Harry and tell him something came up, okay?"

Louis hums on the other line, tired and slightly grumpy waiting for Liam to turn up. 

 

Liam lets himself in and grabs a bottle of milk and a toy before making his way upstairs. He calls up to Louis, making sure he was in his room. 

Louis smiles at his best friend as he walks in the door.  
"Harry's gonna hate me," Louis mumbles weakly and looks up at Liam with wide eyes. 

 

So Liam cuddles him and texts Harry telling him that Louis can't make it sadly. Harry seems a bit pissed off with that but he offers his sympathy for the 'ill' boy and ends the conversation. 

 

"No one could ever hate you, love," Liam comforts as Louis suckles the milk out of his bottle. "He'd be silly if he didn't love you to bits."  
"Li loves me to bits?" Louis asks happily.   
"Li loves you so much," Liam grins. " You're such a special little boy aren't you?" 

Louis smiles happily and his cheeks go pink at the praise but he nods and cuddles into Liam's chest. 

 

"What do you say we get Ni to come round?" Liam asks after Louis' had his nap. Louis nods his head excitedly, waddling to get his trains out of his toy chest.   
"He play?" He asks hopefully.   
"Yes. We'll all play."

Louis colours in his book a little before his dummy falls out of his mouth.   
"What's up, love?" Liam asks, rubbing a hand on his back.   
"Harry play?" 

Liam's eyes go wide and he shakes his head.   
"Harry won't play. He doesn't know you're a little boy does he?" 

That apparently sets Louis off because his bottom lip starts wobbling and his eyes begin to shine with tears before he starts full on bawling on the floor. Liam tries his best to comfort him but Louis won't listen, just continues to sob as he curls into a little ball. 

"I want my daddy!" Louis wails pitifully. Liam's heart drops. Louis' daddy, Zayn, left him a long time ago, leaving Louis in a pile of stuffed toys and tears. 

 

-0- 

 

Liam remembers it all, finding the note Zayn had left, finding Louis an absolute mess who refused to do anything other than drink bottles, suck on his dummy and sleep. 

'Louis. I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore, it's too much to handle. It's not going to work out for either of us and I'm just stopping us before we hurt ourselves. -Zayn.' 

A break up note. After a two year relationship. A note. Liam frankly wanted to kill Zayn at that moment but he had a very distressed little boy to deal with. 

 

-0-

 

Niall doesn't even calm the boy when he arrives but he pulls him into his lap while him and Liam talk and allow Louis to let it all out. 

Louis exhausts himself after a while a falls asleep laying on top of the couple. Liam carries him upstairs and tucks him in with Ted before crawling into bed with Niall after a tiring day of baby sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Louis takes paracetamol and keeps his teddy with him despite feeling like a big boy again. 

"Do you want to reschedule your date with Harry?" Liam asks.   
"Yes. Can you message him about it?" Liam happily takes Louis' phone and sorts it so the pair are meeting the next day in the same place and same time. 

"Thank you," Louis smiles shyly when he says goodbye to Niall and Liam. They hug him and make sure he's okay before stepping foot outside of his house. He has such good friends. 

 

So that night Louis lays his clothes for the next day on the end of his bed and sets his alarms and cuddles with his teddy while watching Aladdin as he falls asleep. 

 

'11:00 O'clock remember. Don't be late - Harry.' 

Louis bites his lip and decides to get ready earlier than planned just in case. He showers and dries his hair, carefully styling it back with gel before getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white baggy jumper. He slips his vans on his feet and grabs his headphones before he leaves, trying to avoid thinking about what could happen on his 'date'.

Harry is ten minutes early, waiting in the cafe for the small boy that had caught his attention to arrive. When he does, Harry perks up and smiles at his watch. The boy is early too. 

It's like they've slipped back into old habits since they met again in the park. They're as flirty towards each other as they were in school. And any feelings either of them had, had returned. 

"Good to see you again, Louis," he grins, kissing his knuckles and watching the boy's cheeks go pink. Louis coughs and nods his head.   
"I-it's good to see y-you too."  
"You're feeling better then?" 

Louis almost lets it slip. Almost says 'It's a tiring job being a little,' or something just as corny but he catches himself and holds his tongue. 

 

"Yeah, Li took good care of me." Harry nods, thinking about his much he'd love to be the one to care for the boy.  
"That's good," Harry hums, narrowing his eyes at Louis. 

Louis fidgets under his stare, face going pink. Harry has this air of control around him and Louis can't help but submit to it though he doesn't want to freak Harry out too soon. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry asks gently, leaning towards the scared boy.   
"N-nothing," Louis stutters.   
"Tell me," Harry demands, raising an eyebrow. 

The name 'baby' makes Louis want to curl into Harry's chest and whimper for his teddy. But he can't. Not right now at least.   
"I guess I havent fully recovered from yesterday?" Louis says, voice tilting like its a question. It's not completely a lie- he hasn't gotten over yesterday but not in the way Harry thinks. 

 

"Its okay. You're okay with me," Harry soothes. Louis closes his eyes for a moment, revelling in the words spoken to him, before he nods and stands up. 

"Want something to eat or drink?" He asks quietly.   
"I'll come with you," Harry smiles and gets up with Louis. 

Louis shifts closer to Harry when they're in the queue, Harry's arm wrapping securely around his waist. Harry tries to suppress a smile as the small boy moves into his side. 

"Do you like being close to me?" He whispers in his ear, enjoying the small whimper that falls from Louis' lips as he nods. 

Harry orders a green tea for himself and a hot chocolate for the boy tucked under his arm, paying despite the boys insistence to chip in. 

"I am paying for you," Harry says sternly, leaving no room to argue. Louis nods his head obediently and follows Harry to the table.

"Thank you," Louis smiles gently, taking a sip of his drink.   
"Careful, might be hot," Harry warns. Louis just nods and waits for it to cool for a little.

 

The talk quietly over their drinks before Harry asks a question that makes Louis choke.   
"Do you want to come back to my house?" 

Louis wants to- he likes Harry- but that means sex right? Harry is staring at him, waiting for an answer but he needs time to think. He's been so used to having his decisions made for him. 

"I-I don't know," he chokes out, nearly in tears.   
"Hey," Harry soothes, "it's okay. Simple question, do you want to?"   
"Yes. And no," Louis sniffles and Harry chuckles.   
"Will you tell me why?" 

Louis shakes his head rapidly and wipes his eyes, allowing Harry to pull him onto his lap. Harry wraps his arms around Louis, kissing his forehead softly to sooth the poor boy. 

"I'll change that. Tell me." Louis whimpers and presses his face into Harry's chest. "I don't mind, Lou. But if you have a problem I need to know what it is to fix it."   
"I want to. I like you," Louis admits, cheeks heating up and flushing pink. "But I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with you." 

Harry doesn't flinch. He continues to stroke Louis' hair.   
"I didn't want to have sex with you. I just wanted to hang round with you in a less public place."

Louis sighs and relaxes against Harry more.   
"You won't try anything naughty?" Louis asks innocently.   
"Nothing naughty, Lou, I promise," Harry smiles, still taken aback by how oblivious Louis is. 

 

"Okay. I'll go to yours."


	4. Chapter 4

To say Harry is a kinky man would probably be an understatement. He had always been interested in having a more adventurous sex life. Or life in general. 

He had had a few sexual partners that allowed him to tie them up. Nothing too extreme or long term. Nothing as far as Harry would like but he respected their boundaries and wouldn't ignore their limits. He is a natural at caring for people. 

So when he saw Louis, the tiny, gorgeous boy his mind wandered a bit. It reminded him of when he used to get hard in school because Louis was next to him. He crushed on the boy badly. 

He was intrigued, dirty images and thoughts filling his mind and before he can realise he's sat with him, willing himself to not get hard in his jeans. 

 

He realised he has to be gentle with Louis early on, using their past friendship guide him. When he goes home he has to wrap a hand around himself until he comes with the image of the boy all tied up and helpless in his mind. 

 

He was looking forward to meeting Louis in the cafe but it gets cancelled. Despite being disappointed he was still very excited to their next meeting. 

 

And then Louis agreed to go home with him. He wants to ask Louis if he's interested in the things he is but considering Louis referred to sex as 'naughty things' he'd lay off the topic for a while. 

Louis gets a boost up into Harry's car and fiddles with his hands in his lap the whole ride. Harry occasionally looks over but Louis is staring at his lap, refusing to move. 

He jumps when Harry's hand lands on his thigh.   
"You okay, sweetheart?" he nods his head. "Use your words," Harry encourages. 

He hears Louis' intake of breath.   
"Yes. Sorry." 'Sorry daddy,' he wants to say but he can't. Harry would think he's a freak.   
"Relax, baby. Everything's okay," Harry soothes. Louis turns Harry's hand over and links their fingers together. 

"I-is this okay?" He asks hopefully. This time when Harry looks, Louis is staring back at him.   
"It's lovely." Louis smiles and rests their hands back on his leg. 

Harry takes Louis' coat and shoes and puts them next to the door before he leads them into the living room.

Louis sits tentatively on the couch, smiling nervously at Harry.   
"Relax, it's okay. You're safe with me okay?" Harry checks. Louis takes a deep breath and nods his head, relaxing back against the couch. Harry nods in approval to himself before going to get a blanket from upstairs. 

 

He wraps the blanket around himself and Louis, putting the television on. Louis smiles to himself and snuggles into Harry's side when Harry's arm wraps round his shoulders. Harry looks up to the ceiling and thanks the Lord for the boy on his couch. They watch Jersey Shore at Louis' request. 

"So..." Harry starts a while later when they've watched two or three episodes. "It's been years since we've seen each other."   
"Revise the facts?" Louis asks hopefully. He enjoys learning about people, especially if he's double checking his knowledge. 

He turns the television off and turns to face Louis. Louis has to stop himself whining as Harry moves away and he looks up at Harry with a small smile on his face. 

"Full names. Go," Louis nods.   
"Harry Edward Styles."   
"Louis William Tomlinson."

"Favourite colour?" Harry asks.   
"Hmm. Purple."  
"Blue." Louis' eyes light up when Harry says that and he grins. 

"Siblings and parents?" Louis asks carefully, trying to find out information but not wanting to be rude.   
"I have my mum and step dad. My sister, Gemma and my dad. I don't have contact with my dad," Harry sends Louis a sad smile. "Yours?"  
"I have my mum and my step dad. I don't have contact with my dad either," Louis shrugs. "I have Lottie, Fizz, Pheobe, Daisy, Doris and Ernest. Five sisters and a brother," Louis declares proudly, fond of his family.

 

"Friends?" Harry asks.   
"Liam and Niall still. They're a couple now. And I'm friends with a few other people: Joe, Stan, Adam."  
"I'm friends with someone called Andy. I'd say he's my best friend. I met a boy called Zayn a while back that seems nice-" 

His name. Louis chokes up at his name.   
"Zayn?" He asks quietly.   
"Malik," Harry confirms, concern dancing across his face. "What's wrong Lou?"  
"I think I want to go home now," Louis sighs. 

 

"Hey, no. What's going on?" Harry tries to wrap his arms around Louis' shoulders but he just pushes him away.   
"Don't touch me!" He sniffles, standing abruptly off the couch and walking to the door. 

 

Harry follows close behind to keep an eye one him.   
"Baby, tell me what's wrong," Harry tries again but Louis just wails as he wipes profusely at his cheeks.   
"Take me home please," he begs. 

"Of course, love."

 

The drive home is tense, Louis' sniffles and cries the only things interrupting the silence. Louis tells Harry the address and grabs his coat as he goes to leave the car. 

"Lou, thank you," Harry calls. Louis turns to him, bewildered. "Thank you for a lovely day."   
"I ruined it," Louis pouts. Harry smiles gently and puts a hand on his thigh.   
"No you never. It's okay for you to be upset, Lou. I'm just sad that you didn't tell me what was wrong so I could fix it. I had a wonderful day," Harry soothes. Louis finds himself leaning into his touch more now. 

 

When Louis' breathing has calmed Harry's chest rumbles from beneath his cheek.   
"I just wish you'd tell me, baby." Louis finds himself talking before he can even stop. 

"Zayn is my ex boyfriend. We broke up a while ago but I think I loved him and he's your best friend and you can't go out with me because that breaks best friend code and that's not fair. I don't even think you'd want to go out with me anyway. Zayn obviously didn't," he rambles and sniffles, wiping his face against Harry's shirt. 

"That's okay. I'm not even that close with Zayn. Andy is my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to go out with you, hmm? I don't give a shit if Zayn wouldn't like it, it's not his business. And you're a wonderful person, I'd be lucky to go out with you."  
"I come with a catch," Louis mumbles stubbornly.   
"Oh yeah? What's that?"

 

Louis freezes. He can't tell Harry. That'd scare him off. He likes this boy. He can't get rid of him just yet. 

"You can tell me, love, I want to know everything about you."  
"What if I had a foot fetish?" Louis asks.   
"Then I'd let you worship my feet all you wanted," Harry shrugs. He is pretty open about sexual fantasies.   
"What if I liked dressing like a girl?" Louis tries.  
"Then I'd buy you clothes and makeup and tell you, you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen." 

Louis is struggling. Harry seems so supportive.   
"What if I was a top?" That one makes Harry laugh.   
"I don't see that happening at all but in the off chance, I'd let you fuck me into your mattress as hard as you wanted."  
"What if I-"  
"Just tell me, Louis," Harry demands. 

 

Louis brains creams at him to obey. Be good. Do what you're told. Don't misbehave. 

"What if I liked calling my boyfriends daddy and enjoyed having warm bottles of milk and sucking on dummies and cuddling with teddies and-" he sucks in a breath and begins to cry again. Harry sits shocked. 

That's the catch. 

Louis scrambles to get away from him, terrified of his reaction so he runs into the house and doesn't look back. He calls Li and then turns his phone off. 

 

Liam lets himself in and cuddles Louis until he falls asleep in a fit of tears and memories of Zayn in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sits in his car a good ten minutes before he can even think about moving. 

Louis wants to call him daddy. Louis wants him to treat him like a child. 

Harry wants Louis to call him daddy. Harry wants to spoil Louis rotten and give him everything he's ever wanted. 

 

Louis however is regretting ever telling Harry. The last time he told someone they'd been boyfriends for nearly a year. He met Harry the other day. He barely knows Harry. 

 

Louis stays curled up against Liam's chest, occasionally having Liam be replaced by Niall. They calm him when he cries, feed him and reassure him that even if he likes what he does, they still love him. 

But he wants a daddy. Liam and Niall are not his daddies. He needs someone to call daddy. He wants that someone to be Harry. Louis thinks Harry doesn't want the same thing. 

 

Harry is worried. Louis isn't answering any phone calls or text messages. He hasn't heard a thing from him since the secret was exposed. Harry is grateful that Louis told him, happy that he boy seems to trust him. 

 

A few days after the 'admittance' Harry is fed up by the lack of response from Louis. So he drags himself out of bed, makes himself get dressed and drives to Louis' house. 

 

It's risky, yes. But Harry thinks it's a chance worth taking. He wants to make this work, make sure Louis is okay. 

 

So he pulls up at Louis' house and takes a few minutes to psych himself up before he leaves his car. He knocks on the door and holds his breath. 

 

The door swings open a minute later, Niall stood with a confused look on his face. 

"Oh." The blonde just stands there, not knowing what to do. 

After a few more seconds of silence Harry clears his throat, effectively restarting Niall's brain.  
"I don't know if Louis would want you here," he frowns.   
"I need to see him. I need to know if he's okay." 

Harry gives up on waiting and barges past Niall, making his way upstairs. He walks into a bathroom and s guest room. Then there's the only room left. And Louis is in there. 

 

He walks in, eyes taking over the child's wallpaper and the toys scattered on the floor. But the thing that really catches his attention is the boy curled up in a snivelling mess on the bed. 

 

"Lou," Harry sighs, walking over to sit on the bed. The boy's head peaks out of his blanket fort and he whimpers before burying his face into a pillow. 

"No. I want to talk to you, Louis," Harry sighs. 

Liam walks into the room, frowning at Harry.   
"Why're you here?"  
"I need to talk to Louis. I don't want trouble, Harry says calmly. Louis' head pokes out again, staying up this time.   
"Lou?" Liam checks. 

"I-I'll be okay," Louis mumbles as he sits up and paws at his face. "Li, you can leave." 

 

"Hi," Harry breathes. Louis frowns.   
"Hi. I'm so sorry for the other day," Louis whispers. "I don't want you to freak out and leave me alone or anything. But if you don't want to speak to me again Id understand."

Harry immediately shakes his head.   
"Id love for you to call me daddy and let me take care of you. I'd love to give you rules and enforce them for you. I'd love to have the chance to be with you."

 

"I don't want your history or interests to get in the way of us being a thing."   
"Okay."   
"Will you try for me?" Harry asks gently.   
"Yes," Louis sighs in relief. 

"Good," Harry grins. "I want you to make a tumblr. Blog everything you enjoy and things you want to try. I'll do the same and then in a week or so we can look at each others and see what the other likes. You think you can do that? You can write your own rules list if you wanted to," Harry offers gently knowingness from experience that Louis thrives when he has rules to abide by. 

Louis nods.   
"I can do that."  
"You can call me daddy, if you want," Harry suggest nervously.   
"Yes daddy," Louis whispers. His voice is so quiet that Harry almost doesn't hear it. 

 

But he does and he can't help kissing the boy. Their lips move together softly, showing the other their feelings. His dick seems interested and so does Louis'. 

"No naughty things tonight," Harry grins. Louis nods in agreement as he covers his pants bashfully.   
"Nothing naughty." 

Harry gets up, kisses Louis' forehead and tells him it's time for him to leave.   
"Do your homework, baby," he smirks before skipping happily out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6.

Harry leaves Louis' house with a triumphant smile on his face and tumblr downloading on his phone. He wants to make this work with Louis, he missed his chance in secondary school and he doesn't want to miss it again.

 

He googles age play and does his research, reblogging things on tumblr that he enjoys or catch his attention. His mind imagines Louis in place of the boys in the picture and if Harry said he doesn't get hard, he'd be lying. God he really wants to pound Louis into the mattress. But he can't.

 

He has to go slow and gentle with Louis, take his time and care as to not scare the boy. So he handles himself and texts Louis before falling asleep.

 

_'Hope you're doing some research, baby. Sweet dreams x'_

 

Louis heart beats fast in his chest as he re-reads the message again a bad again. He has been too scared to even make an account on tumblr. But he wants to be good so he takes his time choosing a username.

 

'Little-and-proud' he types with pink cheeks before filling out the rest of the information. He works his way around the site for a while to figure out how it works. He searches a few things and researches the different activities/ techniques.

 

It's easy for Louis to get overwhelmed so reading about the things Harry may want him to do gets him a little frantic. But Liam is only down the hall so at the sound of sniffles and whimpers he climbs into Louis' bed and closes his laptop.

 

"That enough for now. It's okay," Liam shushes. "Harry won't make you do anything you don't want to. He won't push you too far, Lou. You're safe."

Louis falls asleep in Liam's arms but only with thoughts of Harry and how their relationship will grow.

 

 _'Good morning xx'_ Louis sends to Harry while he eats breakfast. He doesn't expect a reply straight away but that's what he gets.

 _'Good morning, baby. How did your homework go last night? X'_ Louis thinks about whether he should tell Harry that he freaked out.

 _'I got a little overwhelmed xx'_ Louis pouts as he sends it.

 

' _Want to come to my house and talk about it today? Or do you want me to come to yours so you're more comfortable? X'_

 

_'Is my house okay? Xx'_

_'Yes. I'll see you in fifteen minutes love x'_ Their conversation ends there.

 

Louis shoos Niall and Liam out of his house, gets changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt and tries to tidy quickly - being interrupted by the door bell.

 

"Harry, hi," Louis breathes when he opens the door. Harry is stood there all calm and collected and gorgeous while Louis stands there, in his own eyes frazzled and gross. "You okay, baby?" Harry smiles, stepping inside as he wraps his arms around Louis. Louis nods, smiling up at Harry as they press their lips together.

 

"I am now," Louis giggles, leaning happily against Harry.

"That's good. come on then. Let's cuddle on the couch while you tell me what's wrong," Harry smiles and leads Louis into the living room. They curl up together with music playing quietly in the back ground.

"So… what happened?"

"Some of the things seemed very intense and the idea of it happening got a bit too much." "Can you show me what made you panic?" Louis nods and grabs his laptop, logging back into tumblr and allowing Harry to have a look. "The whipping and torture kind of things look scary," Louis supplies quietly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We'll do this all safely yeah?" Harry asks gently as he scrolls through the site. Louis nods.

"Would we be boyfriends or would I just be your sub and little?"

"What would you like to be?" "Boyfriends," Louis grins with pink cheeks.

"Then. Will you be my boyfriend Louis?" Harry grins.

"Yes."

"And my baby and my sub?" Harry adds with a chuckle.

"Yes." Harry dips down and connects his lips with Louis'. Louis holds Harry's shirt in his fists to pull him closer as he parts his lips. Harry's tongue slides between Louis' lips, swallowing the noises the smaller boy is making. Large hands pull Louis into Harry's lap, resting on Louis' thighs.

 

"Want you to put your hands behind your back and stay nice and still for me. Is that okay baby?" Harry instructs gently. Louis nods quickly, trying to keep his balance without his arms.

"Good boy," Harry praises, loving the noises Louis lets out. "Someone's got a praise kink," Harry teases. Louis whines and bites his lip but stops squirming. "We need to make some rules. I will decide what rules you will have but I'm going to let you tell me your ideas. I want your input and want you to feel safe. We will write out our boundaries. Does all of that sound okay to you?"

 

"Yes… Harry," Louis whispers, adding the name after a stern glare from Harry.

"Do you really want to call me Harry?" He smiles so the boy in his lap knows he's not angry.

"Daddy," Louis breathes quietly, closing his eyes and fully relaxing into his position.

"You're so beautiful," Harry compliments, brushing his fingertips over Louis' cheeks. "Thank you, daddy."

"Now what does my boy want to do today? We can use today to fully set out our rules and everything, yes?"

"Okay, daddy," Louis hums happily, climbing off and waiting for Harry to stand.

'You could've stayed there," Harry smirks. "We'll do it on your laptop." Louis sits back down and leans his head on Harry's shoulder as he opens a word document.

 

_' **LOUIS' RULES**. _

_1.'_

"Most important rule?" Louis asks. "Hmm. No masturbation or orgasm without permission from daddy." He types what he says and Louis bites his lip, cheeks going pink. "Any problem with that princess?" Harry checks.

"It'll probably be difficult for me to adhere to but I've always kind of liked the idea of someone controlling my orgasms, putting me in chastity," he admits quietly. "That could be arranged."

 

_'2. No swearing for big Lou or little Lou.'_

Harry looks at Louis expectantly. "That's okay," Louis smiles.

 

_'3. No back chat.'_

"Yes, daddy."

 

_'4. Be on your best behaviour at all times.'_

Louis smiles as he types a yes on the computer before deleting it.

 

_'5. Do what daddy says, when he says it._

 

_Failure to adhere to these rules will result in a punishment. Punishments will include:_

_Spanking (with or without implements),_

_No orgasms,_

_Isolation,_

_Corner time,_

_Grounded._

 

_If Louis behaves well he will earn a reward. Rewards will be: Permission to masturbate, Permission to orgasm,_

_Cuddles,_

_Kisses,_

_Gifts,_

_Dates,_

_Play/scene of your choice._

 

_You are permitted to be 'little' any time you want and the same goes for being 'big'._

 

_We will use safe-words to communicate how we feel._

_Red- we will stop/ remove ourselves from the situation immediately. The person that uses it is not comfortable in their current situation._

 

_Yellow- we will take a break, talk it over. If we use this we're nearly at out limit and are getting uncomfortable._

 

_Green- we will continue. Green means that everything is okay and there is nothing bad about the situation._

_You will not be punished for using your safewords. They're there for a reason and I encourage you to use them as much as you can. If you ever disagree with how you're being treated or believe a punishment I plan to give you is unfair, tell me and we will discuss it. I will never punish you when either of us are angry or emotional to prevent our emotions effecting the punishment.'_

"How do we feel about that, baby?" Harry asks, pleased with the work he's done.

"Good, Daddy. Are we going to talk about what we're okay with when we do… naughty things?" Louis blushes.

"Yes, we'll talk about what's okay when we do naughty things. But nothing naughty until daddy says." Harry logs into his own tumblr and hands the laptop to Louis.

 

"Tell me what you like from here and we'll write it down."

 

Louis' eyes widen at some of them, whips cracking on a boys back, people being choked until they were blue in the face.

But he points out the ones he likes: chastity, ruined orgasm, nipple play, but plugs, fisting, anal training, sounding, clamps, spankings, paddles.

Harry kisses his temple and pulls him to his side, telling him how much of a good boy he is.

"How about we cuddle together and we'll go out to have lunch? Call it a second date."

"Yes daddy," Louis smiles.

"Did so well for me, Lou. So proud of you."

Louis and Harry both know it's moved quickly but they don't see an issue yet. So Louis happily snuggles into Harry's side, content with the fact he's a good boy for his daddy.


	7. Chapter 7.

Louis drools a little on Harry's shirt which the larger boy finds adorable. He is so happy with how it went, Louis has been behaved and has been reasonable about all of his rules. Usually he'd just have a few fuck buddies that let him take control in bed. He never gave them rules because it was casual but this is a relationship, a proper one. 

 

"Lou, wake up, Lou," Harry sings gently in Louis' ear to wake him up, laughing a little when he moans his protests. 

"What time is it?" Louis asks tiredly, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Around one. We can go to lunch or I can make something?"   
"I don't mind, daddy," Louis huffs sleepily. "I'm tired," he whines.   
"I know baby, I know," Harry chuckles. "But I don't know if you'll go to sleep later on if you sleep for too long. C'mon, get up." 

Louis grumbles but sits up, clicking his joints. Harry kisses his shoulder before getting up to go and cook something.   
"What're we having daddy?" Louis calls from the couch where he is currently getting comfortable again.   
"Chicken pasta, love. Is that okay?"   
"Yes daddy." 

 

When Harry comes back into the living room Louis has lay down again, snuggling into a pillow. He smiles and kisses his forehead before sitting next to him.   
"Sit up sweetheart, just while you eat and then you can lay down again." 

Louis nods and sits up, thanking Harry for his bowl of food before beginning to eat. 

"Daddy?"   
"Yeah?" Harry hums, watching something on the television.   
"When are we going to do naughty things?" Louis asks, so innocently that Harry chokes on his food. Louis begins to panic and pats him on the back worriedly. When Harry regains his breath he laughs a little. 

"Thank you for your help, baby." Louis glows under the praise, beaming up at his daddy. "I think we can do naughty things when we're ready to do naughty things. Maybe later." 

Louis pouts but nods his head.   
"Yes daddy." The thought of doing something later makes Louis a little excited. 

They finish lunch and Harry lets Louis wash the dishes, kissing him gently as a thanks. Louis happily colours his rules in, drawing hearts and pretty flowers around them while he listens to Harry talk and sing along to Ed Sheeran. 

"Can I see your drawing?" Harry asks the boy lying on the floor.   
"It's not finished yet, daddy," Louis giggles. Harry nods.   
"Okay, okay. Show me when it's finished then baby?" 

Louis hums and nods his agreement, tongue sticking out between his lips in concentration. 

 

He smacks his pencil on the floor when he's finished, smiling proudly up at Harry as he hands him the picture. Harry grins, pulling Louis into his lap. 

"Well done, baby! That's such a beautiful picture. Should we stick it on the fridge?"   
"Yes please daddy."   
"Okay then." 

Harry sticks it on to Louis' fridge, pulling the boy into a slow kiss. Louis whimpers and holds on tightly as he opens his mouth a little wider. 

"I think," Harry starts, trailing kisses down Louis' neck, stopping to suck gently on his collar bones. "That since you were such a good boy, we can do some naughty things." 

Louis gasps as Harry grinds his hips against his.   
"Daddy," he moans, his dick filling out his jeans.   
"So well behaved. Go up stairs and lie on your bed. As naked as you want," Harry orders. 

Louis rushes to comply, stripping his clothes off on the way to his room. He jumps on his bed, spreading out naked and free, waiting for Harry to come upstairs. 

Harry strips off quickly at the end of the bed, staring at Louis with wide eyes.   
"Will you blow daddy?" Harry asks, desperately tugging at himself to relieve he pressure. 

"Yes daddy," Louis grins happily. He's always had something of an oral fixation. 

Harry shuffles onto the bed naked, allowing Louis to worship over his body.   
"So pretty, daddy," he hums as he trails kisses down Harry's chest. 

Harry slides his fingers through Louis' hair, guiding the boy lower. Louis easily takes Harry into his mouth, sucking eagerly on the head as his tongue works over the vein in the bottom.

"Woah, slow down - fuck - baby. We've got loads of time no need to rush," Harry pants, groaning as Louis complies and drops his head as far as he could go. 

Louis' hands hold Harry's hips as he pulls back and kitten licks at Harry's dick.   
"Gonna come soon, Princess. Want you to swallow all my come," Harry moans, bucking his hips up to Louis' lips. 

That only serves as further encouragement as Louis breathes through his nose, Harry hitting three back of his throat and he works his hand over what he can't reach with his mouth. A hand comes up to play with Harry's ball, pleased with the noise it pulls from the later man. 

Harry starts thrusting up into Louis' mouth making Louis choke and his eyes water but he looks up at his daddy, trying his best. Harry seizes up and just as he comes Louis gently scrapes his teeth over his shaft. Harry pushed Louis down quickly, moaning absurdly loud as he comes into Louis' throat. 

"God," he pants when he pulls Louis off. He hears the small boy whine. "Daddy will help you in a minute, love. Just give him time to wake up properly."  
"D-did I do well, daddy?" Louis asks hopefully, voice croaky from the rough treatment. 

"You did amazing, baby. Come give daddy a kiss."   
Louis sighs contently and presses his lips to his daddy's as he ruts against his hip. Harry tuts and pushes Louis' body off of his. 

"Who gets you off, Lou?"  
"You do, daddy," Louis whimpers.   
"Good. Now how do we feel about daddy fingering no you until you come? "  
"Very good," Louis smiles bashfully. Harry kisses him quickly before pushing him gently to lie down. 

 

Harry grabs the lube from the bedside table and lays behind Louis, big boys on their sides. He moves Louis' top leg higher, exposing his hole.

Harry drips lube over two fingers, rubbing it on Louis' pink hole.   
"Gorgeous, love." He carefully slides one finger in, slowly in small increments as to not hurt Louis. Harry kisses and bites bruises Ito Louis' neck as he pulls his finger out to add his other one. 

"Does that feel good, babe?" He asks quietly when Louis starts pushing his arse back against Harry's fingers.   
"So good daddy," he moans, Harry's fingers brushing just over his prostate. 

Harry stretches him and twists his fingers before speeding his movements up, rubbing at Louis' special spot every time he finds it.   
"Daddy will you please touch my cock?" Louis whines.   
"Because you asked so nicely," Harry smirks, reaching over Louis to wrap a hand around him. 

He moves his hand up and down slowly but moves his fingers quickly inside of Louis. The heat builds up in Louis' tummy and he pinched Harry's arm as he squeaks out a small 'please?' 

"You can come, princess." Louis doesn't waste a second, hot jets of white covering Harry's fist and his own chest. Harry pulls his fingers out slowly and sucks the come off his hand.

"Good boy, Lou. So good for daddy aren't you?" Louis smiles tiredly up at his daddy. Harry quickly gets a damp wash cloth to wash all of the stickiness from Louis and himself before he climbs back in behind Louis. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby, were so well behaved for me."   
"I'm a good boy," Louis asks when he turns into Harry's chest. Harry's fingers stroke soothingly though his hair.   
"The best boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky smut :/


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wakes up and groans, stretching his limbs out. Harry has his face pressed into the pillow, snoring, so Louis goes and gets a shower, changing into a t shirt that Harry was wearing before. He totters about the house with his glasses on, smiling when he sees his rules on the fridge. 

He grabs his phone and rings Liam. 

"How are things, bud?" Liam asks gently, bracing himself for bad news.   
"Amazing," Louis sighs happily, sitting on a bar stool. "I've got myself a daddy," he grins.   
"Aww, Lou," Liam coos. "That's great! And any news about being little?"   
"Uhm- I think I want you to be there the first time just in case. But he's open to it."   
"Thats okay. Just call me like you usually do, yeah?"   
"Yeah."   
"Good. I'll let you go, my boyfriend needs tending to," Liam smirks.   
"Ew, Li!" Louis giggles. "Bye!" 

Louis smiles as arms wrap around his waist, lips on his neck.   
"It's not nice to wake up lonely and cold, sweetheart," Harry whispers.   
"Sorry daddy," he moans when Harry sucks over a bruise he made earlier.   
"Guess you could make it up to me?" Harry smirks, hands rubbing over Louis' hips. 

"How would I do that?" Louis asks.   
"Hmm. I'll take a rain check and take you out to dinner instead of you making it. Date night?"   
"Date night," Louis smiles.   
"Right. I want you to go get dressed all pretty and I'll go to mine and get changed then come and pick you up. Okay?"  
"Okay, daddy." 

Harry grabs his coat and smiles down at Louis.   
"Come give daddy a kiss then." 

Louis easily complies, tiptoeing to press his lips against Harry's for a few seconds before running up the stairs. Harry takes the opportunity to smack a hand down on Louis' arse quickly, laughing at the small squeak the boy emits.   
"See you later love."   
"Bye daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short but I have a big project due in tomorrow and I haven't started it :/ sorry. I'll upload in the morning and evening tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wines and dines Louis, Louis giggling that this it doesn't guarantee sex. Harry rolls his eyes but nods a long, smirking when Louis gasps and goes quiet when Harry's hand touches his thigh. 

"Do you want me to take you over my knee?" Harry threatens as Louis starts to mouth off, the small amount of wine giving him courage as well as the giggles.   
"No daddy. Sorry," Louis pouts, looking up innocently at Harry.   
"Good. Start behaving then, Lou." Louis nods and takes the water instead of the wine next time he drinks. 

 

Harry gets Louis to eat the dessert with him before they leave, stripping off and curling up together under the sheets.   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis yawns, kissing Harry's shoulder.   
"What for, baby?"  
"Being such a nice daddy."

Harry laughs to himself and kisses Louis gently once more.   
"No problem, love. Goodnight, sweetheart."

 

They wake up tangled together and to a very little, very grumpy Lou. Harry panics a little, he'll admit, but he lets the boy get comfy. He rings Liam off of Louis' phone and puts him on speaker. 

"Hey, Lou. Is everything okay?" Liam asks gently.   
"I want Ted," Louis whimpers.   
"I'll be round in a minute okay, Lou? Just stay with your daddy and everything will be okay."   
"Okay," he huffs, pushing his face into Harry's side. Harry kisses his head and rubs his hands down Louis' back. 

Liam hangs up and Harry smiles down at his boy.   
"Good morning princess."  
"Mornin' daddy," he yawns.   
"Have I got a tired baby with me today?" Harry teases and Louis giggles, nodding his head. 

 

"Should we have breakfast now or wait for Liam?" Harry asks, in case Louis has a preference.   
"Li," Louis nods. 

 

When Liam turns up he goes to the very bottom shelf of Louis' cupboard and pulls out his things. He throws Harry ted, a dummy, a bottle and a onesie.   
"You can change him while I make him a bottle and breakfast," Liam nods and walks out the room. 

"C'mon baby," Harry whispers in Louis' ear. "Let's get you changed into this, yeah?" Louis nods weakly and flips onto his back for his daddy. 

He allows Harry to move him about and wrestle him into the onesie, giggling when he blows raspberries on his tummy.  
"My gorgeous little baby," Harry hums, running his fingers through Louis' hair.   
"'M hungry daddy," he whines.   
"I know baby. Li is making your breakfast now." 

Harry lets Louis cling onto his teddy bear and suck on his dummy as he carries him down the stairs, into the kitchen. He sets him down on one of the cushioned chairs, ruffling his hair.   
"Will you let daddy give you your bottle?" Harry asks softly. Louis hums and leans against his hand, nodding his head. 

 

Liam has made coco pops for Louis and toast for himself and Harry. He brings everything out and smiles t the new daddy. 

"How's things been going?"  
"Good. He's well behaved," Harry smiles. "Does he usually have his bottle or cereal first?"  
"Cereal so it doesn't go soggy."

Louis abandons his dummy in favour of chomping down mouthful after mouthful of cereal until he was finished, smiling gratefully at Harry who wipes his chin with a napkin. 

Harry cradles him and whispers compliments to him as he drinks his bottle, gazing up happily at Harry. Louis blushes when he burps after finishing his bottle and settles down against his daddy's chest. 

 

"How about we do a jigsaw? All three of us," Liam suggests, pulling Louis' favourite one out. Louis cheers and plops down onto the carpet, fiddling with the few pieces on the floor 

"Colouring!" Louis demands.   
"It's lunch time, Louis. Sit down for lunch," Harry scolds.   
"No!" Louis screams, stomping his feet and wailing. "I want to colour!" Harry shakes his head. "I hate you!" Louis shouts. 

 

"I want you to go stand in the corner, without dummy or Ted for ten minutes, understand?"   
"Bu-"  
"The only butt I'm interested in right now is yours being red from a spanking. Corner time, now."  
"Yes daddy." 

Louis sulks and sways the whole time he's there in the corner facing the wall and getting incredibly bored. He doesn't know whether to be relieved or frightened when his daddy tells him times up.   
"All done sweetheart!" Harry calls. 

 

Louis rushes into Harry's lap, clinging onto him like a koala as he cries.   
"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you!" He wails, rubbing his tears on Harry's shirt.   
"It's okay. I know, I know," Harry soothes, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' back as he kisses his cheek. "It's okay. You were such a good boy for you punishment, baby. Maybe daddy will give you a surprise later." 

"Please daddy!" Louis gasps.   
"If you're good for the rest of the day," Harry reminds. "Now. Let's eat lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

Louis eats lunch with his bottom lip sticking out. But the chance of a surprise helps him power through, smiling up at his daddy every so often and answering Li's questions. 

"Daddy when do I get my surprise?" Louis asks softly, rubbing his eyes.   
"After you've had your nap," Harry smiles as he carries Louis into his room. "Here's Ted and your dummy. Sleep for a while, baby."

"Night, daddy."  
"Night, bub." 

 

"So what's his surprise?" Liam asks when Harry throws himself on the couch.   
"I needed to speak to you about it actually. Does Louis ever do anything sexual while he's little?"   
"Uhm- he did when he was with Zayn. I wouldn't obviously. You can." 

"So a butt plug is okay?"   
"Yeah, it's great. Louis - God-" Liam blushes. "He likes being full."   
"Ah." Harry grins and nods to himself. He knows he can use this to his advantage.

"I'll leave before dinner then. You seem more than capable to take care of him."   
"Thanks," Harry nods, relaxing back into the couch while Louis sleeps.

They talk about Niall and Louis for a little while before a sleepy Louis pokes his head through the doorway.   
"Hello there, mister," Harry grins, opening his arms. Louis shuffles into his hug slowly and sucks gently on his dummy as he closes his eyes again. 

"Someone's still tired," Liam points out.  
"I woke up and I wanted my surprise," Louis admits.   
"Well, if we lie on the couch and you fall asleep you'll get your surprise after that. If not then I don't think you can have your prize. You need as much sleep as you can get." 

Louis' lower lip trembles and his heart crumbles because he's lost the surprise he never even got. He nods his head and lays sadly and quietly on the couch. 

"Lou," Harry whispers, running his hand up and down Louis' side. "No need to be upset, love. You can have another nap so you'll be really well rested. Then you can have your surprise," Harry promises.   
"Even if I only fall asleep for five minutes?" Louis asks hopefully. Harry chuckles and nods his head.   
"Even if you only fall asleep for five minutes," he confirms, kissing his head and letting him lie down again.

 

Liam says his goodbyes a little while later, kissing Louis' cheek and shaking Harry's hand before letting himself out. Louis, despite his insistence on getting his surprise, is still asleep half an hour later. 

"Daddy," he whines when he wakes up and rolls over. "Surprise now please. daddy?"   
"As you wish, love." 

Harry goes and grabs the bag that Max brought round earlier, plopping the contents of it on the couch. 

Louis gasps and picks it up.   
"Daddy that's big!" He states, completely flawed by the pretty plug.   
"I know baby. Gotta keep you nice and full haven't we darlin'?" Harry smiles, taking the toy and lube from him. He undresses Louis and pressed soft kisses all over his smooth skin. 

"Hands and knees love, stick that pretty arse in the air for daddy to see." Louis moans and clings on to Ted desperately, doing as Harry had told him to. 

"My good boy ready for his reward?" Harry smirks.   
"Yes please daddy!" Louis pleads. 

If he only knew what was about to happen…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 740 words of pure smut. Enjoy ;)

Harry rolls his sleeves up and clocks his fingers before kissing around Louis' hole. Louis whines and pushes back against Harry's mouth.   
"Daddy. Please," he whimpers.   
"What're you asking for, baby?" Harry hums, pressing his lips gently against Louis' hole as he does so, letting the vibrations run through his body. Louis gasps and tenses up, scrambling to grasp onto something. 

"Da-ddy!" 

Harry grins and circles his tongue lightly, increasing the force he uses each time he circles Louis' hole. Louis is a drooling, whimpering mess beneath him and he wriggles his hips in an attempt to get more. Harry sends a sharp smack to the inside of Louis' thigh, telling him to be still. He can hear a sharp intake of breath and the boy stops moving. 

"Good boy." Louis keens and Harry goes back to it, tongue working in wide, long strokes over from Louis' balls to the cleft of his arse again and again. Harry loves the noises Louis is making, pleading to come. 

"Not yet, love. In a minute," Harry dismisses easily as he nips at his rim, sucking gently as he scrapes his teeth over it. Louis reaches a hand back and grabs Harry's hair. 

"Please, daddy. Stay there, please," he nearly sobs. So Harry takes mercy, backs off and gently pulls Louis' hand away from his. Hair. 

"It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be okay," he soothes while he lubes up three fingers. He presses one against Louis' now relaxed hole, pushing in in one long motion. The finger remains still so Louis can adjust but he nods and makes a small noise to tell his daddy he can move. Harry complies, wriggling his finger about until he thinks Louis can take a second, working its way in to stretch him and open him up. 

"You think you can take three of daddy's fingers?" Harry asks, left hand rubbing up and over the curve of Louis' arse, thumb brushing where they join together.   
"Please, daddy. Need you, need to be full," Louis begs, grinding back so prettily for his daddy. 

 

"Okay, calm down love." 

He pokes his ring finger against his other two, just teasing before he pushes in slowly, licking around his fingers to soothe any burn he may feel. 

"I think you're ready for the plug now, baby. Took my fingers so good, didn't you? Your greedy hole just sucked them in," he rasps, biting down on Louis' arse cheek. Louis moans, Ted still clutched to his chest as he ruts down against his fur. "Look at you,meeting Ted all messy," Harry coos. 

Louis feels his cheeks flame but he's soon distracted by the silicone pressing against his hole, stretching him out wider, just a little wider and longer than three of Harry's fingers. He groans when it settles and wiggles to test its placement, a high pitched whimper falling from his lips when it brushes against his prostate. 

 

"Please daddy, can I come?" Louis asks, eyes brimming with tears as his cock is an angry red colour.   
"Yes baby. Be a good boy and rub on Ted until you come, get all messy."

Louis nods and gratefully takes the hand Harry offers him when they move closer together. The friction of soft fur against sensitive skin is too much and nit enough at the same time and Louis starts crying but he's still humping his bear. Harry loves the image in front of him, Louis' hips rolling against his bear which makes the plug move and he makes the prettiest noises and he looks beautiful when he cries and- Harry is coming with a hand wrapped around himself and a groan. 

 

Louis is encouraged by the fact his daddy is happy and has finished. His daddy puts his hands on his hips and guides his movements so they're more controlled as he whispers what a good boy Louis is and how well he's done. 

 

Harry bites Louis' shoulder and the boy comes, getting himself and Ted sticky as he sprays onto his tummy and the fur. He collapses against the bed with Ted stuck to him, his daddy laughing.   
"So good. Looked gorgeous baby," he compliments. "So proud of you, Lou." 

Louis makes a happy house and curls into a ball, complaining that he's cold.   
"Alright. I'll wash you and Ted off and then you can watch tv. Okay?"  
"Thank you daddy."  
"Anything for my princess," Harry smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first punishment :D

Harry takes Ted which Louis disapproves of. He kicks weakly and sniffles, reaching for his teddy.   
"He needs to get washed. He'll only be in the washing machine." 

 

When Harry goes downstairs he grunts, re-reading the sign on the washing machine. 

'No Ted allowed! He will get ruined!- love from Lou.' 

It has small smiley faces and hearts doodled on it and Harry can't stop himself from smiling despite the inconvenience. He trudged back up the stairs and finds Louis smiling triumphantly when he sees Ted. 

"I think you should help daddy give Ted a bath," Harry smiles, scooping Louis up in his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. He sits Louis on the counter and puts Ted in the sink, kissing Louis' nose. 

"Daddy, he won't get burnt will he?" Louis asks.   
"I'll make sure the water is okay," Harry reassures as he turns on the tap to wash Louis' come out of the teddy's fur. 

"Made a mess didn't you love?" Harry hums and Louis' cheeks go pink but he nods, running his hands through the sticky fur to try and get it clean. 

They pour soap on it and rub it in gently, Louis insisting that they can't hurt Ted. So, after half an hour of work, they hang Ted up to dry in the garden. 

"Thank you for helping me, baby. Did such a good job."   
"Thank you, daddy!" Louis grins, kissing Harry's chest. 

"Right. How about daddy makes dinner while you watch cartoons?"   
"Okay, daddy," Louis shrugs still smiling. 

Harry sits Louis on the couch with a dummy and a bottle of juice while spongebob plays on the television. Louis listens to his daddy potter about in the kitchen, pans banging together slightly, comforted in the fact that he's there. 

 

So Louis throws a little tantrum when Harry turns the television off because it's time for dinner. The threat of a spanking quietens him down. 

 

He throws a tantrum when Harry makes him eat his vegetables before he can leave the table. Harry pinches Louis thigh until he picks up the fork.   
"Good boy," he rewards, rubbing the patch of red skin on his leg. 

He throws a tantrum when Harry doesn't let him go back for more cookies at dessert. Harry grabs Louis and lays him over his lap, arse up in the air. 

 

"Here I was, thinking you'd been such a good boy. Your reward was if you were good for the rest of the day and now you've spoilt it," Harry reprimands, toying with the base of the plug. "I'm very disappointed in you, Louis." 

Louis starts sobbing in his daddy's lap, burying his face in his hip.   
"Daddy!" He wails. "I'm sorry, daddy!"   
"Too little too late, mister. Go stand in the corner while daddy thinks of your punishment." 

Louis wipes his face as he goes over to his designated spot, still crying as hard as ever. Harry closes his eyes and counts from one to ten, calming himself. To make Louis wait a little he collects any rubbish or dishes that are in the living room; straightens the room up and washes the dishes from dinner. 

When he goes back into the room Louis isn't crying as badly as he was before but he's still whimpering and sniffling, trying to stay still. 

"Louis," Harry calls from the couch. Louis falls silent and drops his head.   
"Yes daddy?"  
"Come lay over my lap, baby." Louis shuffles over, pouty lips and red eyes. 

Louis stands next to Harry's thigh but never bends over; takes Harry's hand on his shoulders to get him into position. He clings to his daddy's joggers, knuckles going white as he squeezes his fists in anticipation. 

A soothing hand runs over his bum, down his thighs and back up to repeat the process again until he's relaxed. Then the soft, gentle touches turn harsh and sharp, quick hits raining over his bottom and thighs. Louis thrashes and kicks and cries but Harry is unrelenting, leaving red marks across otherwise tan skin. 

 

When Harry has stopped Louis is pliant on his lap, snotty nosed and crying. He lifts him up gently, wary of his stinging bottom as he kisses him gently.   
"Such a good boy, took your punishment so well for daddy."

Louis buries his head in Harry's neck, knees either side of Harry's hips so his bottom is raised.   
"Sorry daddy. I didn't mean to be naughty."   
"Promise you won't do it again?" Harry asks gently into Louis' ear.   
"Pink promise." 

They link little fingers and shake them, smiling at each other even as awkward as the angle is. 

"Does daddy get a kiss?" Harry asks expectantly. Louis sits up, hurrying to be good and follow instructions without arguing like before. He smacks a sloppy kiss to Harry's lips, pressing kisses all over his face. 

"My bum hurts daddy," Louis whines while Harry tucks him in, kissing his head.   
"I know baby. But you know why daddy did it, right?"   
"Yes, daddy, I was a naughty boy," Louis pouts.   
"Yes you were but you're a good boy now, all better," Harry smiles. "Go to sleep, baby. Maybe if you're lucky, daddy will kiss it better in the morning." 

Louis gasps and nods his head, throwing himself at Harry to get comfy. He snuggles down onto his daddy's chest and kisses his collarbone. 

"Night daddy."   
"Night, petal." Harry kisses Louis' hair, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist as he gets comfortable himself. 

His baby was with him and was being a good boy and he couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis wakes up feeling bigger and really happy about how his weekend as a little worked out. He rolls over, kisses Harry's cheek and then totters out of the room to brush his teeth. His eyes roll to the back of his head when he starts to get hard in the shower. He curses when he remembers Harry's idea from last night 'Maybe daddy will kiss it better'. 

There's a no touching rule. So he washes, avoiding his dick as much as he can before he gets out to dry himself, still hard. 

Louis pulls a baggy t shirt over his head and a pair of boxers, sliding his glasses on. Harry smiles up at him when he walks back into his room. 

"Morning sleepy," Louis teases.   
"Y'okay baby?"  
"I'm good daddy." Harry raises his eyebrows and looks at Louis' crotch.   
"Have you touched yourself?" 

Louis blushes, shaking his head as he stares at his feet.   
"I didn't want to be naughty daddy," Louis pouts.   
"Good boy. Come give daddy a kiss."  
"Daddy should brush his teeth first. Then Louis will give him a kiss," Louis smiles, biting his lip.   
"Hmm. Okay but while daddy brushes his teeth my baby should go and make tea for us," Harry says, kissing Louis forehead as he walks past him.   
"Okay, daddy," Louis responds, happy to have something to do. 

He makes the tea, places them on the dining table and counts it as an achievement that he didn't burn himself while doing so. Harry comes downstairs, breath fresh and minty. So Louis lets him have a kiss, opens his lips to him as he is held tightly. He gasps when Harry's hands brush against his crotch, squeezing when Louis bucks against his hold. 

"Tut, tut. Don't be greedy, Lou," Harry admonishes. "C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast and then I've got something to talk to you about."

Louis' tummy fills with dread. Harry's going to leave. He didn't like him as a little. He's going to lose his daddy again. His eyes fill with tears and they leak over his cheeks while Harry pours cereal and milk. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry rushes when he sees Louis upset. He quickly places the food down and comes to cradle Louis in his arms. "C'mon, tell daddy what's got you so worked up?" 

Louis' head shakes profusely against his shoulder as he cries, wiping snot and tears on his shirt. So instead of getting the boy to speak he simply comforts him with kisses and cuddles and sweet words that finally get him to quieten down. 

"Now," Harry huffs, pulling back from Louis,"what is wrong with my baby?"  
"I thought when y-you said you wanted to t-talk you wanted to-" he cuts himself off and his lip begins to wobble so Harry pulls him back to his chest. 

"Leave," Louis finishes with a sob, clinging to Harry for dear life. Harry fills with sympathy for him, kissing him gently.   
"I wanted to speak to you about naughty things, baby. Lou, I'm not going to up and leave, okay? I'm here," he soothes, "I'm here."

Once Louis has calmed down they eat their slightly soggy cereal and work to wash and dry the dishes together. Harry leads him into his own living room and pulls him into his lap, content to just hold him for now. 

 

"Daddy?" Louis asks gently.   
"Yes darling?" Harry hums, pausing the programme on the television.   
"Do we still need to talk about naughty things?"   
"Yes we do. Y'know how you wanted to try chastity?" Harry says like its the most normal and casual thing he's ever said in the world.   
"Yeah?"

"I wanted to buy you a belt. But I needed to know if that was okay with you," Harry explains.   
"Is it a belt with the uhm-"  
"Bottom cut out?"Harry suggests, chuckling at Louis' pink cheeks.   
"Yeah."  
"Yes it is. Is that okay?"  
"That's amazing," Louis breathes, defeating against Harry's chest as Harry finalises the order. 

"Should be at mine in approximately 3 days. Can't wait to see how pretty you look with it on," Harry hums, kissing a long Louis' neck.   
"How long will it be until I come?" Louis squeaks.  
"However long I decide," Harry shrugs, fingers resting on Louis' thigh. "Don't worry, doll. You'll be okay."

 

Louis is super excited and really nervous. But it's okay. His daddy is here and with him and running out of clothes to wear. 

"Will you stay at mine for a couple days, Lou?" Harry asks over lunch. Louis nods, trying to contain his excitement- SLEEPOVER AT DADDY'S!!!   
"That would be nice daddy. Should I go choose clothes?"   
"I'll pack for you in a bit. For now eat your lunch and finish it," Harry orders sternly.   
"Yes daddy."

 

When they're at Harry's, in his bed watching reruns of Friends, Louis brings it up.   
"Daddy. Yesterday you said you would kiss my bum better. You haven't," he complains.   
"I said maybe, pumpkin. Daddy chooses what he does okay?"  
"Yes daddy."  
"Good boy," Harry praises, nosing along Louis' neck. "Daddy will make you come everyday before we put the belt on. Then it's no orgasms for Louis anymore," he sings, snickering at Louis' expense. 

"Ever?"  
"What if daddy wanted you to never come again?"  
"I'd do what daddy wanted," Louis sighs, happy yet annoyed to give up, knowing what was at stake.   
"Yes you would. Why's that, baby?"  
"Because I'm a good boy, daddy?" Louis asks hopefully, face full of glee.   
"My good boy," Harry nods, smiling down at Louis who is positively glowing. 

"Your good boy," Louis mutters as he falls asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry fingers Louis on the first day, blows him on the second and rims him till he cries on the third. The next day Louis stares wide eyed up at Harry who is fiddling with the belt between his fingers. 

"Guess what time it is," Harry grins, kissing Louis' belly button. Louis pouts up at Harry but allows him to pull his boxers down. "What's your colour baby?"   
"Green daddy. Just a little nervous," Louis mumbles.   
"No need to be nervous, princess. Daddy's got you, yeah?" 

Louis nods and feels his cheeks warm up as Harry pulls them completely off. Harry runs his fingers over Louis' thighs and kisses the tip of his cock, smiling as it starts plumping up with more blood.   
"Now Louis," Harry sighs with faux annoyance, " you shouldn't be getting hard should you?" Louis throws his head back, whimpering. 

"Daddy please!"   
"What do you want baby?"   
"I-i don't know," Louis sniffles, rubbing his eyes.   
"I think you do love. Think about whether you want to be locked up or not. What you really want." 

Louis closes his eyes for a few moments and takes some deep breaths before he nods.   
"Please lock me up daddy," he whispers, cheeks red and hot with embarrassment. 

Harry complies, sliding the metal over Louis' hips and groin to lock in place. Louis whimpers as he hears the lock click as Harry turns the key, pulling a piece of string out of his pocket. He threads the key onto the string and ties it around his wrist. 

"I've got a back up key just in case. But that's hidden so you don't use it," Harry smiles, kissing Louis' head. "I think you look so pretty Lou, so submissive."  
"Pretty?" Louis blurts, a giggle passing his lips.  
"The prettiest," Harry confirms. 

Louis closes his eyes and melts into the bed.   
"You okay, love?" Harry asks when Louis starts sniffling and tears softly drip down his cheeks.   
"I just- it means I trust you a lot. And the last person I trusted with anything like this left and -" 

Harry's arms wrap around him and keep him securely to his chest. Louis cries against Harry's shirt.   
"I'm here, darling, it's okay. I'm not leaving you, baby. It's okay. I like this too, Louis. We're okay." 

Louis falls asleep again, having worn himself out with crying, so Harry kisses his head and wills himself to go back to sleep though his heart is crying for the little boy in his arms. 

 

Louis is broken. Harry wants to fix him. Whether that's with spankings and hot sex or acting like Louis is a toddler, Harry will do whatever it takes.


	15. Chapter 15

Louis asks Harry if they can go on a double date with Niall and Liam so Harry organises it, hoping to make Louis cheer up from this morning. So he rings Liam and asks if he can go out with them tonight. 

Harry chooses Louis' clothes: a pair of black skinny jeans, a teal button up with short sleeves and a blazer to keep him warm. Louis approves of the outfit; likes his shirt a lot, but he's a bit nervous about the visibility of the belt. 

"It won't show through will it daddy?" He asks nervously.   
"No it won't love. And even if it does everyone will know who you belong to won't they?" Harry smiles, still being gentle with him in case he gets emotional again. Louis' cheeks go red but he nods and presses his face against his daddy's chest. 

"Right. Get your shoes on and we'll go." 

 

The two couples meet up at an Italian restaurant, one Louis had requested because it was his favourite and who was Harry to say no? Liam raises his eyebrows in a silent way of asking how it was going. Louis smiles and nods, hugging Liam tightly. 

"Still need to talk to you," Louis whispers in his ear. "Nothing bad, don't worry," he adds when Liam stiffens. Liam nods and takes Niall's hand as they walk into he restaurant. 

 

Louis laughs and grins all evening, rubbing his foot against Harry's leg and sending flirtatious winks over the table at him. Harry is happy to see him so carefree and joyful. 

"Having a good time, Lou?" Harry chuckles. Louis pales and stops smiling.   
"So-sorry daddy. Did I do something wrong?" He asks with a shaky breath, teary eyes looking down at the table cloth. 

"No- darling, will you come outside for a bit with daddy?" Harry says quickly, taking Louis' hand as he stands up. Louis nods in shame and follows Harry outside, sitting on a bench behind the restaurant. 

"Am I being punished?" Louis asks meekly, eyes firmly planted on the ground.   
"God no," Harry sighs. "What's all this about hey? Why would I punish you for having fun?" 

Louis doesn't reply just wipes at his eyes. 

"You really think I'd hurt you for no reason?"  
"Zayn did." 

Harry feels his heart stop. He stops breathing and his eyes fill with tears. 

"Is it a punishment?" Louis asks again when Harry doesn't say anything.   
"No, baby, of course not. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm so glad you were having fun, love. We need to talk later."   
"Oh no- I'm sorry. Is it because of what I said about - him?" Louis sobs, bringing his knees to his chest with his arms hugging himself and his face buried between his knees.

Harry reaches out but Louis pushes his hand away.   
"Please don't hurt me!" Louis cries, flinching back. 

And Harry just joins Louis with crying. 

They sit on the bench for so long that Niall and Liam come out to find them both say as far away from each other as possible and in tears. 

"Hey, hey, what's up?" Liam asks, brushing Louis' hair out of his face.   
"I told him!" Louis shouts, bawling. "I didn't mean to!"   
"Told him what, love?"  
"How nasty Zayn was." 

Liam throws his coat around Louis, both Harry and Louis oblivious to the stormy weather. 

"Harry, d'you want to crash at mine?" Liam offers.   
"Uhm- that'd be great thanks," he sniffs. 

 

So Louis and Liam go in Liam's car and Niall drives himself and Harry in Harry's car to Liam's house. 

Liam takes Louis upstairs and takes his clothes off, ignoring the chastity belt over his hips, then he put a pair of pyjama shorts on and sends him to bed. He puts the rain noises that Louis can't sleep without on his own and hands him a dummy. 

"We can talk in the morning, okay Lou?" He asks.   
"Sorry."   
"What for?"   
"Ruining our date," Louis frowns and slips the dummy between his lips. 

"You didn't. It's okay, go to sleep yeah? Night Lou, love you."  
"Love you, Li." 

 

Liam and Harry sit downstairs, Niall deciding to read to Louis or at least keep him company while the other two talk. 

 

"So..." Liam huffs, running a hand over his face. "I'm guessing you have questions?"  
"Yeah. You don't have to answer obviously but it'd be helpful. I just want to know what happened so I can avoid certain things."

 

"Zayn was really nice to him in the beginning. They fell in love, thought they'd be together forever and then- when Louis told Zayn about his kinks and age play, Zayn used it to his advantage. Abused Louis. Louis would come to my house with cigarette burns on him, deep heat smeared on his dick." 

Harry winces. 

"He used Louis like he was something on the bottom of his shoe. He often neglected Louis' aftercare and mindset. Louis kept seeing him though, depended on him. Then Zayn walked out when he found someone else to hook up with. Louis hasn't been the same since though. I don't know whether he'd admit it was abuse but I know he's scared of it happening again." 

 

Harry sighs and they talk it out a bit more before they call it a day, heading up to bed. Harry chooses a different bedroom to Louis in case he doesn't feel comfortable right now. Harry needs to think a bit himself, really. 

This doesn't change how much he likes Louis but he wants to rethink the whole dom/sub business. Whether it's healthy for Louis after what he's gone through. He wants to take the chastity off tomorrow, spend the whole day pampering Louis and try the chastity later on. 

 

His boy deserves to be treated like a king. And if that has anything to do with Harry there's no doubt that he will be. So Harry makes a few phone calls before he falls asleep and dreams of the next day. 

He dreams of making Louis happy and in his arms forever. Louis wants the same thing. Neither of them know if it's achievable but they're certainly going to try.


	16. Chapter 16

Breakfast is tense. Louis hasn't woken up yet so they leave him to sleep but all three boys sat at the dining table knew that today would be long and stressful. 

"It's probably best to stay here for today, just in case," Liam mutters as he collects everyone's dishes in. 

 

Harry and Niall watch the footy together while Liam goes to check on Louis. When he walks into Louis' room Louis is in the shower, his dummy seemingly with him. 

"Love, are you alright?" Liam calls.   
"I-I don't know how to wash with this - thing on!" He shouts back.   
"We'll take it off for now and you and Harry can put it back on later." 

 

Liam goes and asks Harry for the key, Louis pouting as he take the belt off. Louis points to the door so Liam leaves Louis to wash himself and get ready. 

Louis comes downstairs a while later, eyes red and tired and hair messy. 

"Hi," he mutters and throws himself on the couch, avoiding meeting Harry's eyes.   
"You ready to talk, Lou?" Niall prompts when no one makes a move to respond. 

"Yeah, okay." 

"I've booked for us to go spend the day at the spa. It's only for a couple of days but I wanted to treat you," Harry explains. 

"I'll pack your things while you talk," Niall says and dismisses himself. 

"I still want to be your boyfriend if that's what you want," Harry offers, a small, doubtful frown on his face.   
"I thought you were breaking up with me?" Louis gasps. Harry shakes his head and Louis jumps into his lap, clinging to Harry for dear life. 

 

"I still like a lot. The fact that someone else was mean doesn't change you. I want to look after you. Okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to call me daddy or Harry?"   
"Can I pick and choose?"  
"Would you call me daddy when you're little and Harry when you're big?"  
"I guess so," Louis shrugs smiling up at him. 

"Louis. I don't know if it's safe for us to be in a dom/sub relationship because of your past."  
"So long as you treat me fairly and only hit me when it's agreed and consensual it's okay," Louis argues. 

"We'll see," Harry mutters. "Right say goodbye. We're going now."

 

Louis hugs Liam and promises to phone him and takes his bags from Niall, thanking the two for allowing him and Harry to stay the night. 

Harry drives with the music on loud, singing and laughing with Louis until they get to the spa. 

"Harry, this is really expensive!" Louis gasps, looking over the options in the leaflet he's been given.   
"Only the best for my princess," Harry grins, kissing Louis' cheek. 

"C'mon. Let's get you all nice and relaxed. And maybe I'll continue your relaxation when we're alone later," Harry teases. Louis' cheeks go pink and he kisses Harry's cheek before following him into the mud baths. 

Louis is really excited. A spa weekend filled with massages, facials and hot sex with his gorgeous boyfriend. What could be better?


	17. Chapter 17

After a day full of massages and skin treatments Louis and Harry return to their hotel room relaxed and loose. 

Louis groans and lies down on the bed, wearing only the fluffy dressing gown that the hotel gave them. Harry chuckles and sits next to him and runs his hands through Louis' hair.  
"You okay, love?"  
"Mhmm. Thank you daddy," he smiles lazily. "It's been really nice today."  
"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself, baby. Do you want to have a nap before dinner or do you want to play?"

Louis hums, quirking an eyebrow.   
"What would we do?"   
"Well. I could see how many times you could come in a row. I brought the hitachi wand with me," Harry smirks.  
"You have one of those?"Louis gasps excitedly.   
"Yeah," Harry grins, pulling the belt out of Louis' dressing gown. "Stand up, babe." 

Louis stands quickly, cheeks going pink when his dressing gown opens and exposes how hard he is already to Harry.   
"My little boy is very excited today," Harry teases, standing behind Louis as he eased off the gown. He sucks marks into Louis' neck gently while his hands caress Louis' hips. 

 

"You are gorgeous," Harry states between kisses. Louis moans and leans back against Harry's hold.   
"Daddy, please!"  
"What do you want sweet heart?"  
"C-can you touch me?" Louis stutters.   
"Not yet princess. Just a minute." 

Louis whines but complies when Harry pulls his wrists in front of him, tying them together so they rest just above his cock.   
"This way you can't touch," Harry grins. "But daddy can touch all he wants." 

Louis whimpers, shivers going down his spine as Harry brushes his fingers over his hip. Harry smirks and leans down to kiss Louis gently.   
"You know what to do if you want to stop. Right baby?"  
"Yes daddy. I use my colours."   
"Yes. Good boy." 

Harry leads Louis over to the arm chair in the corner and helps him settle. Louis watches as Harry goes over to his bag and walks back over with the hitachi, a smirk on his lips.   
"You going to sit nice and still for daddy?"   
"Yes daddy. Please hurry," Louis begs, making Harry chuckle a little.   
"Patience baby, patience. It's gonna be a long night after all." 

 

He sits down between Louis' knees and presses the head of the hitachi to the head of Louis' dick without turning it on.   
"Ready darling?" Harry murmurs as he kisses Louis' knee.   
"Yes daddy." Harry smiles softly and turns it on low, other hand on Louis' hip to soothe the boy. Louis moans and struggles to get his hands closer to his dick. 

"C'mon baby, you can do this." Louis wriggles, head thrown back as he tries to get more contact.   
"Daddy! Daddy- please. Just-" he cuts himself off with a loud groan. He starts panting, hips canting quickly as the heat builds in his stomach.

"What was that princess?" Harry taunts, thumb rubbing in circles to keep him calm.   
"Da-ddy!" Louis wails before he comes, lurching forwards as he moans. Harry keeps the wand where it was and Louis starts sniffling. 

"Daddy. I don't- I can't!"  
"Yes you can beautiful, it's okay. Use your colours, Lou."  
"G-green daddy," Louis sniffles closing his eyes as a few tears slide down his face. 

"Baby, it's okay. You can do it, love." Harry reaches up to wipe the tears away and turns the wand up to high which makes Louis properly start crying, dick not flagging at all since his last orgasm. 

"Daddy, it hurts!" Louis cries, writhing in his seat and staring down at Harry.   
"I know baby. But you're going to be a good boy and come for daddy. Aren't you?"  
"Yes daddy." 

Harry notices that Louis is getting really uncomfortable so he moves the wand away and stands Louis up on his wobbly feet.   
"Daddy- what?"   
"It's okay love," Harry reassures as he sits down on the chair and pulls Louis to sit in his lap. "Are you okay to carry on, Lou?"   
"Yes daddy. Thank you."

Louis tips his head back to lie on Harry's shoulder, smiling happily as Harry kisses him before turning the vibrator on again.   
"Just one more time and then we can have a nice, warm bath." 

Louis turns his head and bites at Harry's neck, panting and moaning into his skin. His back arches and he bites down harshly, knees raising up to his chest as he comes a second time, sobbing into Harry's neck. 

"Hey, such a good boy," Harry comforts as he moves the wand away and wraps his arms around Louis' waist. He unties Louis' wrists and rubs the circulation back into his arms as he whispers sweet words.

 

"The baths ready baby," Harry calls into the room, walking in to find a half-asleep Louis. He chuckles and picks Louis up, carrying him into the bathroom and letting the him down gently into the water. Harry sits behind him and rubs Louis with pretty lotions that make him smell nice and clean. He massages Louis' scalp as he rubs shampoo into his hair. 

"I'm so proud of you, y'know?" Harry smiles. "You did so well for me princess."   
"Thank you, daddy. I had lots of fun," Louis grins, elated with the praise he's been receiving. "But I am hungry and sleepy."

Harry chuckles and nods his head.   
"We'll get some food in a minute and then we can go to sleep. That sound good?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis murmurs, relaxing even further into Harry's chest, not even bothered about being in the way. 

So Harry orders room service: pizza at Louis' request. They share it, Harry trying to make Louis eat a bit more because the boy is exhausted and definitely needs something to keep him alive and going. When they're done, Harry turns the lights off and plays rain sounds on his phone while he tucks himself and Louis under the covers. 

"So proud of you, darling. You blow me away."  
"Thank you daddy. Na night daddy!" Louis cheers, apparently using his last ounce of energy because straight after he's said it, he's asleep and snoring. 

"Night baby," Harry laughs and kisses Louis' forehead before allowing himself to fall asleep too.


	18. Chapter 18

For the rest of the weekend Harry and Louis are attached at the hip, cuddly and romantic for everyone to see. Louis is happier than ever, not a care in the world when he's with his daddy. 

"Daddy?" Louis mumbles when they're driving back home.   
"Yes, baby?"  
"Are we going to try the chastity belt again?"  
"Maybe. I like the idea of you just having to use self control to not come. But you come pretty quickly," Harry chuckles. 

"Hey," Louis whines, slapping Harry's arm.   
"And I love it when you do," Harry amends, smiling fondly over at his boy.   
"I really liked this weekend, daddy. Thank you." 

"I enjoyed it too, baby," Harry smiles, kissing Louis' forehead. "Liam text me before."  
"What did he say?" Louis yawns, closing his eyes.   
"He said he hopes we enjoyed our weekend and he wants us to go out with him and Niall."  
"Where to?"  
"My baby is sleepy today," Harry coos. "They want to go shopping." 

"Okay," Louis mutters, snuggling in to the blanket he has on his seat. 

They go shopping, Harry buying Louis lots of clothes that he hopes he will wear for him in the future. Louis jumps up and down giddily when he sees the fluffy teddy bear onesie Harry buys. 

"Thank you daddy. You didn't have to spend your money." Harry smiles down at Louis and picks him up so his legs are wrapped around Harry's waist.   
"Daddy loves spoiling his baby boy. There's a present at home too." 

 

The rest of the afternoon, Louis pesters the other three to go home until Harry pulls him aside and threatens him with a spanking.   
"Sorry daddy. I'm just very excited for my surprise."   
"I know baby. Just be patient." 

 

Louis runs to his room when him and Harry get home, arms full of shopping bags that he throws onto his bed.   
"Where's my surprise daddy?"   
"I bought you a paddle," Harry announces, walking into the room with the paddle in his hands. 

 

Louis bites his lip and shuffles over to where his daddy is standing.   
"C-can I hold it?" Louis whispers. Harry hands it to Louis, watching how his boy examines it. 

"It's very pretty."   
"It reminded me of you," Harry smirks. He stands behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist while he rests his chin on his shoulder. 

Louis traces the wooden 'H' stuck onto the paddle.   
"If you hit me hard enough w-would I get a bruise in this shape?"

Harry hums in response and kisses Louis' neck gently.   
"Wow." 

Louis turns round, smiling up at Harry and leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss.   
"You have been very well behaved, baby. I don't want to spank you right now. Though I would love for you to sit on my face." 

Louis gasps at the dirty words, nodding his head quickly despite his nervousness. Harry quickly removes Louis' clothes, taking a moment to look over his gorgeous boyfriend.   
"Daddy," Louis whines as he flushes pink under the scrutiny. 

"My beautiful boy," Harry whispers, holding Louis closer as their lips move slowly together again. Louis tugs at Harry's shirt and whines about being the only naked one. 

Harry moves away from Louis and quickly strips himself of his trousers and shirt, leaving his boxers on.  He lays on the bed and licks his lips, winking at Louis who is watching his every move.

"C'mon baby," Harry whines when Louis takes too long. "I want to make you feel good. You sure you want to?"   
"Mhm. Just a little nervous, daddy. I've never done it before," Louis mumbles, shuffling over to his daddy on the bed.

Harry sends him a soft smile and pulls him to sit astride his hips, relishing in the friction of Louis' arse against his cock.   
"Just shuffle up slowly, take as much time as you want but you don't get to come unless it's with my tongue in your arse." 

Louis blushes bright red at the words and plants his hands on Harry's chest so he can move his bum back and forth.   
"So good for daddy," Harry moans, fingers massaging Louis' hips. "Absolutely beautiful." 

This encourages Louis to shuffle up further into Harry's chest, sliding his hands over Harry's tattoos.   
"I like these," Louis smiles, pressing his hands back into the laurels.   
"And I like you," Harry smirks, kissing Louis' thigh that is next to his face. 

"I don't want to squish you," Louis pouts. "What if I suffocate you?"   
"Lou- baby," Harry soothes, hands settling on Louis' arse.   
"I don't think I can. Maybe one day but it just doesn't feel right today," Louis whimpers , looking down at his hands. Harry grabs holds of his hands to get his attention.   
"And that's okay. Do you want to get off and have a cuddle?"  
"I want Ted," Louis sniffles, clinging to Harry now 

"Okay, baby. That's not a problem. We'll get you Ted and a bottle and we'll wrap up nice and warm and close until you fall asleep." 

With that promise, Louis lets his daddy take over everything from feeding Louis to singing him some sleepy songs. He snuggles his face into Ted's fur and smiles softly behind his bear at his daddy. Harry grins and wiggles his fingers in a wave while he waits for the milk to warm up. 

"My baby," Harry murmurs, fingers stroking over Louis' cheekbone as he feeds him his bottle. "My beautiful little baby." 

Harry gets he opportunity to dress Louis in his big fluffy onesie they bought earlier, texting a picture of Louis to Liam and Niall. Louis is sucking his thumb, enveloped in fur and fluffiness; looking similar to his own teddy. 

 

Harry feels his heart swell, breath caught in his throat and a fond smile directed his boy's way. Louis waves back happily at his daddy. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Harry calls over.   
"Cuddles?" Louis asks hopefully.   
"Lots of cuddles for my little one. Let's sleep, baby."


	19. Chapter 19

After a few weeks Louis hasn't built up the courage to "sit on Harry's face" as Harry so politely puts it. 

Harry takes Louis on a date at least once a week so they could spend time together. Harry was busy in work but he made sure to speak to Louis every day, whether that was on the phone or face to face. 

"Hey sweetheart," Harry grins, waving at his boy through the camera.   
"Hi daddy. I miss you," Louis pouts, bringing Ted to his chest.   
"Are you feeling like a very little boy?" Harry asks concerned. If his boy needs him he'll be there.   
"No. Ted is just good at keeping me company when you're not here."

 

"Baby?" Louis hums, smiling softly at his daddy. "Will you do something for daddy?"   
"Of course daddy."  
"Just do everything I say? And you can always word out alright?"  
"Yes daddy."

"Right. Put your phone at the end of your bed so daddy can see all of you when you sit at the pillows." 

Louis does and waves at his daddy happily.   
"You got your lube next to you?"   
"Keep it in my drawer," Louis blushes, taking it out.   
"Good boy. Dirty boy," Harry teases. Louis giggles and nods his head. "Take your pants off for daddy?"

Louis cheeks go bright pink, aware of everything Harry can see through the phone. He has the lube in his hand and Harry's big t-shirt over his torso. 

"Look lovely, baby. Now I want you to..." 

 

After a long face time call which included Louis crying from how desperate to come he was and because his own fingers didn't feel as good as his daddy's, Harry sings Louis to sleep.

The next morning Louis wakes up confused and very warm. He whines and tries to move under the heavy weight over his torso. But when he opens his eyes he is met with a mop of curls and a snoring Harry.

"Daddy!" Louis exclaims. Harry groans, smiling sleepily with only one eye open to look at his baby.   
"Morning Lou," Harry grins and Louis pounces on him, covering every inch of skin he can in kisses. 

"Morning daddy," Louis hums, resting against Harry's chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I thought you had work today?"  
"Not today baby. So I wanted to spend it with you." 

Louis doesn't stop smiling, still ridiculously happy to see Harry.   
"What do you want to do today?" Harry asks as he brings Louis' clothes into the bathroom.   
"I want to spend the day with my beautiful boyfriend and maybe ride him later?" Louis smirks. 

"Hm, I think that sounds amazing. What do you want to do before you ride him?"  
"I don't know. We could go on a walk along the beach? Go swimming? Play crazy golf?"  
"I like the idea of crazy golf. And then we could go for ice cream?"  
"Sounds lovely, daddy."

 

So they go to crazy golf, giggling and blushing their way through the course. Louis pouts when Harry beats him but Harry kisses him to cheer him up which works rather well. They get a few funny looks when Harry picks Louis up and Louis shrieks a loud "daddy!!" But Harry tries to distract him from the judging eyes. 

 

"Want some of my ice cream?" Louis grins as they walk hand in hand through the park. Harry licks the ice cream, smirking at Louis the whole time.   
"What flavour was yours?"  
"Praline. What's yours?"

Harry nudges the ice cream against Louis' mouth, smearing it over his lips and making them look glossy. Before Louis can lick it off Harry pushes his lips to his, tasting his own ice cream on his boyfriend's lips. 

"I didn't even get to taste it," Louis whines although he leans in to kiss Harry more. 

Harry chuckles, giving the boy a real taste of the ice cream.   
"It's Greek yoghurt and honey. You like it?"  
"I liked kissing you more," Louis grins. "I have a surprise for you when we get home." 

"Mm, I can't wait." 

They eat lunch at a little fish and chip shop before they go back home. 

"Ugh! I'm stuffed," Louis huffs, dropping onto the couch.   
"Me too. We can have a rest and then I want my surprise."  
"Okay daddy." 

They lounge about, Harry reading a book while Louis watches Futurama, for nearly two hours. Louis gets up to go the toilet, grabbing his surprise on the way. 

"Daddy!" Louis calls from the bottom of the staircase.   
"Yes baby?" 

Louis clears his throat, biting his lip as Harry looks up at him. His eyes go wide, jaw slack.   
"Baby- wow! You look-" Harry cuts himself off with a groan, taking long strides to reach his boy. 

"Good?" Louis suggest, tiptoeing to catch Harry's lip in a slow kiss.   
"Breath taking," Harry pants, letting his fingers slide beneath the string of Louis' thong. Louis pushes his arse back against Harry's hands, moaning. 

 

"Haz," he whimpers."Daddy. Bed?"

Harry picks him up and practically runs up stairs, laying Louis on the bed.   
"You lie down, daddy." 

Harry pulls his top and jeans off, settling down against the sheets. He grins at Louis and pats his hips.   
"Do you still want me to?"Louis asks quietly, gesturing toward Harry's head as he sits gently on Harry's hips.   
"I would very much enjoy it," Harry grins, pulling Louis down for a kiss. 

"Ready?" Harry smiles encouragingly.   
"As I'll ever be."


	20. Chapter 20

Louis smiles nervously down at Harry, fingers entwined next to Harry's head. Harry's other hand is on Louis' back, coercing him forwards until he's close enough that Harry could bite his arse. So that's what he does. 

Louis howls, back arching as Harry digs his teeth in. A wet tongue soothes the sting of the teeth marks that are sure to bruise.   
"Daddy, daddy," Louis whimpers, pushing his hips down to meet Harry's mouth.   
"Good boy," Harry hums, making sure that his lips are pressed against Louis' taint as he speaks, his voice vibrating against him. 

Louis grabs Harry's hair in tight little fists as Harry licks over his hole sloppily, allowing Louis to fuck himself down against his tongue. He hums gently, knowing what it does to the boy above him, let's his teeth catch on his skin as he gives himself a few seconds to breathe before nestling his face between Louis' cheeks again. Louis is a mess- skin shiny with sweat and lips bitten raw with an attempt to be quiet yet the noises still escape, loud and clear as day. Harry loves he noises Louis makes, loves the taste, smell, sight, feel of Louis- wants to drown in his boy. 

Louis starts panting, mouth hanging open as his body rocks back and forth slowly, encouraged by his daddy's hands on his hips.   
"Daddy!" He whines, staring pleadingly at Harry when he retracts his tongue.   
"What baby?" Harry asks innocently.   
"Please," Louis sniffles, removing his hands from Harry's hair to wipe at his eyes.  
"I don't know what you want."

Louis huffs, a small pout on his lips.   
"Do what you were doing before?"  
"I don't seem to remember," Harry grins.   
"Daddy- lick me, use your tongue and your teeth and help me move!"   
"Oh, of course baby," Harry smirks. 

Louis is quickly lost in sensation once Harry starts up again. He reaches a hand down to touch himself only to have Harry grab his wrists and hold them behind his back.   
"I need to come," he huffs, frowning down at Harry. 

"You'll come from daddy's tongue and nothing else, mister."  
"Please," Louis cries, trying and failing to blink away his tears. He wriggles his shoulders, wanting to hide his face.   
"Love, it's okay," Harry soothes, letting go of Louis' arms. His hands rest on Louis' cheeks, spreading them apart which makes Louis flush red. "You think you can ride daddy now?" 

Louis hums, high and breathy before getting the lube from the bedside table and handing it to Harry. He kneels with his arse facing Harry and flattens his chest to the bed.   
"Won't need much stretching, babe," Harry smirks, "all wet and loose from daddy eating you for so long." 

Louis moans and pushes back against Harry's fingers circling his hole.   
"Please, daddy."   
"Okay, baby. Calm down." 

Harry stretches him gently and slowly with three fingers, sucking bruises into his skin wherever he can reach. Louis whines, gripping the bedsheets in his little fists. 

Harry rubs lube over himself and helps Louis straddle his waist, his cock pushing against Louis' entrance.  
"You go at your own pace, sweetheart." 

Louis eases down slowly, eyes clenched shut tightly, small breathy whimpers passing his puffy lips. Harry groans as he bottoms out, hips flush with Louis'.   
"Look so pretty, baby. So good for daddy." 

Both of them are sweaty and breathless, moans filling the room as Louis bounces up and down.   
"Daddy!" Louis gasps when he finds the angle he needs. "Daddy that's - that's-" he moans again, cutting himself off but he keeps bouncing, determined to come. 

"That's it baby, doing so good."   
"Can I come daddy? Please?" Louis begs, circling his hips as he claws down Harry's chest.   
"Mm, go ahead Lou. Come for daddy like a good boy," Harry moans. Louis arches his back, coming onto Harry's and his own tummy. 

Louis collapses against Harry's chest, letting his daddy fuck up into him as he needs. He lets out little noises each time he breathes and small whines encourage Harry to come quicker. Harry holds Louis' hips down against him as he comes, a loud, guttural groan as he twitches and shudders with the strength of his orgasm. He pulls out carefully, shushing Louis' noises of discomfort gently. 

"You were such a good boy for daddy. I'm so proud of you baby," Harry praises, kissing Louis' head. He runs his hands down Louis' back slowly and rolls him off of his chest. Louis makes a noise of protest. "It's okay. I'm just getting a towel to clean up with." 

So Harry wipes the two of them down with a damp wash cloth and tucks them both into bed, Louis curled into his side.   
"Thank you daddy. That was really nice," Louis mumbles with pink cheeks and a tired smile on his face.   
"Thank you, baby. I enjoyed that a lot. You did amazingly. Can't believe how well you did," Harry hums and Louis positively beams. He smiles widely up at Harry and then puckers his lips for a kiss. 

"B-e-a-you-tiful," Harry sounds out between kisses making Louis giggle.   
"Thank you."  
"Do you want to go to sleep, love?" Harry asks quietly as he settles down properly beside Louis, loosely wrapping his arm around Louis' waist.   
"Yes please daddy. You wore me out," he jokes.   
"I never want you to be tired because of anything besides sex," Harry grins, being playful but there is truth to his words. "You look so pretty when you're all sweaty and relaxed and post orgasm-y."  
"Is that a real word?" Louis laughs even though his eyes are closed.   
"It is now. Night baby."   
"Night daddy," Louis grins, relaxed and happy.


	21. Chapter 21

When Harry wakes up Louis is curled up next to him with Ted in his arms and a dummy in his mouth. He brushes his hands through Louis' hair and kisses his forehead.   
"Morning baby," he smiles.   
"Mornin' daddy," Louis mumbles, smiling sheepishly up at Harry. 

"Where did you get this from mister?" Harry teases and tugs on the ring of the dummy.   
"Drawer," Louis blushes, "R"'s becoming "W"'s.   
"It's okay baby. Daddy has work today but you can come with me alright?"   
"Okay daddy. Bweakfast?" Louis asks.   
"Breakfast," Harry confirms. 

 

They both have a bowl of coco pops and Harry packs Louis' bag for the day: his blanket, spare dummies, multiple bottles of milk, wet wipes, sudocrem and a few pull ups just in case. You never know how little he may get and Harry's never been out with Louis while he's little. 

"C'mon darling, you can meet some of daddy's friends today today. Let's get you dressed." 

He undresses Louis and kisses each part of him, loving how pink Louis goes when he kisses his 'naughty bits.' 

"Daddy is going to put this on you just in case, baby, alright?" Harry says gently as he holds a pull-up up to show Louis. Louis whines with pouty lips but let's his daddy shuffle it up his legs.   
"Embarrassin'," Louis whispers quietly with pink cheeks and watery eyes.   
"It's only me baby. It's my job to look after you right? So if you need a wee wee you try and tell daddy and he'll bring you to the toilet. But if we don't make it that should be okay for you. You can't do number two, okay?"

"Yes daddy." 

Harry smiles proudly and kisses Louis' lips gently before dressing him in a stretchy pair of legging and a long sleeve cream top.   
"Are these comfy?" Harry asks as he lifts Louis into his arms and grabs his things. 

Louis nods, nuzzling into Harry's neck happily sucking on his dummy. Harry piles all of heir belongings into the back of the car next to Louis and straps Louis in the middle seat. Louis covers his own legs with his blanket and sits Ted on his knee. 

Harry calls Liam when they arrive at Harry's work because Louis is asleep and he needs to know if Liam thinks it's acceptable for Louis to be in this environment. Liam tells him that it's fine as long as he knows Harry is there and he gets looked after properly. Liam has faith that Harry will look after his Lou. 

"Daddy," Louis whimpers sleepily when Harry picks him up out of the car to carry him inside the building.   
"It's okay, babe. Just a minute." 

Harry carried their things inside of the shop and lays Louis on the couch, covering him with the blanket again.   
"Are you okay sweetie?"   
"Yes daddy. Comfy," Louis smiles. Harry kisses his forehead and sits down in the chair next to him.   
"Good. The first appointment I have is in like fifteen minutes. So you can go to sleep or I could give you your bottle before I tattoo him?"  
"Bottle please," Louis smiles. 

So Harry lays with him and let's him drink as much of the bottle as he can before he's falling asleep. He lays Louis back down, careful not to rouse him too much and puts his dummy next to him.

Harry shushes Andy when becomes stomping through the shop. Andy raises an eyebrow but when Harry points towards Louis he smiles warmly and sits down quietly.   
"I take it you are still doing the 'pretend baby' thing then?"  
"Yeah we are. It's really good for the both of us. He's had his bottle so I should be able to give him one and get him lunch after Tom's tattoo. I don't know how long he'll sleep for though."   
"It'll be good to meet him then. Is it okay to introduce myself while he's - what did you call it?"  
"We just say little. When he's little," Harry supplies. 

"Is it okay for us to meet while he's little?" Andy asks as he sets up his tubes and ink.   
"He should be alright. Just be gentle and quiet with him. Like you would be with a real child." 

They begin talking about the tattoos they're doing today when Tom walks through the door, greeting both tattoo artists with a hug. Harry applies the stencil of a tiger head to his bicep and free hands the body with marker pen. 

"You think that looks good?" Harry asks as Tom looks in the mirror.   
"Looks amazing," Tom nods, situating himself in the chair. 

Harry looks up to Louis when the buzzing starts, checking if he wakes up but he doesn't, only furrows his brows and frowns a bit. Satisfied that his baby is okay, he returns to his work and strikes up conversation with Tom. 

 

The tattoo is large, so Harry has to do the line work in this session then colour and shading separately. Louis wakes up three quarters of the way through him tattooing and starts sniffling softly but it catches Harry's attention.   
"Hey baby. Are you okay?" He asks gently, putting the tattoo gun down and sitting next to his boy. Tom could use a break anyway, Harry decides. 

"Daddy," Louis stresses, quietly looking around at the new people and surroundings he was too tired to look at before. "Who?"  
"This is Tom," Harry smiles, pointing at Tom who gives Louis a small wave. "And this is Andy. My best friend." 

Andy smiles proudly and waved at Louis too.   
"Hi, you're Louis, if Harry's told me the truth," Tom laughs.   
"Harry," Louis whispers. There's something about that word he can't recognise.   
"Oh. Uhm-" Tom stumbles, looking to Harry for help. 

"He meant daddy. Your daddy, Lou," Harry soothes. "Is my little boy going to be good until daddy's finished the tattoo?" 

Louis nods, ignoring the pressure in his bladder because daddy wants to carry on. 

But the moment the needle starts buzzing again Louis jumps out of his skin and let's go, warmth flooding his pull up and soaking through into his trousers. He begins crying, startling everyone in the room. 

"Oh, baby. It's okay- let's-" Harry babbles, stuck for words.   
"Go clean him up. I'll buy some pants and nappies from asda," Tom intervenes. 

Harry nods hastily, rushing to bring Louis into the bathroom. He peels off his pee sodden pants and pull up and wipes him down with a wet wipe. Louis is still crying.   
"It's okay baby," Harry soothes, sitting on the floor and holding Louis to his chest. "What's got you so upset, hey?"   
"Noise," Louis wails.   
"Okay. You don't like the noise. That's okay, we won't hear that noise for he rest of the day. Not a problem." 

Though Harry knows that it is. It's something more than just noise to Louis judging by that reaction. And it's Harry's job to make that noise. He needs to. 

So- like a good daddy - he comforts Louis until Tom arrives with a box of pampers and a pair of joggers. 

Harry lays Louis on the floor, thankful they keep it clean, and straps a nappy around his hips.   
"Don't wanna!" Louis frowns and kicks out.   
"Don't kick daddy, it's not very nice," Harry sighs when Louis kicks his chest again for good measure. "You need it in case you have another accident. Now be good for daddy. We're going to go out for lunch and then we will come here and daddy will finish work. Then we'll go home and have hot chocolate and cuddles in bed. Okay, mister?"   
"Yes daddy," Louis sighs defeatedly.   
"Good," Harry grins, placing a kiss on Louis' nose. 

 

Louis and Harry go to McDonald's for lunch and Louis plays with his toy happily, no one even giving him a second glance. They go back to the shop and Harry puts his beats over Louis' ears and plugs them into his sleepy songs. It has lots of Ben Howard songs and some audio clips of rain. 

"Okay?" Harry asks hopefully. Louis nods his head and kisses Harry's nose, making Harry chuckle. 

Louis can't hear the buzzing now because of his music and his head is buried in a pillow and covered with the blanket with Ted right underneath his chin. Harry stares at him adoringly every few minutes and thanks Andy over and over again for the help. 

 

Louis does end up falling asleep, waking up when Harry and Andy are cleaning their supplies with no Tom in sight. He smacks his lips together until his daddy sits down and feeds him his bottle as he lays on his daddy's lap, happy to be there. 

"That wasn't so bad was it bud?" Harry grins, buckling Louis into the seat and strapping Ted into his own when Louis tried to do it and only success in hitting himself with the buckle. 

They sing along animatedly to the songs playing on the radio as Harry drives to Louis' house. Beside Louis is everything they arrived with today and a box of nappies. And Harry feels like that's a step further but he doesn't mind at all, relishes in it actually. 

"Daddy has a happy baby now, doesn't he?" Harry chuckles and blows raspberries on Louis' tummy as he undresses him to get ready for his bath. Louis complained about feeling icky and stinky so Harry ran him a bath quickly. 

Once washed and dried Harry powders Louis' bum and allows him to waddle around with just a nappy on him.   
"My beautiful baby boy!" Harry cheers as he sweeps Louis into his arms. Louis let's out a squeak, giggling loudly. "What would I do without you? So pretty. Such a good boy for daddy." 

 

Louis falls asleep that night with dreams of his daddy that soon turn into nightmares about his ex-daddy. He wakes up sweaty and crying shakily, Harry offering him a drink of water. 

"Baby, what happened?"   
"Daddy!" He sniffles.   
"I know baby. Bad dreams suck. Maybe if you cuddle closer you won't have any." 

So Louis does, hangs off every word that comes out of Harry's mouth as Harry describes in vivid detail the dream catcher he has in his bedroom, how he thinks Louis could use one too. Louis lays on Harry's chest, limbs clinging to Harry's side with Ted stuck between their torsos. 

"Go to sleep baby, I'm right here. I'm not going any where." 

Louis tosses and turns and can't get comfy so Harry feeds him a warm bottle as he paces up and down the living room, eventually lulling Louis to sleep. He sighs in relief and puts Louis beneath the blankets, praying that he sleeps without another bad dream- he can't bare to see his baby so scared. 

 

But luck is not on Harry's side and Louis has another bad dream, this time at 4:57 in the morning and he doesn't stop crying fully until 7:03. Harry's stays up with him and keeps him feeling safe in his daddy's arms. He calls Andy and tells him to cancel all of his appointments for the day and decides that today needs to be a daddyandlouis day. A real one with nothing in the way. 

Despite his reluctance the day before, Louis is more than happy to run about naked besides his nappy. They make chocolate chip pancakes for brunch, play cops and robbers; hide and seek and a new game Louis has made. He tries to sneak kisses to his daddy without him noticing. It's fun for everyone. 

Both of them are still bothered by the accident at the shop and the nightmares. However, that can wait for another day because Harry is too scared to ruin something so perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Liam comes over to check on Louis when Harry texts him about the nightmares. He knows what they're most likely about. 

"Hey, bug, you okay?" Liam asks gently when he sees Louis sat on the couch. Louis squeals and jumps up and down in his spot as he waits for Liam to pick him up.   
"Li!" He cheers.   
"You let daddy put your nappy on you too? You must have been a super good boy!" Liam praises, tickling Louis' tummy. Harry stares on happily, watching his boyfriend smile for the first time in what feels like days when really it's a few minutes. 

When Louis isn't giggling he is always frowning, look scared or upset. He relaxes into Harry's arms when Liam offers to go make a bottle. Harry kisses his forehead and combs his fingers through Louis' hair. But Louis apparently didn't like that because he gasps and flails until he's not lying on his daddy's chest and is instead, on the floor. He tugs at his own hair as he starts crying loudly.

Liam rushes in to the room and sits next to Louis, trying to detangled his tiny fingers from his hair.   
"Lou, no," Liam sighs, "it's okay, it looks lovely. All that beautiful hair on your head, your daddy loves your hair." 

He looks to Harry for help so Harry clears his throat and sets a gentle hand on top of Louis'. It's still in his hair but it's not pulling at it.   
"Your hair is so soft and pretty, Lou. I love playing with it when we cuddle or when you're going to sleep. It falls so nicely on your forehead, makes you look so soft and lovely. It's great, not a thing I would change, okay baby?"  
"See. Your hair is lovely. You're lovely. Calm down," Liam says firmly. 

It helps ground Louis and he relaxes back into his chest, closing his eyes with exhaustion.  
"You want a bottle baby?" Harry asks and grabs the bottle Liam had brought in with him.   
"Yes please daddy," he says quietly, letting Harry pick him up and settle on the couch with him. He opens his mouth and the other two let him drink in silence. 

 

It's not comfortable. It's eerie, a sound they're not used to. The tension in he room is high but it's not something to address when Louis is little so Liam and Harry ignore it until Louis is having a nap. 

"What was that?" Harry asks hoarsely, wiping a hand over his face.   
"You work at the tattoo shop right?"   
"Yeah. Why?"   
"Did you tattoo while he was there?"   
"Yes. I had to."   
"No, I know, I know. Just- Louis loves his hair. He used to at least. Zayn got annoyed when Louis used to fuss with his hair. He loved it when Zayn played with his hair but Zayn said he was too needy and would be better if he didn't have any. So he shaved it all off. Louis didn't take it well as you can see." 

Harry leans his elbows on his knees and puts his head in his hands.   
"Guessing the needle sounded like a razor to him?" Harry sighs.   
"Probably."   
"What do I do?"  
"Play with his hair nicely, make sure he knows you like it. Just do what you do already. He enjoys it."   
"Okay. I can do that," Harry smiles thankfully because he knows he can look after his boy after all. 

"Lou!" Harry sings loudly to wake Louis up. "Baby!" He sings even louder, chuckling when Louis throws an arm over his face. "Feel better?"  
"Mhm," Louis hums, smiling sleepily up at his daddy.   
"That's good, babe. Now do you want to come and eat some lunch? I made chicken casserole."   
"Yes please daddy," he yawns, stretching out before sitting up. "Carry?"

Harry happily picks Louis up, holding him on his hip as they make their way downstairs. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and buries his face in his shoulder.  
"You look so pretty when your hair is all messy from sleeping. Look so cuddly and perfect. Like my own little teddy bear," Harry teases, ruffling Louis' hair.

 

Liam welcomes Louis with a cuddle and kiss to the cheek while Harry gets them their lunch. They put Lilo and Stitch on while they eat, Louis talking to the both of them through mouthfuls of food but they don't mind. 

Liam calls Niall and they have decide to have a sleepover. They put a few duvets down on the living room floor with pillows and blankets to go over them. Niall brings popcorn and crisps and Harry makes cookies with Louis. 

"What flavour?"  
"Peanut butter. With chocolate." 

Harry moves Ted and Louis' blanket, which have been with him all day, to the side to stop them getting messy and rolls up Louis' sleeves.   
"Don't need a messy baby now do we?" Harry says with a stupid grin on his face, fetching the ingredients from the different cupboards. Louis shakes his head with a giggle, reaching for the sugar. 

 

Harry and Louis take turns mixing, wiping bits of batter on each other. Harry wipes it in Louis' lips and kisses him, licking it off slowly.   
"Daddy!" Louis gasps.   
"What, baby?" Harry hums, nipping at Louis' lower lip.   
"Feel tingly," Louis mumbles shyly, hands resting over his nappy despite the fact that it's too thick to show that he's getting hard. 

"Do you now?" Harry grins, rubbing his hand over the top of Louis' nappy making him moan.   
"Please," he whimpers, leaning against Harry's chest. "Daddy, more."   
"Stay still for daddy, baby," Harry whispers. "Got to stay quiet. Don't want Liam and Niall to hear you do we?"

Louis shakes his head rapidly, sucking on his daddy's neck. Harry's hand moves faster, pushes harder and makes Louis louder. They both stop caring about whether the other couple can hear them. The only thing that matters is Harry fitted between Louis' open knees with a hand over his nappy and Louis panting into his neck. Harry holds him close with a hand in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp. 

 

"So pretty baby. C'mon, I know you can do it. Come for daddy, princess," Harry encourages when Louis seizes up and grabs onto Harry tightly. Louis let's out a single loud, high-pitched moan before he's coming into his nappy, still mouthing at his daddy's neck. 

"Did so well, Lou. Daddy's so proud." 

 

He takes Louis upstairs to change his nappy and sets him down with Liam and Niall for a rest. Harry finishes the cookies up by himself and brings them in on a plate. Niall swaps places with Harry, getting up to make hot chocolate for he four of them as Liam sets up a DVD. 

"Watching?" Louis asks quietly from where he's tucked into Harry's side.   
"Big Hero 6. It's really good, babe. You'll like it." 

 

They sip hot chocolate and dunk cookies, and giggle and tear up at the film and fall asleep with tangled limbs and sloppy kisses. 

 

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis comes out of his headspace the next day though he is complaining about a tummy ache.   
"Have you eaten anything bad?" Liam frowns as he watches Harry rub Louis' tummy.   
"Not that I can recall."

 

They chat about anything and everything, the music channel playing in the background. Niall makes burgers for lunch, Louis only nibbling until Harry encourages him to try and eat it all. 

"I think I know what it is," Harry starts when he gets Louis alone. He came up to get socks so Harry ran after him to talk. "When you were little you didn't go number two once. At all. That could give you a tummy ache." 

Louis' cheeks flush at the mention of his bowel movements, looking at his hands. Harry takes his hands in his to get his attention.   
"I know it can be a bit embarrassing to talk about it but you should be okay with telling me. Maybe you could even do a number two in your nappy when you're little."   
"No-" Louis protests. "Never."   
"Well if we manage to get you regular again and you are little for as long as you were this time you'll have trouble with not doing a number two. And I wouldn't have a problem with it either. I wouldn't find you icky," Harry promises. 

Louis shakes his head, pouting. Harry sighs, accepting that Louis won't talk further about it so he just wraps his arms around him and holds him close, leaning back so he's lying on the bed and Louis is on his chest.   
"I want you to be healthy. And not going the toilet everyday means you need to eat better." 

Louis begins to squirm in his hold so Harry grips him tighter.   
"There are a few options. We could wait until it happens on its which may be very painful. Look up some home remedies to see if they work. We could get you laxatives or suppositories. Or I could give you an enema." 

It floats in the air as both of the boys lay silently.   
"Will you think about it Lou? For me, just think about the options in giving you." Louis nods and kisses Harry's shoulder. "We could bring it into play too. Using suppositories or laxatives could work very well for when you're little and an enema might be good for naughty things. If you wanted it of course."  
"Can we stop talking about it?" Louis sighs. 

"You need to decide. I don't want you to be in pain."   
"It's gross."  
"No it's not. It's normal, love. Which one appeals to you most?"  
"Laxatives. Suppositories might work when I'm little," Louis admits shyly.   
"Okay. I'll look for some when I go to asda later."  
"Thank you."

 

Harry goes shopping for food and picks up a box of laxatives and suppositories from the medicine isle. His cashier eyes him a bit when putting the medicine through the till.   
"If you don't mind me saying, prune juice works very well," the cashier murmurs as she hands him his receipt. "Worked for all of my children." 

 

She was kind enough to let Harry run back and grab a bottle. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry calls out, laughing at himself. Louis comes and helps with the bags, kissing Harry on the cheek. "I got a few things." 

Louis just nods.   
"Laxatives. Suppositories and prune juice. Which one would you like to try?"  
"What one do you think I should try?"  
"Let's try prune juice first yeah? Keep it natural for now." 

So Harry puts them all in the medicine cabinet, giving Louis a spoonful of prune juice. Louis protests, insistent that he can do it himself but Harry shushes him and holds the spoon against his lips until he opens them. Louis gags at the taste of the medicine, shuddering once he's swallowed it. 

Harry envelopes him in a hug and whispers into his hair that he'll always be there and that he's proud of how well he's handling it. Louis clings to him happily, nuzzling his face into Harry's chest.

"Daddy?" Louis asks, muffled by Harry's chest.   
"Yes baby?"   
"Can I have a cookie?" 

Harry laughs and smiles down at Louis. He shakes his head and kisses Louis' nose gently.   
"Sorry but no. Not with your tummy like this, it will just make it worse."   
"But daddy!" Louis whines.   
"No buts, mister. Now are you going to argue or are we going to colour cute pictures together?" Harry smiles softly.   
"Colour," Louis grumbles, tugging his daddy by his hand into the living room. 

 

"Hey, Li, look what I drew!" Louis demands. All three of the lads watching Louis colour had realised he was little again, sucking on his thumb and fidgeting constantly.   
"Wow, buddy, that's really good!" Liam grins as he examines the picture. He drew a picture of Harry and Louis, and Liam and Niall. Pink hearts float above their heads and its labelled 'Daddy and Lou. Li and Ni!'

 

Harry sticks it on the fridge, kissing Louis' cheek as he tells him how well he did and how good his picture is. Niall chips in with the praise making Louis' cheeks flush a beautiful pink colour. 

"Louis, it's bedtime, c'mon." 

Louis shakes his head and clings to Niall's leg.   
"Don't go Ni!" 

Niall looks up helplessly at Harry, shrugging his shoulders. Harry sighs and picks Louis up, dragging him away from Niall.   
"No Daddy!" Louis screams.   
"Louis William!" Harry shouts. Louis startled and looks at his daddy with a wobbly bottom lip. "Go to your room. Now." 

He starts crying when he reaches the bottom of the stairs but Harry just says goodbye to Liam and Niall and waits for Louis to calm down himself. He brings a bottle of milk upstairs and the prune juice. When he entered the bedroom he finds Louis any naked on the bed with a nappy and his pyjamas beside him. 

"Oh, so we've decided to be good now?" Harry hums, raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes daddy."   
"Was still very naughty of you to shout at daddy like that. And after being so good too," Harry sighs. Louis starts sniffling, looking down at his hands.   
"Spanking?"  
"No, no. I think my little one is tired. Sleep well princess."


	24. Chapter 24

Louis wakes up with a pain in his belly, groaning and kicking his daddy in the side.   
"Baby? What's wrong?" Harry hums, kissing his cheek.   
"Tummy!" Louis wails. Harry smiles softly and rests his hand on Louis' tummy, rubbing it in gentle circles.   
"It's okay baby, it's okay. Just stay lying down," Harry soothes, trying to think of things to calm him down. 

"Daddy," Louis sobs, "what?"  
"You need to use the toilet baby. It's okay, just relax." 

Louis raises his knees to his chest, squeezing his tummy muscles hard. It takes some time but he finally released himself. 

He cries harder as he goes, holding on to Harry harder. Harry shushes him and cleans him up quickly, looking forward to cheering his baby up after him being so upset. Louis clings to his daddy desperately as Harry gives him a bottle and reads him a bedtime story for his nap. 

When Louis wakes up Harry gets bum a cup of apple juice and sits him on the side in the kitchen.   
"I think we should make some cakes," Harry grins, holding his boy tightly still.   
"Rice crispy cakes?" Louis asks hopefully.   
"Whatever you like, princess." 

Louis timidly stirs the bowl of melted chocolate as he sucks furiously at his dummy with concentration. Harry watches him fondly, just appreciating how pretty his baby is. Despite his determination, Louis ends up with chocolate smeared all over his cheeks and his fingers. Harry chuckles and licks Louis. 

"So tasty," he hums. "Could just say you all up!" Harry exclaims, grabbing Louis and spinning him round. Louis shrieks with laughter, throwing his head back and grinning at his daddy. 

"Liam invited us to go to his house for lunch. Do you want to go see Li and Ni?"   
"Okay, daddy." 

Harry packs a bag with a few nappies and cream, a colouring book and Louis' pens, a bottle, a change of clothes, a box of rice crispy cakes and one of Louis' toy trains.   
"Ready to go?" Harry grins and lifts Louis up onto his hip. Louis nods and smiles back.   
"Let's go!" He shouts making Harry laugh.

 

"Hello sweetheart, Niall is just in the living room," Liam tells Louis after giving him a hug. He watches him waddle into the room shouting Niall's name at the top of his lungs.   
"Thanks for having us over, wanted to get out the house for a little. Think we might go for a walk later."  
"That sounds nice. C'mon, foods ready."

 

They watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while they eat their lunch. Louis lets his daddy feed him his scrambled egg and he munches away happily on his toast. It smears butter all over his cheeks making him all greasy and sticky. 

"Louis, let me wipe your face," Harry demands as Louis runs away from the wet wipe. "Come back mister, or you don't get any rice crispy cakes." 

There's a moment of silence when Louis sits and ponders what his best option before he slumps and slowly goes back to Harry. Harry grabs him by the waist ad makes him straddle his lap.   
"Stay still." Louis whines as the cold wipe washes away the butter all over him but he lets his daddy do it because he knows he'll get cuddles and kisses after it. And to Louis, his daddy's cuddles and kisses are the best thing ever. 

 

After thanking them for lunch and colouring a picture together, Harry and Louis leave Liam's house.   
"Would you like to go for a walk pumpkin?" Harry asks gently as he cuddles Louis to his chest. "Maybe we could play with your play-doh. Which one?"  
"Walk and then play-doh!" Louis cheers. Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes.  
"You know what sounds like fun?" 

"What,daddy?"   
"Going on a bike ride. Yeah?"  
"Yay!" Louis shouts, having completely forgotten about the other ideas.   
"Let's get your coat on then, baby." 

Louis lets his daddy zip him up and smiles excitedly up at him. Harry gets the bike out for Louis and makes sure everything is as it should be.   
"Daddy ride bike?" Louis asks innocently.   
"Daddy wants to keep an eye on you, baby." 

Louis has help climbing onto the seat but once he's started he's okay. Harry keeps up beside him, showing him which way they're turning and helping him avoid people.   
"Stay on the path love, it's hard to ride on the grass." Louis nods, little tongue sticking out in concentration. 

Harry's phone begins to ring, distracting him. As he fumbles to get it out he turns around and hears a crash. He turns around quickly, eyes widening when he hears Louis screech and sees him lying on the floor, the bike on top of him. He lifts the bike and pushes it away, caressing Louis' cheek. 

"Where does it hurt baby?"  
"Arm! Leg! Daddy make it stop hurting!" He wails. Harry panics, ringing the emergency number.   
"It's okay darling. Daddy's here, it's going to be okay." He moves his hand down Louis' leg. "Where does it hurt? At the bottom in the middle or top?"   
"Bottom," Louis sobs. 

It pains him to not pick up and comfort his boy but he can't in case he hurts him further. 

"Hello? What's your emergency?"  
"My boyfriend fell off his bike, he's really hurt his arm and his ankle."   
"Can we have your location?"

Harry sits next to Louis, trying to calm him down as he cries.   
"Daddy- hurts," he hiccups.   
"I know, baby, I know. But we'll get you all fixed up in a minute. It'll be alright. I promise." 

The ambulance arrives after ten minutes, the paramedics lifting him carefully on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. I climb in with them and they begin the drive. The paramedic gives him oxygen to make sure he's okay. But this just makes him panic further. 

"Daddy- what?" He cries. The paramedic gives me a funny look but I finite him.   
"It's okay. Just to make sure your breathing is good. Like daddy makes you do to calm down."   
"Calm?" 

Harry nods and holds Louis' un-injured hand, counting the breathing for him.   
"Good boy, Lou. Being so brave," Harry praises. 

When we get to the hospital Louis is rushed straight to the X-ray room. He is extremely disorientated, looking around wildly for his daddy while a big machine hovers above him. Harry calls out to him, telling him to be still while it takes a picture of his arm and leg.

When they're done Harry and Louis are shown to an open, bright white room.   
"What?" Louis asks.   
"You're going to get a cast on your ankle and your arm, Louis," the doctor answers. "And you can choose the colour of them too!" 

Louis gasps, looking at his daddy excitedly but still nervous.   
"What colour do you want on you arm, Lou?" Harry asks gently, kissing his forehead. Louis frowns up at him.   
"Cast?"  
"A big bandage that will go round your arm and leg to make you all better. And you can have it any colour you want." 

"Pink!" Louis exclaims. Harry chuckles and nods his head.   
"Of course it's pink. Is that okay?" He asks the doctor.   
"Yeah, brilliant. He just needs to be able to stay still for when we're applying the cast." 

Harry sits beside Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
"You going to sit still for the doctor, baby?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis pouts. The doctor raises his eyebrow and begins to wrap up Louis' arm. 

"This cast will be from his knuckles to above his elbow. And the one on his leg will be from his toes to the of his calf. He'll have trouble doing nearly anything by himself so is there someone who can always take care of him?"  
"I'll be there nearly always but two of his friends can be there if I'm working."   
"That's great." 

Louis sniffles when the doctor moves his arm up to wrap the bandage around and he tries to move away but Harry holds him still, biting his lip to stop himself crying for his baby. Louis wails loudly as the doctor bandages him, spitting out the dummy that was pushed into his mouth. The doctor smiles sadly at the two and apologises but continues his work. 

"I recommend a lot of bed rest and pain killers. You'll have appointments every now and then just to see how you're getting on and healing but it should be smooth sailing from here. Any issues obviously come to the hospital. Now I just need to bandage your leg and add the colour to both of them." 

Louis is quite drowsy, coming down from the shock of being injured, just wanting the pain to subside and to go home and go to sleep with his daddy. 

 

Once it's all done the doctor tells Louis he did really well to sit so still and Harry praises him too. 

 

Harry rings Liam.   
"Li can you come and pick us up?"  
"Where from?"   
"The hospital. Me and Lou went for a bike ride and he fell and broke his arm and his ankle. He's just got his cast on and we don't have a ride."  
"Yeah, yeah sure. We'll be there in ten."

"Li and Ni are coming to pick us up, baby," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. Louis' head is resting on Harry's shoulder, his arms dangling by his side.   
"So sorry baby. I'm so sorry."   
"Not your fault," Louis sighs quietly, kissing his shoulder. Harry doesn't say anything, knowing this discussion would be better with big boy Louis rather than little. 

Liam puts the wheelchair and crutches the hospital has given them into the car while Harry situates himself and Louis in the back seat. 

"Hi, Lou," Niall smiles gently. "How you feeling?"  
"Sore," Louis complains.   
"Aw babe," Liam sighs and puts his seatbelt on. "We'll all look after you right?" 

Louis nods his head and stares down in wonder at his cast.   
"It's a very pretty colour, love. Nice choice," Harry compliments, kissing his head.   
"Pink," Louis smiles, trailing his okay fingers over the casts.   
"You were so brave for daddy. Such a brave boy. Daddy's so proud," Harry grins. 

"Can we stay at yours?" Liam asks. "I just want to make sure he always has someone with him." Harry is tempted to insist that he can handle it but he knows how he'd feel if he couldn't keep an eye on his best friend.  
"'Course." 

They give Louis his medicine and tuck him into bed, all cuddling in around him as he falls asleep. 

Liam is scared for when Louis wakes up as a big boy and realises what happened, knowing he'll freak out. 

Niall is just concerned about the wellbeing of poor Louis. 

Louis just wants his teddy and his daddy. 

And Harry? Harry is feeling guilty as hell.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis sleeps for a long time. Harry never leaves his side, opting to pee with the door open so he can see Louis if he really needs to go. 

Liam makes and brings him breakfast, insisting that Harry finish every last morsel in order to be able to take care of Louis. And yeah- Harry can agree with that. 

 

It's at lunch time, when Niall has pushed Harry into the shower and is sat watching Louis carefully that he groans. Louis sniffles and whimpers and tries to roll over before Niall stops him gently. He peaks one eye open and his bottom lip begins to wobble. 

"Sore!" He sobs, looking around at his injuries and the room frantically. "Daddy?" 

Upon hearing his name Harry jumps out of the shower and ties a towel round his hips. He sits on the end of the bed.   
"Love, relax. Please try to stay still for me. You remember what happened right?" Harry asks calmly.   
"Yes daddy. Fell of my bike?"he recollects.   
"Yeah, baby you did. Hurt your arm and your leg, love."

 

Harry feeds him a fruit salad and helps him sit up before handing him a smoothie.   
"Yummy, Daddy," Louis grins. Harry smiles back and kisses his head.   
"That's good, baby. You gonna sit still while I get dressed so you don't hurt yourself?"   
"Yes daddy," Louis nods easily, shifting his teddy to sit in his lap while watching Harry dress. 

Harry drops his towel and walks around the room to find his clothes, deciding on leaving the shirt and throwing on a pair of joggers that cut off at the knees.   
"Top daddy?"   
"Wanted to be able to feel you properly baby," Harry mumbles as he slides into bed next to Louis. 

With much caution, Harry pulls Louis' top off and to lie on him, chest to chest. The skin to skin contact calms them both down and Harry mumbles gentle words to Louis as they lay there, hands kneading aching muscles in his back.   
"Need a wee, daddy," Louis whispers and begins to wriggle.  
"You've got a nappy on. Go and I'll change you," Harry whispers back, brushing Louis' hair out of his eyes. 

 

Louis sighs and closes his eyes, resting his face on his daddy's shoulder as he goes, yelling Harry when he is finished. 

Changing him is difficult but they manage to do it without the casts getting in the way too much. Harry carries Louis back to bed, his limbs hanging lazily with dead weight. 

"Daddy," Louis whines. "Want to go downstairs!"  
"You can't baby. We don't want you to hurt yourself do we?" Harry hums.   
"I won't," Louis pouts. "Promise."   
"Nope. You're staying in bed for at least today." 

Louis' lower lip starts to tremble and his eyes fill up tears before he writhes against Harry's hold.   
"Daddy doesn't love me!" He screams and tries to throw himself backwards out of Harry's arms. Harry holds the back of his neck as well as his thigh to keep him close.

Liam comes rushing up to help, grabbing Louis carefully into his own arms with Harry's help. Louis continues to scream and shout that his daddy is mean and that he hates him and how he wishes he wasn't his daddy. And even though Harry knows he's just upset, it hurts.

 

Liam brings Louis into the bedroom and sits him on the chair instead of the bed. He won't stop crying and it's hurting Harry's head but Harry's chest hurts more because of how upset and hurt Louis is and the things he's saying. 

 

Liam shouts for Niall to come and get Harry. Niall wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him towards the stairs. 

 

They listen tensely as Louis continues to shout until he wears himself out. Liam tucks him back into bed and sits next to him. 

"Lou. There was no need for that. Was there?" Liam scolds. Louis sniffles and shakes his head. "You need to apologise to your daddy. He's very upset."  
"Is he angry?"  
"Not angry but he's sad because of what you said. Are you going to be good if I shout him up here and be nice?"  
"Yes Li."  
"Good boy." 

He kisses Louis on the cheek before shouting Harry from the landing. 

Harry thanks him before going to sit next to Louis.   
"Have you calmed down now?" Harry asks coldly. Louis whimpers.   
"Yes daddy. I'm sorry."  
"You should be. What you said was very mean Louis." 

Louis looks down in shame and nods his head.   
"I know daddy. I'm so sorry. I do love you. And I'm so happy that you're my daddy."

"I love you a lot too, Louis. I'm happy that I'm your daddy but when you say you're not it scares me okay? It made me very sad. And I would've punished you but I can't really and I know you feel bad and understand you did wrong."  
"I'm very sorry daddy. Can-can i give you a kiss?" He stutters, looking hopefully up at Harry. And how can he deny that?

He leans down enough that Louis can press his lips to his before pulling away again. 

 

"I love you, daddy. Thank you for taking care of me. Can we cuddle while I colour?"  
"Of course, we can, Princess. Can daddy help you colour?"  
"Only if you colour nicely, daddy," Louis smiles.   
"I'll try my best, sweetheart."

 

Niall and Liam sit on the chair together and watch the other couple interact. 

 

"You okay bud?" Niall asks as he sits next to Louis, leaning over to look at the picture. Louis hums his agreement, smiling briefly up at Niall before going back to choosing colours. 

Harry and Liam have gone shopping. Liam for food and Harry for baby supplies. Niall is keeping Louis company, giving him one of the rice crispy cakes he made yesterday. Louis curls up with Ted and asks Niall for some cuddles. He gets his dummy and Ted and cuddles and is happy. 

"What's up Lou?" Niall whispers when Louis sniffles. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sad," Louis whines.   
"Why, Lou?"   
"I-I don't know," Louis frowns, sighing as he looks up at the ceiling.  
"What will cheer you up, hey?" Niall asks gently. "Want me to make you a cup of tea and paint your nails?"  
"Yes please."

 

Louis drifts into the space between awake and asleep as he waits for Niall, no thoughts going through his head. He calms down before Niall comes back up and smiles thank fully at Niall. 

"What colour?"  
"Pink!" Louis shouts, tapping his cast to show that they'd match his nails.   
"Good choice," Niall grins and goes to root through Louis' Niall varnishes. He knows he has a colour like this. 

 

 

When Harry and Liam come back Louis has successfully been cheered up and his nails are dry and pretty. Harry kisses him on the cheek and tells him that he always looks pretty before asking what he wants for dinner.   
"Pizza?"  
"Pizza sounds good to me," Liam agrees, standing in the doorway of Louis' bedroom. "I don't think any of us can be bothered cooking." 

 

Everyone agrees so they order three pizzas, each one a different flavour, before they all sit around Louis.   
"I'll let you sit downstairs tomorrow, Lou. And in a few days all four of us are going to go to the zoo. That will be fun, won't it?" Harry's smiles tiredly.   
"Daddy sleep!" Louis lisps around his dummy.   
"Daddy will sleep when you do after dinner. And Liam bought you your favourite ice cream so you can have that tonight as well."

After they've eaten pizza, Harry feeding Louis even though he still has a working arm, they eat their ice cream before all curling together on the bed. Louis and Harry lay in the middle and Liam and Niall go either side, Liam next to Louis and Niall next to Harry.   
"Best daddy in the world," Louis whispers and kisses his daddy's cheek. "Love you, baby."  
"Love you more daddy. Now sleep," Louis grins.   
"Are you copying me?" Harry chuckles as Louis quotes what he usually says at bed time.   
"No," Louis giggles. 

 

Louis is allowed downstairs the next day, happy that he can but sad that he has to stay on the couch or sit in his wheel chair.   
"I don't want to sit in this stupid chair!" Louis huffs in frustration.

"I know you don't, princess but you need to don't you?"  
"Yes," Louis sighs. "I know." 

 

The day after that, Louis isn't little, but what has happened hits him hard and he lies in Harry's arms crying the whole day about how shit his life is going to be now that he is pretty much helpless. Harry doesn't shush or quiet him, he simply listens and holds him. When Louis is all cried out, Harry reassures him that everything will be okay, that he'll help him every step of the way, that he has nothing to worry about and that they'll take it one step at a time. 

Louis slaps his chest for that. But he laughs wetly, sniffling and wiping his nose on Harry's shirt.   
"I smell," Louis complains.   
"I know," Harry agrees.   
"You're meant to tell me I don't," Louis whines.   
"Sorry, love. You smell like roses and prettiness," Harry amends.   
"That's better."  
"Cheeky boy." Louis blushes, looking down. 

 

So, with a bag wrapped around his casts Harry helps him into the shower, washing him and holding him up before he crowds his against the wall. Louis has to go- has no other option -as Harry trails a hand down to his dick. 

"When was the last time you came?"  
"Uhm-" Louis stops to think about it as Harry wraps his hand. "Too many days ago?"  
"Not the answer I want, Lou, and you know it's not," Harry scolds. The water is beating down on his back, broad shoulders protecting Louis from the stream.  
"A week today," Louis figures out. "You r-rubbed me through my nappy while we made cookies."  
"That was fun," Harry grins and Louis nods in agreement. "I'm going to be nice and slow and gentle with you tonight. I don't need to cause you any more discomfort do I?"  
"No daddy," Louis hums, allowing Harry to tilt his head to the side as he buries his face in Louis' neck. His tongue drags up and down the skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. 

"Love your mouth, daddy," Louis whines as Harry begins to suck between his collarbones.   
"I love you," Harry whispers.   
"We said that for the first time a few days ago," Louis said. "It's my first time hearing it as a big boy." 

He has gone strangely quiet and still.   
"D-do you not … did you only think- because you were little? It's okay if you did. But-" Harry's throat is beginning to hurt as he fights off tears and Louis grabs the back of his neck.   
"Daddy, shut up." Harry is confused. "I love you. Like a lot. Now kiss me." 

 

Harry kisses him with every ounce of love he can muster before he turns the water off and haul both of them out of the shower. He towels them off and removes Louis' plastic bags. Louis grins when Harry pulls one of his own t shirts over his head, Louis drowning in fabric and otherwise bare. He badgers Harry until he reluctantly tugs a pair of boxers up his legs. 

("I like you naked." 

"I know you do, Daddy," Louis blushes. "But I'm sure Liam and Niall would appreciate it if we kept it in our pants around them."

Harry makes a noise of disagreement and dismissal. Louis laughs.)

Harry puts boxers on himself but nothing else as he pulls Louis back downstairs.   
"Y'know the worst thing about being big now?" Louis hums.   
"What's that, love?" Harry smiles.   
"I can't just go in a nappy. You're going to have to haul me up and down every time I need the loo."  
"And I shall do so without complaint," Harry grins. "Any chance I have, to hold you in my arms, I will take."  
"You're sweet." 

 

Liam and Niall are playing poker at the coffee table. Harry sits with Louis on the couch and props his leg and arm up with pillows before switching the telly on. 

"Can we watch the Chester Zoo programme?" Louis asks.   
"'Course we can. We're going there in three days," Harry reminds.   
"What about if I'm little?"  
"What about it?" Harry grins. "We'll still have fun, you'll love it. And either way we're going to push you round in your wheelchair all day."  
"I hate that thing," Louis grumbles.   
"I know you do, love. But you can't use your crutches. I don't know why the hospital gave you them with your arm."

Louis shrugs. 

 

He has the last of the ice cream after they eat dinner. The others are just happy to see him happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis loves the zoo. He marvels at the animals from his wheelchair and blushes when he has to tell his daddy that he needs a change. Harry coos and kisses his head before pushing him in the direction of the toilets. 

Louis falls asleep while he gets his face painted and then wakes up as a butterfly much to his delight. Harry grins and takes a picture every time Louis shouts 'camera!' They all get photos with Louis and get one together before buying ice cream. Despite Louis loving the ice cream it mainly goes on his face rather than in his mouth and he fusses when Harry tried to wipe it away. 

Louis cries loudly when Harry announces that it's time to go home so Liam crouches down to his level and promises that they'll come back soon. Niall ruffles his hair and hands him his dummy before Harry continues to push him. 

 

A few weeks later, Harry builds a blanket fort to try and cheer up a particularly glum Louis. He drapes sheets and rolls blankets and hangs fairy lights and throws pillows everywhere in the living room, positioning them until it's a soft, pretty, safe haven for Louis. Music plays quietly in the background. He makes a cup of tea for the both of them and goes back upstairs to where his boyfriend is doing sudoku in bed. 

"You okay, babe?" 

Louis hums, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.   
"Just struggling with this puzzle." Harry grins and kisses his cheek.   
"C'mon, love. I've got a surprise for you." Louis lifts his arms to allow Harry to pick him up after he moves his sudoku book. Harry kisses him softly when he has him on his hip, nipping at his lips and pulling away when Louis really gets into it. Louis whines loudly, a drawn out noise that is music to Harry's ears. 

They go downstairs and Louis gasps when he sees the state of the living room.   
"Daddy, this is amazing!"  
"I thought it'd be a bit of fun for you that is safe."   
Harry settles him inside the den and lays next to him, trailing his fingers softly over Louis' little belly.

Louis stares at the pretty lights for a few minutes before turning his head to his Harry.  
"Thank you, daddy."

Harry grins and leans down, kissing Louis slowly as he continues to stroke his tummy. Louis closes his eyes and sighs contently as Harry hovers over him.   
"You're welcome, love. Look so pretty in my shirt and your little panties."

Louis blushes and looks at Harry's lips.   
"Not panties, daddy," he pouts.   
"Okay, they're not panties," Harry agrees, despite the both of them knowing that he is in fact wearing women's underwear. "You still look pretty in them, princess." 

Louis hums and rubs his thumb over Harry's collarbone, moving over to the centre of the both of them.   
"Come closer please," he whispers. Harry complies and lowers himself so Louis can kiss the skin he was previously caressing. 

His skin is pink and purple when Louis pulls away and, besides Harry himself, it was one of the prettiest things he's ever seen. He loves marking Harry's skin, marking his daddy as his own. Harry loves doing the same to Louis so that's exactly what he does. 

Harry moves down until he can kiss Louis' belly button, smiling up at his boy. His teeth scrape lightly over his hip, stopping to suck a mark on the paler skin that was hidden beneath the panties, and Louis moans softly. Harry moves his lips over the soft cotton of Louis' underwear until he reaches the bulge that is quickly straining more and more against the fabric. Louis gasps when Harry's tongue darts out and licks a slow stripe along the line of Louis' dick. 

Louis whines, unable to move against Harry to get more of what he craves. He craves Harry. And he knows that all he has to do is ask. 

"Daddy, please," he whimpers, scrunching his nose up in frustration. "What's up, Lou?"  
"More please," he begs. "I need more-"

Harry squeezes him hard, getting him to quiet down before he pulls down his underwear.   
"I'll look after you, baby, it's okay. Daddy's got you. Just relax and enjoy yourself." 

He spits on his fingers and presses them to Louis' hole, adding more pressure when he feels he muscle flutter beneath his touch.   
"Prefect, baby," he murmurs as he works the first finger in. "So amazing and pretty."

Louis is shivering and whimpering as Harry adds another finger, biting his lip and staring at the makeshift-ceiling of the blanket fort.   
"Feels good, daddy," he whispers, nearly groaning his soft words.   
"I'm glad, baby. I want you to feel good."  
"'Nother one?" Louis asks.   
"As you wish, love," Harry grants as he presses a third finger in with the other two, kissing around the mark he made earlier. 

When Louis is nearly crying for more than just stretching, Harry begins wriggling his fingers in ways that can make Louis scream. Louis grunts and squeezes his eyes closed, panting as Harry's hot mouth envelopes the head of his dick, tongue following the foreskin and then dipping into his slit.   
"Fuck- oh my god!" Louis nearly shouts. 

Harry pulls back just to admire his boyfriend. There is a shine to Louis' skin that comes with the sweat and makes him seem even more radiant than usual. His tan skin looks delectable beneath the fairy lights and Harry thinks he wants to keep him like this forever: barely clothed, dishevelled yet soft, begging for more, begging for Harry, laid out in front of him to do with as he pleases. 

Louis pouts at the loss until Harry lets his lips meet the tip of Louis' dick, lowering his head all the way this time to try and get Louis to come. Harry doubts it'll take longer than two minutes. 

He moves his fingers and his tongue in the ways he knows Louis likes and encourages him with soft touches and confirmations that he can come until he does so into his mouth. Harry eagerly swallows and slowly pulls his fingers out. 

"You enjoy that, baby?"  
"Very, daddy. Thank you. Now, come lie down with me." 

Harry complies easily and drapes a blanket over the both of them. He kisses Louis' head and gets a peck on the cheek in response.   
"I love you," Harry whispers into Louis' hair.   
"I love you too, daddy," Louis grins and places one last kiss to the bruise on Harry's chest before allowing himself to fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

They keep the den for a few days, Harry finding that it calms Louis down a lot and he enjoys Louis being happy and relaxed. Liam and Niall stay with Louis when Harry is in work and thought feels like forever to Louis, within a few weeks they are back at the doctors to get his casts off. 

Louis is fretting, clinging worriedly to his daddy, sucking on his dummy and looking around nervously. Harry pets at his hair, rubs his back and hums small tunes to his boy to calm him. Niall has a hand on his uninsured ankle as a form of comfort. Liam sits there, biting his lip and twiddling his thumbs.   
"Lou, it'll be okay. They all know what they're doing, they've done it many times before. And daddy will be right there with you, I'm not going anywhere," Harry promises, mumbling his words against Louis' ear. 

"It's scary, Daddy!" Louis repeats for the seventh time because Harry is just not getting it. 

"I know it is, baby, but you're my brave boy, aren't you? You're always so good and strong for daddy. You can do that now can't you? For daddy?"  
"I can try," Louis sniffles, wiping his nose on Harry's shoulder.   
"And we'll go get ice cream after its finished." 

 

It happens and Louis hates it. He sobs and screams and is pinned to the table to stop him hurting himself but then it's over. Just like that, it's finished. Louis is being let go and Harry is bundling him up and kissing him repeatedly.   
"Did so well, my brave little boy," Harry coos. "So proud, daddy is so proud of you. We're going to get your medicine from the doctors and your exercises. Then we will get you some ice cream."

They still keep the wheelchair, Harry being told that Louis may still have trouble with his leg in the future. 

They get ice cream. And then they go to Louis' house. Liam and Niall have cleaned everywhere from top to bottom, stocked the fridge and bought a few films that Louis had wanted to watch. 

Liam and Niall stay while they watch the film but go when it's Louis' bedtime, leaving with a kiss to his forehead and a hug from Harry.   
"Baby, bedtime," Harry calls from the bathroom.   
"I want daddy time!" Louis announces, wiggling his toes experimentally.   
"We can have some daddy and Lou time, babe. But you have to go to bed soon." 

Harry lays with him on the bed and takes his clothes off, except for his nappy. Louis giggles about being naked and kisses his daddy's chin before he begins to whine about wanting a proper kiss. 

"Daddy!" He huffs. "Kisses?"  
"You want kisses, sweetheart?" Harry grins. "Well, princess gets what princess wants." 

He leans down and kisses Louis slowly, hands cupping his face.   
"Did you enjoy your ice cream?"  
"I like you more daddy," Louis smiles cheekily.   
"I like you lots, love."

Louis kisses Harry's neck, hands unknowingly going where they shouldn't. Harry shifts and kisses his cheek gently, Louis' hands going beneath his waistband.   
"Wh-what're you doing, Lou?"  
"It's warm there, Daddy," he answers innocently, all doe-eyed and pouty-lipped. 

Harry nods and smiles tightly, willing himself to not get hard. Louis nuzzles his bare chest, wriggling his hands to warm them up quicker. Harry squeezes his eyes closed and feels himself beginning to get hard. Louis figures it out too and grabs ahold of his dick.   
"Daddy?" He asks quietly.   
"Yes hunny?"  
"Why is you willy hard?" 

Harry thinks he's never heard something so hot yet endearing. It feels dirty, liking something that is from a 'child' but it's from Louis. And Harry can't deny it. 

"Because I think you're very pretty and I like your hands on it," Harry answers with red cheeks. Louis' mouth opens slightly in understanding as he nods, pulling Harry's dick out of his underwear.   
"What're you doing, Lou?" Harry gasps as Louis rubs his thumb over the head.   
"Playing." 

"Wow, that's good baby. You having fun?" Harry grunts, voice strained as Louis holds him carefully, eyeing him with fascination. His tongue sticks out in concentration as he trails his index finger over the vain that runs down the underside.   
"I want it to do something," Louis complains. "It is fun, but it would be better if it did something."   
"Gotta play with it more to see what it does then, baby."  
"Okay, Daddy," Louis grins.

Louis tugs at it gently and is rewarded when a drop of white comes from the top.   
"What's this daddy?"he asks as he scoops it up on his fingers.   
"It means you're playing well, that you're making daddy feel good. You're being a good boy."   
"What does it do?" Louis asks, confused. 

"You can put it on my willy and it'll help your hand move better. Or you can eat it."

He furrows his eyebrows and stares down at the white goo on his fingertips before he licks one timidly. His nose scrunches up but he continues to lick at it, licking his lips once his fingers are clean.   
"Is it nice, Lou?"  
"Tastes funny," he shrugs. "But I like it."   
"That's good, sweetie. If you rub it up and down you'll get lots of that stuff."   
"Really?" Louis gasps excitedly.   
"Yes, princess." 

Louis begins rubbing it enthusiastically then, little hands going up and down again and again and again to try and get more of the salty stuff. Harry groans and thrusts into Louis' tight grip. 

"Use one hand to rub here, please," Harry requests, tapping the head of his dick, knowing that once Louis has gotten his hands on there he'll come quickly. 

Louis removes on hand and places it around the head of Harry's dick, fingers digging in a little and its clumsy and genuine but to Harry it's the best.

Louis waits impatiently for the hire stuff and when it does his daddy swears and shouts and fucks into his hands. The White stuff ends up on his daddy's belly so he lets go of his daddy's willy and sits on his thighs.   
"Are you okay, daddy?" He asks quietly.   
"I'm great baby. Did such a good job, darling." 

 

Louis sits and scoops up the come and eats it until there's no more left and Harry is nearly hard again. He climbs off of his daddy when he says he needs the toilet. 

His daddy comes back in and cuddles up to his side, kissing him goodnight and telling him he's beautiful.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, baby?" Harry smiles softly.   
"My willy is hard..."


	28. Chapter 28

"Daddy, if you had to have a super power what would it be?" Louis asks, lying naked on his bed as he waits for Harry to get his clothes out.   
"I'd want to fly," Harry smiles, happy to have conversations like this with his boy.   
"If you could fly where would you go?" 

Harry ponders over it as he looks for the specific top Louis has requested and hums.   
"If I could fly... I don't know where I'd want to be besides with you. I'd love to take you away on a nice holiday somewhere. So maybe I'd fly you somewhere sunny and nice."   
"That's lovely, daddy," Louis grins, pleased with his daddy's answer. 

"What superpower would you have?" Harry asks.   
"I would want to be invisible."   
"Why?"   
"I could spy on you when you're nakey," Louis giggles, cheeks going rosy.   
"I'm always happy to be nakey if you want me to be," Harry smirks.   
"Can we have a nakey day one day?"  
"Yes, we can, Lou. I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." 

"What time are we going out?" Louis asks, pulling his top over his head and smoothing it out on his torso.   
"We are going to pottery at one so we can go to lunch before then. And afterwards we can go for dinner, have a lovely day out."   
"Okay. Thank you for taking me out." 

Harry grins and kisses him gently, twice on the lips.   
"Thank you for letting me. It should be fun and I'm excited to spend time with you when you can actually walk," Harry grins.   
"Is it cold out today?" Louis asks.   
"A little, yeah."  
"I may bring my crutches out just in case," Louis decides. 

They eat at a small restaurant for lunch, only getting something light so that they could get something more filling at dinner time. 

Louis is amazed when they enter the pottery shop. There is so much to choose from. Harry finds something easily, settling on a large mug. He chooses his colours that he wants to use to paint the mug and then goes to retrieve aprons for himself and Louis.   
"Here you go, Lou," Harry says gently and ties it at the back when Louis slips it over his head. 

"Thanks. You chose a mug?"  
"Yeah. You've got to help me with it though, okay?" Harry smiles.   
"Okay."  
"Just do as you're told," he hums, hands settling on Louis' hips.   
"I always do, daddy," Louis says sweetly, grinning at Harry over his shoulder.  
"Sure," Harry chuckles. "What're you going to choose?"  
"'M thinking of doing a candle holder."

Louis finally gets the one he wants, a dome to put over your candle that has holes in to cast rays of light around the room. He thinks it'll look beautiful in his lounge, on the coffee table. Or on Harry's beside table. 

Harry gets the paint down from the high shelf when Louis decides on the colours. They sit next to each other and begin painting. They both take very different approaches: Louis gets a large bowl full of water and swirls teal and purple together before he dips in his candle holder. 

It creates a lovely marble effect, the colours mixing together beautifully. He turns to Harry to wait for it to dry before he begins adding details. Harry grins and kisses his jaw, returning to the task he was concentrating on. 

He has painted his hand black and held one side of the mug to leave his hand print. After washing his left, he does the same with his right hand on the right side.   
"When that's dry I want you to paint yours white to go over mine like this," Harry explains, taking Louis' hand and holding it to his, heels of their palms aligned so you can see the difference.   
"Okay. I can do that."  
"Yours is very pretty. We'll have to buy some nicer candles to go in there."

 

An assistant comes over and moves their pottery aside and invites them over to make their own piece of pottery. Louis sits on the stool, Harry coming to stand behind him as it begins to spin, arms slotting between Louis' arms and torso. Louis laughs and rolls his eyes but still smiles when Harry kisses his neck and covers his hands with his own so they could do it together. 

It's messy and full of laughter and was originally going to be a vase but it got horridly misshapen somewhere in the middle due to Harry squeezing Louis' hands and in turn, the vase. 

They end up with a fruit bowl that they plan to decorate it together. So they continue with their own decorating projects while an assistant readies the fruit bowl for decorating. 

Louis does his hand prints for Harry's mug and then adds small swirls of black linework to his candle holder. 

Harry gives them to the assistant so she can prepare them for being taken home and she gives them the fruit bowl to decorate. 

"I was thinking we use pink, green, blue, yellow and orange and water them down a little. Then we do circles of them on the bowl, overlap some of them and it'll look like stained glass or a mosaic. Did you have any ideas?" Harry explains.   
"No but I'm definitely on board with yours. You go grab the paints and I'll get the water?" Louis wagers.   
"Deal," Harry grins. 

 

The bowl turns out even better than the both of them had anticipated. Louis kisses Harry when thanking him for such a wonderful day. 

They wash up a little and pay for their pottery before Harry drives them to the Italian place near Louis' house. 

When they're seated and have ordered Harry grins sheepishly over the table at Louis who returns the smile.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm great," Harry beams. "Though I don't enjoy all of this back and forth between houses. It'd be fair enough if a lot of people lived in both of our houses so they were still in use while we're away but they're not."  
"What're you trying to say?"

"Will you move in with me?" Harry mumbles, nervously looking at the tablecloth. 

"Louis!?" He hears someone gasp and turns around quickly to see who it is. A young girl, who seems to be in her teens. She has long blonde hair and looks very shocked.   
"Lottie, wh-what're you doing here?" Louis stutters trying to comprehend the question Harry just asked and the appearance of his sister.   
"I'm staying at a mates house. Oh my god, I haven't seen you in so long." 

Louis nods and gets up to hug her, Harry standing to be beside him, a hand resting on his hip. Lottie looks up to Harry then, holding a hand out to him. 

"I'm Lottie, Louis' sister. You are?"  
"I'm Harry," he answers easily, shaking her hand politely. "Louis' boyfriend."  
"Oh, I thought that was Zayn?"

Harry turns to Louis, squeezes his hip gently as a comfort.   
"No. He hasn't been my boyfriend for along time now," Louis mumbles, placing his hand over Harry's.   
"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Harry. How long have you two been together?"  
"Nearly five months," Louis answers, leaning into Harry's side. "When are you going home?"  
"Few days, it's half term right now," Lottie smiles. Then she seems to get sad. "I wish you'd come home and see us sometime."  
"We both know that's not going to happen, Lot," Louis says sadly. 

"I've got to go but can we swap numbers so we can get in touch?"

So they exchange numbers and Lottie runs off. Louis kisses Harry's chin and goes back to his seat. Harry rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair before sitting back across from Louis. 

"So..." Louis sighs, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry about that. It's not the most ideal way to meet the family."   
"I'm more worried about what you were going to say before we were interrupted," Harry mumbles nervously. He is ringing his hands together and biting his lip. 

"I would like to. And Niall and Liam have been looking for a new house. It's just a big step."  
"I know it is, but if you moved in with me, Liam and Niall could move into your house and you'd always be able to go back there if you wanted to."  
"Okay," Louis says nervously. "Yeah, I'll move in with you," he repeats more confidently. 

Harry grins so wide he's scared his face will split and he leans over the table to kiss Louis eagerly. He squeezes his hand and fails to wipe the smile off of his face.   
"I love you," Louis grins, absolutely buzzing.   
"I love you too, sweetheart." 

 

Louis calls Liam the next morning about it, lying on his front on the bed while he lets himself air dry after having a shower. Harry walks in, sits behind him and kisses the small of his back, after making a cup of tea. 

Louis grins over his shoulder at Harry and sighs quietly as Harry begins to massage his back. Harry admires his arse, rubbing it and grabbing handfuls, and watches Louis struggle to keep his voice calm for Liam's sake. 

Louis yelps when he feels Harry spread his cheeks and run his tongue slowly along his hole. He turns to send Harry a warning glare but Harry just smirks, squeezes Louis' arse harder before burying his face between his cheeks. 

Louis coughs, telling Liam that he just stubbed his toe. His voice is wavering and higher pitched than it was before. 

He squirms but Harry holds him still, tongue continuing its movements. Louis' embarrassment on makes him harder, along with the tongue in his arse. Harry brushes his knuckles over Louis' balls, pressing them down slightly just to see if he can pull a reaction out of him. His legs seize up and he arches his back, gasping. 

"Don't come. You don't get to come until you've finished the phone call. And don't end it early."

Harry would easily say that eating Louis out is one of his favourite things to do so right now, he's putting everything he has into it. Fleeting touches make Louis wonderfully needy, trying to push back against his mouth. But direct, quick and harsh movements make him squirm to get away, cause tears to come to his eyes. 

"Alright, Lou, me and Ni will come and see you two later."  
"Bye, Li," he whimpers and waits for Liam to hang up. 

When the phone call ends Louis sobs into his pillow.   
"Daddy. Can I come? Please let me come! Please, daddy."    
"I don't know, princess, can you?" Harry hums making Louis cry even louder. "Whats your colour?"  
"Green, daddy. May I come?"  
"How long have I been doing this?"Harry asks. 

"One hour and seventeen minutes," Louis whimpers.   
"In thirteen minutes, it'll be over." 

Those thirteen minutes are torture for Louis and when his timer goes off and he once again asks for permission, Harry simply pulls back and smacks his arse. 

"Not today, princess."

Louis curls into a ball, keeping his hands away from his untouched dick. It is curved against his belly, nearly purple and sore. Harry curls around his back, kissing his shoulders and whispering praise in his ear.   
"So proud of you, baby, did so well for daddy. Gonna be good and keep your hands off?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis sniffles.   
"Good boy."

Louis nods his head weakly and turns to lie on Harry's chest. But it presses his dick into Harry's hip, creates friction that really, he could do without. Harry pets at his hair and shushes him, kisses him until he is relaxed enough to stop wriggling. 

"Now daddy is going to have a wank, love. Okay?"  
"Can I watch?" Louis asks.   
"Yes. Go and sit in the chair, legs spread and hands on the arms of the chair." 

Louis sits as he was instructed to and watches desperately as Harry strokes his dick, as his daddy comes when he himself is not allowed. 

Harry turns the lights off and opens a window before he gathers Louis into his arms.   
"I know that was hard but you were so good! Absolutely amazing, babe. Daddy's so proud. Daddy loves you so much."  
"Love you, daddy," Louis mumbles after kissing Harry gently on the lips. 

Liam finds them like that when he shows up, naked and tangled up in the sheets together asleep, and decides that something was definitely going on while he was on the phone.


	29. Chapter 29

It doesn't take long before Louis is moving in. Liam and Niall sell their house easily and without complications and Louis is eager to move in with his daddy. 

He and his daddy spend the day unpacking his clothes and books and other possessions. 

Lottie and Louis occasionally message each other to check in but it stays hidden from their mother, Louis not wanting to face her.

"My daddy wants to go shopping for some things for our house," Louis grins, holding the phone to his ear.   
"Well, you can spare me the details of what you buy," Liam jokes. "I'm so glad you're happy."   
"Me too. Tell Ni I said hello?"  
"Of course, love," Liam agrees. "I'll see you soon, have fun with your daddy."  
"I will," Louis giggles, eyebrows wiggling though Liam cannot see him. "Bye, Lou."  
"Bye, Li, love you."  
"Love you."

Louis jumps when he feels arms wind around his waist but settles back against Harry's chest.   
"You alright, princess?" Harry hums, his chest vibrating with his words. Louis nods his head, titling it so Harry's lips can skim over the soft skin of his neck.   
"Yes daddy. Are you?"  
"I'm fantastic," Harry smirks. "Love being able to touch my boy." 

Louis bites his lip, hands holding onto Harry's forearms.   
"Love being touched by my daddy," he retorts. He gasps when Harry begins sucking gently on his shoulder. "Daddy." 

Harry bites him carefully.   
"Well," he chuckles. "You'll have lots of fun later then."   
"W-why?"  
"We're going to a naughty shop," Harry whispers against the shell of Louis' ear. Louis gasps and shivers.   
"Are we going to buy... Naughty things?" He asks quietly.   
"Hmm. Maybe if you're good."   
"I will be good daddy, I promise," Louis says quickly.   
"I'm sure you will. Now go on, I've put your clothes on the radiator so you can get toasty when you're out of the shower. And we will have lunch while we're out."   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis smiles, turning his head to accept the kiss from his daddy. Harry bites down teasingly on Louis' lip and pulls back. 

"No problem, princess." 

And when Harry smacks Louis' bum on the way out, Louis definitely doesn't whimper and go back for another heated kiss. Except he definitely does. 

When he comes back down he lets Harry help him get his coat on and then excitedly skips out to the car. Harry fondly shakes his head and locks the door behind himself, sitting in the drivers seat. 

"Excited, Lou?" Harry teases. Louis nods his head and smiles coyly up at Harry. "That's good, baby. I am too." 

When Harry parks the car Louis squeals and jumps out. Harry gets out and slams his door, hand wrapping around Louis' neck. Louis freezes, staring up at Harry.   
"Calm down, be good," he says sternly.   
"O-okay. Sorry, daddy, I will. I promise you, I will be-"  
"I know, sweetheart, I know. Just need a little reminder sometimes," Harry agrees, releasing his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. Louis holds on tightly to Harry's shirt, tiptoeing to reach his lips easier.

They walk into the shop, hands together because Harry doesn't want Louis wandering around without him. Louis tells him that he won't, that he always wants to be with his daddy. But either way, they both enjoy the contact and affection it provides. 

"We both get to choose one thing and then we'll agree on another one together. So we'll get three new toys, baby."   
"I can't wait daddy."   
"Have you thought of anything you want to get?"   
"Can we just look around so I get to see all of it?" Louis requests shyly.   
"Of course we can, princess."

Louis gasps when he goes past the age-play section. He takes ahold of a light pink tutu and looks up hopefully at Harry.   
"Daddy?"   
"That'll use up your option, love. Keep looking and if you still want one of these, we'll come back and get it," Harry reasons. Louis nods his head. 

Louis doesn't choose somethings for when he's little, though he thinks he could use it anytime. He lets go of Harry's hand with a gasp and runs toward the shelves, grabbing the item that had captured his attention. 

Harry starts to admonish him but he trails off once he sees what Louis is holding.   
"Are you serious?" Harry whispers, standing behind Louis to look over his shoulder.   
"Very. This would be amazing!" Louis exclaims, staring at the box in wonder.   
"You sure? Don't want to look at the other stuff?" Harry asks.   
"Nope. I'm 1000 percent sure. Plus," he grins. "We still have to get your one and the one we both choose."

Harry takes the box to get a better look. 

'CLONE A WILLY' is printed in bright, obnoxious lettering.   
"Why do you want this so bad?"  
"Well, if you're in work I can use it. I can suck on it while you fuck me or if I ever want round two but you can't get it up, this will come in handy."  
"You're going to like a dildo more than me," Harry mutters.   
"Never like anything more than you, daddy," Louis says quickly, smushing himself against Harry's chest to hug him. "I love you. And your dick. But mainly you." 

"I love you too, Lou. Now let's get mine!" Harry grins, anxious to get home.

 

"I think I've found what I want," Harry says to Louis who is running his fingers along a plug on the shelf.   
"What's that daddy?" Louis asks as he turns around to see what Harry is holding.  

Harry shows it to Louis and Louis is both sad and excited.   
"Why do you get more than me?" He pouts. Harry raises an eyebrow when Louis crosses his arms angrily.   
"Why are you being a little brat?" Harry counters. "I said we'd buy these if you were good. If you're bad I'll put them all back." Louis looks at the floor and nods his head. 

Harry continues to look and Louis taps his arm.   
"Wh-what did you pick?" He asks nervously, voice quiet like he's scared to speak.   
"You can dress up for daddy like a kitty with these. Got you a tail plug and ears and mittens."   
"I've wanted a tail plug for so long!" Louis exclaims. "Thank you daddy. Sorry for misbehaving." 

Harry kisses his hair and brings him against his chest again, knowing his boy will want comfort when he feels bad. Because when Louis has been bad he beats himself up about it, is disappointed in himself for disappointing his daddy. So Harry will tell him off but he'll always take care of his Louis. 

"It's okay sweetheart but that's it. No more chances. And we've still got to choose a present for both of us."   
"I think all of these presents are both for us ," Louis says.   
"They are but we chose them independently, we can choose this one together. What's something we both like but haven't really tried?"  
"Uhm..." Louis' cheeks go pink for the first time since they stepped inside the shop. "A fucking machine?" He whispers. 

"That sounds amazing, Lou, well done. Clever boy aren't you?" Harry praises.   
Louis grins and holds his daddy's hand as they go on a search for the one they want. 

They get a machine, a 'sex saddle' (in the media) that comes with a remote so Harry can control how Louis gets fucked. And it also uses detachable dildos, Louis telling Harry that maybe he'll put Harry's 'CLONE A WILLY' on it so Harry can fuck him and his mouth at the same time. Harry kisses him right there, passionately in the middle of the aisle. 

 

They pay, go to subway for lunch and sit in the back corner to discuss their recent purchases. Louis blushes when he realises how needy he sounded, begging for another Harry-dick. But Harry seemed nothing but turned on by it, so he was okay, excited to use all of them. 

 

When they get home Harry shouts Louis upstairs and covers his eyes when he gets to the doorway of their bedroom.   
"I got you a surprise," Harry grins, walking him into the bedroom. "Open!" 

Louis opens his eyes, stood at the side of the bed. On the bed is the pink tutu he had admired in the shop, a glass plug with a pink gem on the base, a pair of pink panties, pink stockings, a pink cock cage and a tiara.   
"Now you can really dress up like daddy's princess," Harry murmurs against his throat. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it, daddy!" Louis shouts, jumping up to wrap himself around Harry. "Thank you so much, daddy. You are the best daddy ever." 

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis slowly when Louis lets his lips trail to his.   
"You're welcome baby. I thought it would be a nice present for both of us." 

Louis nods his head in agreement but continues to kiss Harry eagerly, pulling away and resting his head on Harry's shoulder so he can still kiss his skin.   
"Love you so much, daddy."   
"And I love you so much too, princess."


	30. Chapter 30

Harry and Louis use one of the things for the first time a few days later. Louis is curled up in Harry's lap, Harry's long fingers playing with his hair. 

"You want to try out my present?" Harry asks softly into his ear. Louis perks up then, no where near sleep like he previously was. He nods his head quickly, turning to kiss Harry slowly, relaxing into it. 

 

Harry moans when Louis nibbles on his jawline as he carries him up the stairs. Louis' legs are wrapped around his hips, tongues tangled together like Louis' fingers in Harry's hair. Harry puts Louis down on the bed, going down with him as they continue to kiss, sharing noises with each other and panting into each other's mouths like they couldn't breathe without one another. 

Louis pulls back and lets Harry's lips create galaxies on his neck that he wants to stay forever.   
"P-present?" He asks. Harry grins and nods his head, allowing himself one more kiss before he gets up to retrieve the things he needs. Louis lies splayed out on the bed, lips swollen and beautifully pink from kissing. His eyes follow his daddy around the room longingly. Harry smiles softly at him from where he is stood in front of his cupboard. 

"You okay, baby?"   
"I'm great daddy, excited. Are you?"  
"I'm very excited, sweetheart," Harry nods, walking back over to the bed. "Want to wear panties?"  
"Uhm can I decide in a minute?" Louis requests.   
"Of course you can, love." 

So Harry slips the thigh high, black, knitted socks up his legs, kissing the skin before it's covered by the fabric.   
"You're so beautiful, baby." 

Louis asks if he can keep his thin, black jumper on because he could get chilly. Of course Harry agrees, he'd do anything for his baby. Louis holds his hands out and lets Harry strap the bondage mittens around his wrists. They make him unable to use his hands at all and he absolutely loves them. Harry turns him over, hands massaging his arse gently as he sucks bruises into the dimples of his back. 

"You doing okay, lovey?" Harry asks sweetly, as he spreads lube over two fingers. "Words, baby," he encourages when Louis just nods.   
"I'm okay. Little nervous because it's a knew thing."  
"That's normal, sweetie. But everything's okay, right? Because daddy's here. And daddy's got you," he soothes. "You okay for me to start?"  
"Yes daddy, thank you." 

Harry slowly circles Louis' hole, the pad of his thumb pressing in just so before pulling it back out.   
"My beautiful, beautiful boy," he whispers softly as he eases one finger into Louis slowly as to not hurt him. Louis sighs happily, smiling where his face is pushed into the duvet. 

Harry pulls his finger out and when he pushes it back in, his index finger accompanies it. Louis whines and arches his back even more.   
"Look so lovely like this, baby. Love seeing you open up for me."   
"Daddy-" Louis pants. "Feels good."  
"That's good, Lou. I always want you to feel good. I'm gonna put your plug in know okay?"   
"Please, daddy."

Louis shivers when he feels the soft, black fur brush against his thighs and the hard plug pushing into him. 

"Doing amazingly, Lou. Nearly finished." 

When the plug is snug inside Louis, the jumper being held up by the tail and shows his arse of nicely. The tail sways between his thighs, tickling his sensitive skin. He bites his lip, rolling onto his back when Harry guides him to. 

He stares up at his daddy, wonderfully flushed and glossy eyed. Harry kisses him gently, lovingly before he clips the cat ears into Louis' hair.   
"Stunning," he whispers, fingers softly brushing over Louis' cheek bone as they stare into each other's eyes. 

"Only crawling for you, baby. I'll carry you down the stairs," Harry explains before he carefully picks his lovely lad up. Louis panics a little when he can't grab hold to ensure his safety, but Harry tells him it's all okay and he trusts him and relaxes. "I'm so proud of you, Lou." Louis makes a soft mewling sound and smiles shyly up at Harry. "Good boy." 

Harry puts him on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and pats his head twice before moving to sit on the couch. 

He watches with wide eyes as Louis crawls over, a mitten clad hand pushing hair out of his eyes in a very cat-like gesture. His hips wiggle and the tail moves slowly, over the curve of Louis' bum as he makes his way over to his daddy. 

When he gets to Harry, he nuzzles against his leg, strokes at it with his "paw". Harry pats the couch beside him, grinning when Louis hops up to sit on the couch with him.   
"Good, little, kitten," he compliments, scratching between Louis' "ears" when Louis curls up next to him. Louis hums contently, resting his head on Harry's thigh.

Harry goes out of the room to get a drink and comes back with a small bowl of milk, placing it near his feet. Louis looks surprised but hesitantly crawls over, raising his bum when Harry strokes along his back, body chasing his touch. Nervously, he laps at the milk, Harry stroking him or playing with his tail the whole time.

"Good boy, drinking all of your milk. Such a good kitty," Harry praises, lying next to Louis on the floor. He trails soft fingers over Louis' thighs and Louis giggles, batting at his hand with his paws. Harry laughs too, letting his hands go beneath the jumper to scratch at Louis' belly. He hums quietly and presents his belly to Harry, wriggling when it tickles. 

He plays with his own tail, whimpering quietly when it tugs on his rim, Harry watching happily. Louis rolls onto his belly and stretches, pushing back until his tail is high in the air and his face is at the floor. Harry twirls his tail around his finger, observing Louis as he begins to crawl around the room. 

He finds a box, the one their new toys were packaged in, and wiggles his way into it, popping his head and paw out to scratch at the lid. Harry grins, shuffling over to hit the cardboard flap back up so Louis can continue playing. He stays there messing with Louis for a bit before Louis jumps out of the box, tackling Harry to the floor. He paws at Harry's chest, circling a few times before he settles on Harry's stomach. 

Harry strokes his hair gently, scratches behind his ears and on the underside of his chin.   
"Good kitten. Sleepy kitten?" He asks quietly.   
"Yes daddy," Louis whispers, wiping at his eyes with his paws. 

He brings Louis upstairs and takes out the clips, undoes his mittens and removes his plug. But he leaves the jumper and socks, wanting Louis to be warm.   
"Did brilliantly, baby. So much better than I thought it would be. Daddy loves you.   
"Love you, daddy. Had fun."  
"Did you love?" Harry grins. "That's good. Sleep now, baby or daddy will have a grumpy Lou on his hands." 

"Night kitten."


	31. Chapter 31

Louis is little over the next few days. But he's deeper in his headspace than usual. Harry takes care of him as he always does. 

"Where's my little boy?" Harry grins, holding his hand over his eyes. Releasing them he begins tickling Louis. "There he is! Peekaboo!" 

Louis giggles and squirms away from his daddy's fingers, grabbing hold of one in his tiny hands. Harry watches him, confused as to why he was so interested by a thumb until Louis opens his mouth and pulls the thumb past his lips. He suckles gently on Harry's thumb, Harry kissing his forehead and picking him up without taking he thumb out of his mouth. 

Louis holds on tightly to Harry's hand to make sure his daddy doesn't take away his new toy. 

 

Harry lays him down on the bed, unbuttoning his onesie slowly before blowing raspberries on his tummy. Louis squeals and pulls on Harry hair to get him to stop.   
"Did that tickle, baby?" Harry chuckles, pulling the onesie fully off. "I think it's bath time for Lou." 

He takes off his wet nappy and picks him up, carrying into the bathroom where he'd already ran a bath for his boy. It isn't high so he lets Louis sit in it, an arm around his back to keep him up while the other arm washes Louis. When Harry has to pour water onto Louis' hair Louis starts crying, kicking and screaming. And Harry just carries on washing his hair, telling him that he's okay and it's only water. When Harry begins massaging Louis' scalp Louis calms down, melts into his touch. 

"Good boy, Lou, doing such a good job. I know, bath times no fun," Harry agrees when Louis looks at him with his teary eyes and pouty lips. Louis whines when Harry removes the hand that was in his hair and tries to get it back. Harry chuckles, tilting Louis' head back so he doesn't get soap in his eyes. 

When he is all clean Harry picks him up with a towel and wraps him up tightly, carrying him back to their bedroom. He brings the talc with him and gets Louis to roll over so he can powder his front and his back. 

Then he tapes a clean nappy over Louis' hips and takes a baby grow, on with no sleeves and no legs because Louis gets hot when he sleeps in a nappy. He kisses Louis' head and gets him beneath the blankets. 

"You stay here, while daddy gets you a bottle."

He makes the bottle quickly and comes back to Louis who is still lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.   
"Okay, mister, c'mon."

He gets Louis to lie across his lap, head supported by his arm. Harry nudges the teat of the bottle against Louis' lips. He eagerly takes it into his mouth, sucking quickly to get the warm milk.   
"Hey," Harry chuckles,"slow down, baby. Or you'll get a sore tummy." 

Louis slows down, eyes half closed and unfocused as he begins to fall asleep. He whines, making grabby hands. Harry smiles and hands him his teddy bear. Louis smiles to, a little bit of milk spilling from the corner of his mouth. Harry wipes the drop with his thumb. 

"Okay, sweetheart," Harry says gently. "Well done for finishing your bottle. Now we can go to sleep, yeah?" 

Louis nods but then his little bottom lip begins to wobble when Harry pulls the bottle out. He lets out a loud cry, tears leaking down his cheeks.   
"Hey, it's okay, shh, baby, it's alright," Harry is quick to whisper, picking Louis back up and standing with him. Louis' head is on his shoulder, Harry has a hand on his back and one on his bum, repeatedly patting his nappy as he walks around. 

"It's okay," Harry whispers sweetly into his ear. "Daddy's got you, just go to sleep. Shh." 

Harry kisses his temple and begins to sing softly the first song he thinks of, having watched the Little Mermaid the day before. 

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?1

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!  
But who cares? No big deal,  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancing

Walking around on those  
What do you call 'em? Oh, feet

Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a  
What's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be, part of that world

What would I give if I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Betcha' on land, they'd understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world." 

By the end of the song Louis is asleep. Harry smiles to himself, shaking his head and kisses Louis' cheek. He tucks him back into bed beside himself. 

He texts Liam, the other boy having asked to be updated on how Louis is. Liam rings Harry, putting him on speaker so Niall can hear him too. 

"How's he been?" Liam asks worriedly.   
"He's still very little, been quite fussy. I think it's the stress of moving in, seeing his sister. Obviously he was okay with staying at my house but now it's full time so I think it's a little overwhelming."   
"Well, when he isn't as little we'll come and see him. Unless you want us to babysit while you go out and do something," Niall offers.   
"I don't think I could bare leaving him like this, but it'd be nice to spend time with both of you."   
"Sure. We'll visit tomorrow afternoon," Liam says. "Night Haz."  
"Night Li, night Ni."


	32. Chapter 32

Louis comes out of his headspace a few days later, being visited every day by Liam and Niall and his daddy always being by his side.

Harry sits him down and kisses his head, holds his hand.   
"Was everything okay? Everything we did?" Harry asks. Louis nods.   
"It was a little scary really, going that far," Louis says quietly. "I felt like I literally couldn't get through to you. But you looked after me so it was okay." 

He has a small smile on his lips as he kisses Harry's knuckles.  
"I'll always look after you," Harry says truthfully. "Now, I've got to go to work so you are going to go to Liam's house. Okay?"  
"Okay, daddy. I'll miss you," Louis says softly.   
"And I, you. But then I will come and pick you up and we will have a little fun. Okay?"   
"More than okay," Louis grins. 

They both get their coats on, Louis still in his Winnie the Pooh pyjamas, and get in the car. Harry drives to Liam's, handing Niall the back pack he's prepared in case Louis starts feeling little again. He kisses Louis quickly on the lips and tells him to be good before he drives to work. 

Louis has fun with Niall and Liam, Niall painting his nails and Liam baking cupcakes with him. Louis smiles every time he sees Niall and Liam kissing, whispering private words in each others ears. 

Harry however, has a mug more unsettling day. When he asks who his first client is he's told it's the one and only: Zayn Malik. 

"Hi Harry," Zayn grins, shaking Harry's before pulling him into a hug. "Been a while."   
"Yeah, what you getting?"  
"A snake on my right shoulder," he replies, pulling his shirt over his head and sitting sideways on the chair. "Andy stencilled it."

Harry sets up his station and begins the tattoo within ten minutes of Zayn walking into the shop.   
"So what've you been up to?" Zayn asks.   
"I've got a boyfriend now, so just him and work really," Harry says though speaking about Louis to Zayn makes him feel sick. "You?"  
"I'm working on a few music and art projects. Been spending a lot of time with my family." 

They keep the small talk to the minimum, Harry saying that he really needs to concentrate. When Zayn is done, Harry wraps his arm and gives him a farewell hug. 

"I'll have to meet this boyfriend sometime," Zayn grins.   
"I don't think so," Harry says. And despite him being completely serious, Zayn laughs and claps him on the shoulder. 

He sits down, head in his hands, sighing. Getting his phone out, he texts Louis, asking his he is and what he's doing so Louis tells him that he's making cakes and he made one specially for him. He tells him that he can't wait and will be there in a little while to take him home. 

Andy throws him a bottle of Coke, sitting beside him.   
"What's up with you?"  
"That was Louis' abusive ex boyfriend."   
"Oh. Oh shit. We won't serve him anymore, just turn him away. Louis' okay Harry, he's got you."   
"Yeah," Harry sighs, wiping his eyes. "I have one tattoo to do before I can go. You don't mind closing up?"  
"No it's fine," Andy smiles. "You know you can always talk to me if you need to."  
"Yeah. Thanks Andy, you too." 

 

The second tattoo doesn't take too long, only a quote on a girls ribs, and he gets to rush back to his boy.

Louis cheers when he hear the knock on the front door.   
"Daddy!" He runs to the door, Harry catching him in time and spinning them around so he doesn't fall over.   
"Hey, princess. How you feeling?"  
"I'm okay, daddy. You okay?" Louis asks with a smile on his lips.   
"I-I'm fine, love. Did you have a good day?"  
"Yes daddy," Louis says, narrowing his eyes. "Somethings wrong. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Lou, everything's fine. It's okay." 

Louis huffs, jumping down.   
"Harry," he frowns. "Tell me."   
"I don't think that's the best idea." 

Liam and Niall are stood behind Louis, making Harry feel very cornered and intimidated.   
"Why're you keeping me secrets, Harry? We don't keep things from each other."  
"I saw Zayn."

Louis' face crumples and he immediately grabs onto Harry, whimpering into his chest.   
"Baby, it's okay," Harry soothes, running his hand through Louis' hair.   
"I'm scared, d-daddy."   
"I know, princess, but daddy will always look after you. He won't hurt you, Louis. I won't let him."   
"Daddy," he sobs brokenly, Harry closing his eyes to compose himself.   
"C'mon, princess, we'll go home. Daddy won't let you go." 

Louis lets himself be carried out to the car, crying into Harry's shoulder. Harry buckles him into the passenger seat and he curls in on himself, holding onto his knees as he tries to calm himself.   
"It's okay, Lou, you'll be okay." 

They go home and Harry makes Louis a bottle of warm milk, knowing that even if he isn't little he'll enjoy and take comfort in the gesture.   
"D-daddy?" Louis stutters, looking glossy-eyed up at Harry.   
"You want Ted while you have your bottle?" Harry asks, using the answer to figure out if he is little or not. Louis nods, wiping at his eyes and nose. 

"Let's get you into your nappy, baby." Harry puts him in a nappy and puts his clean, teddy bear onesie on. Louis grabs onto Ted and lets his daddy pull him into his lap.   
"After you've had your bottle we'll watch a film and then daddy will read some stories before we have dinner." 

They have a calm night in but Harry still has to hold Louis as he cries himself to sleep. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen anything so sad. 

He tries to soothe him but it doesn't work- nothing works. And then he wakes up because of a nightmare. 

"Daddy!" Louis screams.   
"Baby!" Harry gasps, holding Louis at arms length to check for any injury.   
"Bad dream, daddy," Louis whimpers, holding onto Harry's arms.   
"Oh, sweetheart. It's okay." 

Harry leans back against the headboard and Louis lies on his chest, Harry bending his knees so Louis has support under his bum.   
"What happened?" Harry whispers, kissing his hair.   
"He came to get me and I couldn't find you!"

Harry shushes him gently, rubbing his back and patting his bum.   
"Go to sleep, Lou."   
"I can't," Louis sniffles. "I'll have another bad dream."   
"Okay, baby. We'll stay up for a little bit. Want to watch something?"  
"Frozen?" Louis asks.   
"Anything you want, princess. Daddy's just going to get us a drink." 

"No!" Louis shouts. Harry turns around. "You said you wouldn't leave me." 

So Harry bring Louis with him in his back, Louis holding Ted in his hand draped over Harry's shoulder. Harry puts Louis down on the counter top while he makes them both a drink and gets them some food. 

"Want some fruit?" Harry asks   
"Yes please daddy." Harry grins and kisses Louis on the cheek on his way to the fridge.   
"So polite, such a good boy."   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis says sweetly, swinging his legs back and forth. 

Harry gets a bowl and chops banana, Apple, mango, pineapple, orange and throws in some grapes. Louis watches, fascinated by the way his daddy moves, the way the muscles in his arms stretch when he reaches for something or how his belly muscles look bigger when he laughs. 

"I love you baby."   
"I love you too, daddy. Can we watch frozen now?"   
"Okay. On my back."  Once Louis is situated on Harry's back, Harry grabs  the bowl of fruit and their drinks and begins his ascent up the stairs. 

He puts the bowl and drinks on the bedside table and lowers Louis carefully onto the bed. Louis waits for Harry to sit next to him before he gets comfortable. 

"You okay, baby?"  
"Mhm. Just a little sad," Louis answers honestly.   
"Why, princess? Daddy never wants you to be sad."   
"The dream. It wasn't nice."   
"I know sweetheart, but it was only a dream. It's not real because I can sit with you all night and hold you in my arms, keeping you safe. Okay, love?"  
"Yes daddy." 

So they watch frozen and sing along to all of the songs, sharing the bowl of fruit, Harry feeding Louis, Louis cheekily sucking on Harry's fingers each time they pass his lips with a piece of fruit. 

Harry changes Louis' nappy when  his boy tells him it needs to be changed and Louis is on his best behaviour. Louis and Harry don't sleep for the rest of the night, Louis still afraid to fall asleep so they watch the incredibles after they've watched frozen and then they both go downstairs to make breakfast. Waffles with ice cream and chocolate, the best comfort breakfast. 

They have a fun little conversation over breakfast, arguing over what is the best ice cream flavour.   
"It's chocolate chip cookie dough!" Louis persists.   
"That makes me feel sick if I have too much. I like honeycomb best."   
"That's boring."   
"Okay, okay. You win," Harry allows, smiling through a mouthful of waffle. 

After breakfast they go and sit on the couch. Louis asks Harry to take his top off, straddling his hips happily. He traces his fingers over all of the doodles on Harry's skin.   
"Fly?" Louis says as he runs his fingers along the butterfly on Harry's abs.   
"Yeah, a pretty butterfly." 

"Who draws on you?" Louis asks innocently.   
"My friend Andy, d'you remember him? He does lots of my tattoos. They stay on forever."   
"Wow. Daddy draw on me?"  
"Maybe, baby. I can use some pens so it won't stay on forever."

Harry goes and grabs his pens he uses to draw straight onto skin and sits back with Louis.   
"What you gonna draw, daddy?" Louis asks excitedly.   
"Look for some pictures baby." 

Harry gives Louis his phone, letting him scroll through some ideas. Louis shows Harry a picture of a heart and an arrow.   
"I like the arrow. It's like Merida, in brave," Louis explains.   
"Daddy will draw an arrow without the hear, baby. It's okay," Harry reassures. 

 

So Harry spends a little time drawing an arrow on Louis' forearm, taking a picture because Louis wanted Liam and Niall to see it.   
"Do you like it princess?"  
"Love it, daddy. Thank you."   
"It's okay, baby. I think it looks lovely." 

Louis keeps it on all day, fascinated by it, following the lines with his fingertip whenever it catches his eye.

Throughout the day, Louis asks for more and more.   
"Daddy, can I have a aeroplane, like your necklace?"   
"Daddy, can I have a deer? Like Bambi?"  
"Can I have a birdy, daddy? A pretty birdy?"  
"Can you draw a-"

He is interrupted by the door bell ringing.   
"Just a minute, sweetheart." Louis watches as his daddy opens the door. 

"We got a parcel, baby. Want to open it?"  
"Yes, daddy. Please." 

They open it to find a large- huge - teddy bear. Louis gasps and looks to Harry.   
"I thought you could do with some cheering up," Harry grins. Louis hugs him tightly, kissing everywhere he can.   
"Thank you so much, daddy!" 

Harry puts the teddy on the couch and Louis kisses him one last time before he jumps onto the teddy, lying like he would with his daddy.   
"Have I been replaced?" Harry chuckles. Louis gasps, sitting up to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. He pulls Harry back down to lie with him. 

"Never. You're the best daddy ever."


	33. Chapter 33

Louis has nightmares every night for two weeks after Harry mentions Zayn. He goes in and out of his little headspace every few days for a month and Harry is struggling, but he takes it one step at a time. 

He has a way of dealing with it, calming Louis down after a nightmare takes around five minutes now, his 'little space time' last as long as usual but they're further apart, like they used to be. When Louis is big, he spends the weekend with Niall and Liam so Harry can clean the house, which he hasn't had much of a chance to do. 

He cleans, does the dishes, does the washing, hoovers, everything. Louis pouts because he misses Harry but he knows that Harry probably deserves a little time to rest. 

So on Monday, when he comes home at 3 in the afternoon, it doesn't surprise him to find Harry snoring, sprawled out on the couch. He tiptoes quietly to the box in the corner of the room, taking a blanket out from it and throwing it over Harry. He kisses his head and goes upstairs to shower.

He puts nothing but his thigh high socks and a pair of panties on before he goes downstairs to make lunch. He puts his headphones in and begins to cook. 

Harry wakes up nearly an hour later, smiling when he finds the blanket over himself and hears Louis singing in the kitchen. Groaning, he stands up and stretches. 

Louis perks up when he hears Harry's footstep coming into the kitchen. He turns around in time with Harry walking into the kitchen, to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. Harry grins, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips move together, Harry's hands moving to cup Louis' face as Louis parts his lips. The only sound to be heard is the wet noises their mouths make each time they move, all movements slow and gentle, tongues parting each other's lips even more. 

The timer startles them both out of their kissing session after a short while, Louis jumping back, laughing when he realises what it was. Harry grins and kisses his head before he turns the timer off.   
"How was your weekend?"Harry asks, pulling himself up to sit on the side.   
"It was nice, like when it was just me, Niall and Liam. But I still had you. If that makes any sense."  
"I know what you mean. What'd you do?"   
"We gossiped and cuddled a lot. We went out for dinner to pizza hit on Saturday. And then we went to a pancake place on Sunday for breakfast."  
"That sounds nice, love," Harry smiles.   
"What did you do?" Louis asks. 

"I tidied and slept and cleaned. And I went shopping."   
"I'm sorry daddy," Louis whispers, looking at the ground. Harry frowns. 

"What for, Lou?" Louis doesn't reply, he just sniffles and Harry watches a tear drop to the floor. "Come here, Lou." 

Harry sighs when Louis doesn't move.   
"Now, Louis." 

Louis whimpers and shuffles over to stand between Harry knees.   
"I-I'm sorry for making you tired. I was so needy that you didn't sleep properly. I'm sorry."   
"Oh baby, no. I wanted to look after you. I could've gone to sleep if I wanted to. I'm okay, I was just a bit tired. Okay? I love looking after you whether you're a big or little boy. I love you, so none of this nonsense." 

Louis nods his head, leaning into Harry's chest.   
"Thank you. I love you too."   
"Well, now that's cleared up, what have you made?"  
"A bbq chicken and sweetcorn calzone."  
"That sound amazing. You go sit down and I'll bring it in."

They watch television while they eat, Louis sat cuddled up to Harry's side.   
"I missed you," Louis complains.   
"I face timed you every day," Harry chuckles, kissing Louis' forehead.   
"I still missed you," Louis pouts.   
"D'you remember when we'd go weeks at a time without seeing each other?"  
"I missed you then, too. But now we live together so I should not have to miss you anymore." 

"Okay, baby," Harry relents with a smile. "You'll never have to miss me."  
"Good," Louis grins, leaning to kiss Harry. 

 

"Daddy?" Louis shouts from where he's lying on the bed.   
"Yes sweetheart?" Harry shouts back, sat in the bath. Louis had ran him a bath, saying he needed to relax and left him be. 

"Don't bother getting dressed!" Louis grins.   
"I can definitely do that," Harry chuckles, biting his lip. "God," he whispers. "What's he going to do?"

When he gets out of the bath he towels his hair a bit before going to see Louis, absolutely stark naked. Louis sweats under his breath at the sight of him, apologising when Harry raises his eyebrows. 

Louis holds Harry's hands and walks backwards until he hits the bed. He tiptoes so his lips brush against Harry's ear.   
"Lie down." Harry smirks, obeying but he knows both of them know who's in charge. 

Louis smiles and crawls onto the bed between Harry's legs. He lets his hands rest on Harry's thighs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the inside of his leg. 

Harry rolls his shoulders a little to relax more, Louis watching every movement carefully. When Louis' lips come into contact with his thigh, Harry gasps, not expecting it. Louis smiles, just brushing his lips over the patch of skin where his thumb had been rubbing.  Harry's legs are hairless, making it even easier for Louis to suck a mark into his skin. The muscles beneath his fingertips bulge and he hums. 

"So pretty, daddy."  
"Thank you baby. But nothing's as pretty as you." 

Louis blushes for the first time that day, despite being face-to-dick with Harry. Harry grins.   
"Thanks daddy." 

Louis kisses Harry's belly, next to the tip of his dick and then moves back to his thighs. Harry groans, clenching his hands in the bed sheets.   
"Patience, daddy," Louis giggles. Harry brings an arm to rest over his head, blowing out a deep breath.   
"Okay, princess." 

Louis kisses up and down, parallel to his dick but not touching it, to drive Harry crazy.   
"Holy shit, c'mon Lou," Harry encourages. Louis relents, kissing the tip of Harry's dick before he spits into his hand, taking hold of Harry. 

Harry moans, Louis sucking on the head as he strokes his hand up and down. 

"Good boy," Harry grunts, trying his hardest not to buck up into Louis' mouth. "The best boy." 

This spurs Louis on, he lets himself slip down further, tongue pressing into the sensitive skin hidden beneath Harry's foreskin.   
"I'm going to come soon, baby."  
"Not yet daddy," Louis says, pulling off to kiss along Harry's dick but still loving his hand. "I want you to come inside me."   
"Okay, I can do that, if you stop," Harry mumbles. 

So Louis stops, leaving Harry a panting, desperate mess on the mistress, and kisses Harry's hip before he walks to the wardrobe. He grabs a few things and runs into the bathroom. 

Harry stares at the ceiling in bewilderment. 

Louis comes back in his pink tutu, pink stockings and a tiara on his head. He smiles shyly down at the floor and places the plug and the lube on the bedside table. 

"You look wonderful, princess. Prettiest princess I've ever seen," Harry compliments, still shocked by how beautiful his boy is. 

Louis straddles Harry's torso, facing his  daddy's feet. He flashes Harry a grin over his shoulder before he takes the lube and pours it over his fingers. 

"Daddy can you hold my tutu up please?" Louis asks innocently.   
"My pleasure, baby." 

Harry lifts the back of the tutu up, groaning when he is greeted with the lovely sight of Louis' arse. Louis reaches behind himself to worm his first finger in, bouncing on it to stretch himself out. Harry groans, other hand going to grope Louis' arse. Louis moans and adds another finger, enjoying putting on a little show for his daddy. 

"Am I ready daddy?" Louis asks.   
"Yes baby, you're ready." 

Louis grins, jumping up and turning to sit facing Harry.   
"Are you ready, daddy?" Louis teases, rubbing back against Harry dick, enjoying moans he pulls from Harry.   
"More than ready, princess." 

Louis finally slides down on him, wiggling slightly because he's greedy and wants all of Harry inside of him. Harry lets his fingers slide beneath the tutu to hold his hips.   
"So good, so beautiful." 

Louis begins bouncing, adjusting his tiara every now and then, he has his hands in Harry's chest for leverage helping him move the best he could.   
"Gonna come, love." 

That makes him move quicker, eager to make his daddy feel good. When Harry comes he swears and shouts Louis' name, Louis helping him ride it out. When Harry is finished, Louis slips off of him and replaced him with the plug. He kisses Harry's chest and whines.   
"Daddy, can I come?"  
"Hm," Harry hums. "What if I said no?"  
"Then I wouldn't come," Louis pouts. 

"But princesses get everything they want don't they?" Louis says when Harry doesn't reply straight away.   
"Princesses have to be good and do what their daddy's say. But..." Harry trails off. Louis looks hopeful and desperate. "You have been a very good princess." 

Louis kisses him, only quickly, minimal tongue but it was lovely, a thank you.   
"Lie down, sweetheart." 

Harry gets up, washing himself off a little in the bathroom and grabbing his hitachi.   
"I've always said that a vibrator is a mans best friend," Harry hints when Louis asks what he's got. Louis giggles and shakes his head. "Feet on the bed, back against the headboard and hands behind your head. D'you want to take you tutu off so we don't get it dirty?"  
"We can wash it can't we, daddy?"  
"Course, baby. We keeping it on then, princess?"  
"Yes please, daddy." 

Louis sits how Harry asked him to and blushes when he notices just how exposed he is. The Jewel on the base of the plug is on show for Harry to see. Harry plugs the vibrator in and presses it against the plug, smirking at Louis before he turns it on to its highest setting. 

Louis gasps, his back arching, a shudder you moan falling past his lips.   
"That's- really really nice, daddy."  
"That's good, princess." He moved the vibrator up to his balls, trailing it back down and up again.   
"Daddy!" Louis whines, squirming back against the wand when Harry nudges the plug with it, the glass making the vibrations more powerful. It vibrates directly against his prostate.

"You can come whenever you like, princess," Harry says when he sees the signs of Louis getting close.   
"Daddy,daddy,daddy,daddy,daddy!" Louis chants, coming on his tutu, sagging against the bed when he's finished. 

Harry keeps the vibrator pressed against the plug, making Louis whine.   
"C'mon, Lou. I know you can do it. Do it for your daddy yeah?" 

He takes hold of Louis' sensitive dick, stroking him gently, thumb circling not the head.   
"Daddy, I can't!" Louis sobs.   
"Yes you can, baby. What's your colour?"  
"Green," Louis cries, so overwhelmed by the pain and the pleasure. "It's just a lot, daddy."  
"I know sweetheart. You can do it though, daddy's here." 

Louis comes again, forever a good boy, mewling weakly when Harry retracts the vibrator slowly, absorbed in watching his gorgeous boy. 

Harry takes Louis' tutu and tiara and stockings off, sets them aside so they can be cleaned and brings Louis into the bathroom so he can be cleaned too. 

"So perfect, baby. Such a good princess for daddy," Harry murmurs, washing Louis carefully under the shower's spray. "Did so well, made daddy feel so good." 

 

Louis kisses Harry gently when Harry carries him back to bed, helping him slip a pair of panties up his legs and a jumper over his head. They lie together in bed, legs and tongues tangled and hearts beating in sync. 

"I love you, princess. You are not too much for me to handle and me being tired is not your fault. Now, you're tired so you go to sleep with me."  
"I love you, daddy. Thank you for looking after me."   
"Quite literally my pleasure, baby." 

Louis laughs, shaking his head fondly and kisses Harry chest before he allows himself to fall asleep happily in the arms of the man he loves.


	34. Chapter 34

Louis insists that Harry is off his feet all day for the next few days, doing any housework that needs to be done, cooking, cleaning and being extra good for his daddy. 

Then one day Harry's phone rings and he interrupts Louis giving him a back massage to answer it, leaving the room and Louis. 

Louis sits pouting but waits for his daddy to come back because it's rude to eavesdrop. Harry comes back looking nervous and he's quieter than he was before. 

"What's wrong, daddy?"  
"Nothing, Lou," Harry smiles though it looks terribly fake.   
"That's a lie. And I know it is. We both do." 

Louis pushes Harry's hand away when he tries to touch him. Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair.   
"Lou, listen. It's nothing, really."   
"Why're you lying to me, Harry?" Louis asks, standing up.   
"Louis-"  
"No Harry," Louis interrupts. "I don't like you keeping things from me. I'm going out." 

"Louis, stop," Harry shouts, grabbing Louis' wrist just as he was about to leave. "Just tell me where you're going? I want to know that you're safe."   
"I don't feel safe with you keeping secrets," Louis spits. "Liam's."

He leaves without another word and Harry swears, kicking the nearest things to him- one of Louis' dress up feather boas - before sighing and putting back where it should be. 

He texts Liam to make sure Louis got there okay. Then he begins to write a letter. 

'Dear Louis,  
I'm gravely sorry for this afternoon. It was wrong of me to keep something from you. And I hope you accept my apology because I could not bare to have you stay angry at me. 

The person who rang me is someone I haven't spoken to in a while, my mother. She rang me about her new fiancée, my soon-to-be stepdad. I have never had the best relationship with my parents and left home as soon as I could. I do still have contact with my sister, who has been pestering me about staying at our house. Though neither of them know of you. I didn't know whether you were okay with them knowing and the possibility of meeting them. Nor did I know how to bring the topic up. 

My mum invited me to her wedding and asked that I stay the week to try and repair any broken connections between us. And so we can spend time as a family. After not hearing from her for so long it was unnerving to me for her to get in touch with me. 

The last time I spoke to my mum she was drunk, swearing about me being gay. My dad hit me and I left. I know my mother was only angry because my dad was. He hit her too. She has tried to get in touch with me before but I've always ignore her attempts, too hung up on the past to try and repair our relationship. 

I feel now, that I have moved past it. That I would like to try and mend how my mother and I are. And if you'd be willing to take part in that, by coming to the wedding, I'd be very grateful. 

If you don't want to come, I understand, it's a big thing. So I hope this has explained it all. Ask as many questions as you like, I'll answer them to the best of my ability. 

I'm so sorry, Louis. I love you. 

\- Daddy xoxo.' 

Harry clears his throat, wipes his eyes and pulls on his coat. 

He buys flowers. And chocolate. And Louis' favourite sweets. And a ring.

 

He sets it all out on the couch- besides the ring- and then goes to bed, finding that the letter took a lot longer than he thought to write. 

With a frown on his face, he decides it's too quiet without Louis and puts rain sounds on like he'd do for the smaller lad. He picks up his phone, ringing Liam. 

"How is he?"   
"Mad. Upset. Asleep," Liam lists.   
"I've got somethings for him. I really want him home," Harry says desperately.   
"I'll wake him up, see if he's okay with going back." 

Harry thanks him and waits. He hears Louis whine and some mumbling before someone is clearing their throat.   
"Hi."   
"Oh my god, Lou," Harry gasps. "I'm so sorry, I will explain everything. Please come home."   
"Harry. I'm really not happy with you," Louis sighs.   
"I know. And I want to fix that. I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want to be near me. Just come home. I can't have you be away and angry."   
"Liam will drive me home. See you soon." 

And he hangs up. 

When Louis comes through the door Harry runs down the stairs and envelopes him in a hug.   
"Harry," Louis sighs, hugging him quickly before pushing him away.   
"I'm so sorry, Lou. Here, you look through all of this while I make us a drink."

He kisses Louis' cheek and doesn't give him a chance to reply before he goes to the kitchen.

He tries to not let his mind wander as he makes the tea, scared to overthink. 

A few minutes later Harry brings the drinks in and finds Louis sat on the couch, reading the letter. Not knowing what to do he sits beside Louis and waits for him to break the silence. 

"Harry, you didn't need to be so scared to tell me about this," Louis starts, grabbing onto Harry's hands. "But I understand why you were. I am not best friends with my past either. If you plan on going to the wedding, I'd love to accompany you."   
"Oh thank fuck," Harry sighs. "It's in three weeks. I'll tell her tomorrow. And I'll ring my sister tomorrow too, to tell her about you." 

Louis nods his head and jumps into Harry's lap, arms circling his neck as he leans down to kiss him.   
"We'll get through it. Together. Like usual. Now, let's go upstairs and take a bath?" Louis suggests. "You seems very stressed. And I don't like my daddy being anything but happy."   
"I love you so much, Lou."   
"And I love you." 

 

They go to the bathroom, Harry's heart pounding heavily in his chest with how relieved he is. Louis feeds him the chocolates as he carries him up the stairs. They kiss every few seconds, smiles on lips that taste like chocolate. 

Louis undresses Harry, gasping when a small box falls to the floor, out of Harry's pants.   
"Daddy- w-what's that?" Louis stutters. Harry panics, picking it up and shaking his head.   
"It's nothing, I swear."  
"We've just gotten over keeping secrets," Louis sighs. 

Harry bites his lip and pulls the box out from behind his back, presenting it in front of Louis. He opens it carefully and waits with bated breath for his reaction. 

"Is- is that a- Harry are you-"  
"I'm not proposing. Yet. It's a promise ring. I promise to always look after you. And always love you."   
"I love you so much, Harry. God, I love you," Louis sniffles, pushing his face into Harry's bare chest. "I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. It's overwhelming. It feels like my chest hurts every time I look at you." 

Harry holds him tightly, nodding his head.   
"I know. But when you're not here it feels even worse. Like there's a slow burning in my heart that can't get rid of. It calms when I have you in my arms, when I know you're safe. I can't lose you. So, if you would join me in going to my mothers wedding and would accept this ring as a gift to symbolise our love, I would be eternally grateful." 

Louis and Harry both end up a snotty-nosed, red-eyed mess. The kiss they share is salty, wet but filled with pure emotion. 

They shower and Louis smiles softly when he hears the rain noises. He lets Harry slip the ring onto his little finger after the shower. 

When they're curled up together, Louis toying with the ring in his finger Harry speaks.   
"You know that pain we spoke about? The one deep in your chest?"   
"Yeah. The one that also makes you feel lighter than air?" Louis whispers.   
"Yeah. That one. I've got that right now."   
"Me too," Louis agrees. "I love you Harry."   
"I love you, Lou."


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Louis and Harry go suit shopping. 

"C-can you pick my suit for me, daddy?" Louis whispers.   
"Why love?" Harry asks gently, an arm around Louis' waist holding him close. Louis blushes and looks at Harry's lips as he talks.   
"It's another way for you to control me," he explains, eyes closed to save him the embarrassment. 

Harry softens, strokes his hair and kisses his head.   
"Yeah? That's definitely something we can do, Lou. It's okay, we've got to be open with what we like."  
"Mhm," Louis hums, landing a kiss on Harry's jaw.   
"C'mon then love, let's see what I want you in," Harry smirks. 

 

Harry very much enjoys watching Louis try on the suits he picks, sitting in the large changing room with him. He leans over when he has Louis naked in front of him, sucks a bruise on his hip, just above the line of his panties. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, Harry's large hands on his arse, holding him close so his lips can travel as they please.   
"You're so beautiful," Harry whispers. Louis smiles, tugging on Harry's hair to move his head back. 

He leans down to kiss Harry, wriggling when he feels just how tight his panties got in the last few minutes.   
"Now now," Harry tuts, pulling away. "I want you in this one."

Louis pouts but does what his daddy asks like a good boy, trying on the last suit they pick out. It's tight, navy blue and Harry's favourite by far.   
"Do you like this one, Lou?" Harry asks, tracing the seams with his finger tips, up Louis' thigh, over his crotch and back down his thigh. Louis whines, stomping his foot when Harry pulls his hand away. 

"So now you're being a bad boy?" Harry asks harshly. "I won't buy you a nice suit if you're not going to be daddy's good boy."   
"Sorry, daddy," Louis frowns, linking his hands behind his back and lowering his head to look at the floor.   
"Now answer my question."  
"I want you to like it, daddy. I want to wear whatever you decide," Louis answers quietly. 

"I know you do, princess. But daddy wants to know if you're okay with wearing this one. Are you?"  
"Yes daddy, I like this one."  
"Good. Because we're getting that one," Harry says so Louis still know he chose it. Louis smiles at the floor, looking over his outfit again. 

"Am I still going to get punished?" Louis asks when they're putting his suit in the car.   
"With everything thats happened recently I don't want to spank you," Harry explains. "But I think you deserve one. You can wear a cock cage until my mums wedding."  
"Three weeks?" Louis exclaims, looking forlornly down at his crotch.   
"Shouldn't have been naughty then, should you?"   
"No daddy." 

Harry holds Louis' chin between his thumb and finger and tilts his head to look him in the eye.   
"It's okay, baby. We can do it," he assures, kissing him softly on the lips, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip before connecting their hands. 

They go to a different shop to find Harry's suit and he settles on one easily, only two he wanted to try on.  
He decides easily what he wants, all black with a fedora and a scarf. Louis is quick to agree, enjoying the amount of chest Harry shows when wearing the shirt. 

They go to lunch and then go home, hanging their suits up to keep them clean. Harry tells Louis to strip and kneel on the bed. 

Louis follows his instructions easily, hands behind his back and legs spread with his bum resting on his heels. Harry roots around in a drawer for a minute until he comes back, a plastic cock cage he'd ordered for Louis when they first got together. Louis gulps and closes his eyes so he doesn't have to witness Harry locking up his dick. 

Harry kisses him when he's finished and lies them both down for a cuddle.   
"Such a good boy for me. I'll take this off before we leave to go to my mum. Or earlier if you're super good," Harry promises.

 

Louis has it on for a week and a half before he is little again, toddling round in his nappy and fluffy socks, shouting for his daddy even though they were playing hide and seek. Harry grins.   
"Come find me, baby."

Louis squeals, clapping his hands and running towards the back room. He find his daddy hidden behind a chair, singing at the top of his lungs 'I found you!!' Harry picks him up and throws him in the air, catching him and tickling his tummy. Louis laughs and holds onto Harry's collar. 

After they've eaten their lunch and Harry is washing the dishes, Louis begins crying. Harry rushes to the table where Louis is sat with his colours.   
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Feels funny," he sniffles, "in my nappy."   
"Okay baby, let's get your nappy changed, see what's up," Harry says softly to not alarm his boy anymore. 

Harry lays him down and takes his nappy off, stroking his hair and rubbing his tummy. Louis sucks nervously on his dummy and holds Ted tightly in his arms. 

Harry picks Louis' plastic covered dick up and moves it around a little to check if any things digging in where it shouldn't. Louis pokes his head up, peering curiously down at his willy.   
"Daddy?" He says quietly. Harry shushes him and takes the key, removing the cage from his crotch and kissing his chest. 

Harry sits next to Louis' face, letting him rest his head in his lap, fingers combing through his fringe. Louis closes his eyes and snuggles into Harry's thigh.   
"Does that feel better, baby?"   
"Yes, daddy," Louis sighs happily, leaning into his daddy's lap. "Thank you."   
"It's okay, love. You going to go to sleep, princess?"   
"Yeah." 

Harry watches Louis until he wakes up, studying every. Single. Detail. Of Louis' face. The way his eyelashes rest on his cheeks, how they flutter and he hums in his sleep when he's having a good dream. But when he has a bad dream his eyebrows furrow and his mouth opens as he breathes heavily. His hands tighten into fists and his nose wrinkles and twitches. 

Thankfully the only thing he does now is hold onto Harry's legs and press his face into the inside of his thigh. Harry smiles and brushes his hair out of his eyes, watching how Louis unconsciously follows his movement. 

 

Harry doesn't make Louis put the cock cage back on, even when he's big because of how good he's been. Louis kisses him hotly when he tells him that.   
"I said you didn't have to wear it. Never said you could come," Harry teases though he fully intends to indulge his princess.   
"Oh," Louis sighs, looking at the floor sadly. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders and kisses his neck.   
"I'm only teasing, baby. You will get to come today. However you like." 

And, well, Louis knows that's going to be long and fun and exciting. But he doesn't know what he wants to do. Harry doesn't pressure him, just lets him think so it's entirely his own idea.

 

"I just want you to make love to me. No frills or handcuffs. Just us two, sweet, romantic." Harry smirks.   
"I'd love to do that, baby. You wait here and I'll come get you in a second." 

Harry runs a bubble bath, lights candles and puts on some slow music, stripping his top off before he gets back to Louis downstairs. He pulls Louis up to stand in front of him, hands skimming his soft sides as he lifts his top over his head. 

 

They make it upstairs in only their underwear, pants long forgotten in the hall. Harry leads Louis up to their room slowly, pushing him towards the bathroom.   
"I want you to be as relaxed as you can be." 

He climbs in behind Louis in the bubbles, splashing water up onto Louis' chest as Louis leans against Harry's. Louis tilts his head back and round to kiss Harry slowly, lazily, intimately. He holds Harry's cheek with his hand, thumb rubbing over his skin gently. 

They don't bother washing because they're only going to get dirty again and instead just enjoy the warmth of each other and the water. 

Then they lay down together, on their sides, beside one another on the bed. Their hands travel lazily, mapping out skin they know all the secrets of, lips following paths they've already made. The familiarity  of it makes it all true better for both of them. They know what feels good and what doesn't, know that the little bit of skin between Louis' belly button and his dick is incredibly sensitive. They both know that the stretch marks on the backs of Harry's thighs, though barely visible, are loved dearly by Louis. 

Harry takes his time opening Louis up, using his tongue too just to make it that much better for Louis. When he slicks himself up, Louis turns into his back and reaches for Harry's neck, pulling him down for a slow, meaningful kiss. Harry pushes in while they kiss, one hand on Louis' jaw and one on his hip. He doesn't stop until he's bottomed out, hips flushed to Louis' arse as they both isn't against each other. 

"You know I love you?" Harry grunts. "Like a whole ridiculous amount."  
"Yeah, daddy, I know," Louis grins. "I love you too. 

 

Once Harry starts thrusting it doesn't take long for either of them to come, whispering sweet nothings between them that will forever be kept secret in their sheets. 

Harry kisses Louis' head when they're back to lying next to each other, both cleaned off and a fan on to keep them cool. Louis smiles and kisses the same spot on Harry.   
"Go to sleep," Louis whispers.   
"Are you taking the piss out of me?" Harry laughs.   
"Never," Louis says sweetly, though he giggles and flops onto Harry's chest. 

His fingers move in spirals over his skin, over the ink beneath, until it reaches the centre of his chest. He draws a heart and then kisses the middle of the phantom shape.   
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too, princess."


	36. Chapter 36

The wedding comes around a lot quicker than expected. Harry is on edge the days leading up to it, filling his time with packing and spend time with his boyfriend. 

He rings Gemma a few days before, Louis having started crying when they rang her the day they went shopping. When Harry cuddled him and asked him what's wrong Louis shrugged, cheeks pink. 

("No, Lou, tell me," Harry demands.   
"I just panicked. What if I say the wrong thing and she hates me before we even meet?" Louis frets, sticking his thumb in his mouth for comfort. Harry strokes his hair, kisses the corner of his eye and shakes his head. 

"It's impossible for someone to hate you. My sister will love you. And even if she doesn't, she doesn't need to, because I love you. And that's all that matters, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Louis smiles. "But I still want your family to like me." 

Harry rolls his eyes, accepting the kiss Louis places to his lips before the both snuggle even more into each other. )

 

When they FaceTime her a second time it goes a bit better than the first. 

"Hi, Gemma," Harry smiles, sat with Louis on his lap. Both of them are soft and sleepy, having woken up after a post-sex nap.   
"Hi Harry. And you must be Louis," she says, a grin very similar to Harry's. Louis smiles softly, thumb nail scratching at the inside of his wrist. Harry notices instantly and grabs both of Louis' hands in one if his, disabling his harmful movements. 

"If I'm Louis and he's Harry, that makes you Gemma." Gemma laughs, relieving Louis of his nerves. "It's nice to put a name to a face."  
"Well I've been waiting six months to meet you," Gemma says, raising an eyebrow and looking at Harry. "You're both coming to the wedding?" 

Louis and Harry both nod, smiling at each other.   
"So..." 

They chat for about half an hour before Harry announces that they are going to end the call because Louis is falling asleep. They say goodbye and Louis slips down to lie on the pillows, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.   
"See," Harry grins. "She likes you."   
"Good. Daddy likes me?" Louis says sleepily.   
"Daddy loves you," Harry corrects, laying down next to Louis' and kissing his cheek.   
"Louis loves daddy." 

 

They drive to Harry's mum's house, Louis wearing one of Harry's t shirts and a tight pair of jeans and Harry wearing a scarf in his hair and a loose button up. Their suits are in the backseat, their bags in the boot. Harry's fingers are drumming nervously on Louis' thigh until Louis takes hold of his hand, kissing his knuckles to soothe him. 

"It'll be okay. And if you ever don't want to do something or be in that situation just remove yourself. I want you to enjoy this week and fun with your family, not make bad memories."

Harry glances over at Louis and squeezes his hand.   
"Thank you, Lou. It really means a lot knowing that I have you supporting me this week."  
"You have my support all of the time, daddy."   
"Speaking of daddy," Harry sighs. "I don't know what my mum and sister will say about it."   
"I can call you Harry. Or Haz. Or like pet names. We can do it," Louis smiles.   
"You're so strong. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asks, stroking his thumb over Louis' hand.   
"Something brilliant," Louis grins cheekily, pulling tongues at Harry. 

"What if I feel little?"   
"Then my main priority will be looking after my baby boy regardless of my family," Harry answers easily.   
"I don't want to interrupt your week with your family. I'm going to ruin it- oh my god. I shouldn't have came with you-"

Harry pulls the car over and, ignoring the rain, gets out, walks to Louis' side and gets him out of the car too. Louis had stopped talking when Harry pulled the car over. 

Louis holds onto Harry's biceps as Harry presses him firmly into the side of the car, nearly nose to nose with each other. Harry can hear Louis' heart pounding fiercely in his chest, his mouth open in panic and confusion.   
"Daddy-"  
"No. Louis, don't think or talk about yourself like that. If you need me, I'm there for you. That, to me, will not ruin the week. I don't want to go anywhere if you're not there. I fucking love taking care of you. And I'll say it as much as you need me to. I love every single part of you. Big boy Lou. And little Lou. I'm completely in love with you and it hurts that you can't see that sometimes. But I'll spend my whole life trying to prove it to you if that's what it takes. 

Now, what will I do if you're little?"

Louis is snivelling, tears racing the rain drops down his cheeks.   
"Look after me," Louis says weakly, voice choked.   
"Exactly. What will I do if you're a big boy?"  
"Look after me," he says more confidently, earning a pleased smile from Harry.   
"Good boy," Harry praises, pulling Louis to his chest for a long, well needed hug. They took their faces into each other's necks, staying silent and letting what just happened soak in. 

 

To break the silence Louis whispers in Harry's ear, wiping his tears on his Harry's shoulder first.   
"I love you so much. Thank you."  

They're both shivering, clothes clinging to their skin when Harry leans in, blue lips brushing blue lips equally as cold. 

"If we carry on kissing it may lead to something that'll warm us up more," Harry chuckles, kissing him still.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, princess?"  
"I-I'm cold," Louis shivers. Harry smiles, kissing Louis' head. 

They get back into the car, Harry throwing a blanket over Louis and turning the heating up.   
"Are you okay?" Harry asks while he's still leaning over Louis.   
"I'm good, thank you, daddy," Louis answers. Harry nods and kisses him once. Twice. Three more times before closing his door and getting into the drivers side. 

They stop at a service station to get some hot drinks and to let Harry rest.   
Louis goes to the toilet and when he comes back Harry is stood with a book and teddy. He grins, going over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. He tiptoes to kiss him slowly.   
"I wanted to cheer you up," Harry explains. The book has a pastel pink cover, black writing saying 'happy thoughts and happy poems'. The teddy has a suit on and he smiles at Louis.   
"Thank you, daddy. You're so kind." 

 

And to think that was only the drive there...


	37. Chapter 37

Louis falls asleep for an hour before they reach Harry's mums house. Harry wakes him up with soft words and gentle touches, kissing him repeatedly until he begins to respond.

Harry smiles, fingers brushing over Louis' cheek as he wakes up.   
"Hello beautiful," he says happily.   
"Hi daddy. Are we there?" Louis yawns, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Yes, princess we are. You okay?"   
"Mhm. Kisses?"

Harry grins and leans down to kiss him slowly.   
"You ready to go meet my family?"  
"As I'll ever be," Louis replies sleepily, latching onto Harry for him to carry him. Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' cheek, putting him down at the door of the house. 

 

A young looking girl opens the door a few moments after they've knocked, squealing when she catches sight of who is there. She jumps and claps her hands, pulling Harry into a hug. When she has pulled away she grabs Louis and hugs him tightly too. 

"Hi Gemma," he giggles, squeezing her back. "You okay?"  
"Oh my god!" She exclaims. "You're even more adorable in person." 

Harry grins and brings Louis back into his arms, kissing his hair.   
"Yeah, he is. Can we come in?"  
"Yeah of course, mum is in the kitchen with her husband to be." 

Harry squeezes Louis' hand and they walk to the kitchen together. 

Anne gasps, staring up at Harry.   
"Look at you!" She exclaims.   
Louis does look at Harry, can't help but smile up at him. He is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

"And you!" Anne says excitedly when she's pulled her hands away from where they were examining Harry's face. She turns to Louis. "I don't believe we've ever met."   
"I'm Louis," he says nervously, "Harry's boyfriend."  
"Aren't you a pretty one?" She grins.   
"So I've been told," Louis murmurs. She laughs and nods her head. 

"Let me introduce you to Robin," she smiles. "Robin, this is Harry and his boyfriend Louis." 

A tall man, not taller than Harry, steps away from where he was making tea and shakes their hands.   
"Nice to meet you, I'm really glad you could make it down in time."  
"Wouldn't have missed it would we, Haz?" Louis smiles, thumb rubbing over Harry's knuckles still. Harry smiles tightly and nods his head.   
"C'mon, Lou. I'll show you our room for the week." 

Louis stops when he feels a tug on his arm. Harry pauses.   
"Thank you," Anne says softly to Louis so only he hears. "I know that if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have came."  
"He deserves to be happy," Louis smiles and leaves it at that. He nudges Harry gently, tickling his aides. Harry barks out a laugh, turning and grabbing Louis by the hips. He lifts him up and carries him up the stairs, Louis giggling the whole time. 

"I love you," Louis grins, hands on Harry's shoulder as he kisses him gently.   
"And I love you." 

They sit back on Harry's bed, their suitcases at the foot of it.   
"This is your old room?" Louis asks from where he's nuzzled into Harry's chest.   
"Yeah. I decorated it myself when I was like fifteen I think."   
"Wow. It's lovely. My room was a state." 

Harry smiles and kisses Louis' head.   
"They all love you. I'm so proud, you were so brave."   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis grins, squeezing Harry around the middle. "I like them too."   
"More than you like me?" Harry jokes.   
"Impossible," Louis giggles.   
"We're going out for dinner tonight. Just you and me, to my favourite restaurant. Then tomorrow we'll go out with my family. And then we have the wedding."   
"Can you choose my outfit?" Louis asks.   
"Course, princess. And Gemma will probably want to do something before we leave. Maybe we'll see a film."  
"That'd be nice, daddy." 

They lie together for a little while, pressing loving kisses onto each other's skin as they list everything they find beautiful about the other. It ends up with link cheeks, swollen lips and giggles. Louis reprimands Harry when he tries to suck a bruise on his neck.   
"Daddy we're spending time with your family!"  
"Daddy wants to mark his baby, is that a problem."   
"Do it somewhere else. Hidden so only we can see it, our secret." 

Harry grins and reluctantly complies, moving down the bed, lips trailing down until they reach Louis' hips. He kisses along his tummy, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's hair as Harry sucks a dark bruise below his belly button, another next to his hip bone.   
"Look so pretty, princess. God, fifteen year old me would've killed to get someone like you in my bed," Harry smirks, absolutely worshiping the boy beneath him. "Strip off, daddy wants to touch you before we get dressed." 

Harry leaves the bed, sliding the lock on the door before he begins to strip his own clothes off. 

He kneels above a naked Louis when he's only in his boxers, caressing his beautiful little body.   
"I brought your vibrating plug. Y'know the one I can control with my phone," Harry murmurs against Louis' neck as he kisses and sucks. "You can wear that while we go out. Just because we're not at home doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Louis' eyes are closed as he just soaks in the attention, relaxing into Harry's actions.   
"That sound good princess?"  
"Sounds great," Louis smiles, pulling Harry up to his face so he can kiss him. One of Harry's hands is holding Louis' face while the other is brushing up and down his stomach. Their lips move slowly together, Harry hunched over Louis almost protectively, using his body to shield his boy from the world. 

Harry ruts against Louis' hip, hand teasing Louis, fingers ghosting over his dick but not allowing enough friction to actually do anything. Louis whines into Harry's mouth, raises his hips but earns a slap to the thigh rather than pleasure.   
"Please daddy?" Louis whimpers.   
"No touching. Such a naughty boy," Harry smirks, his voice teasing. "So hard and were with my family! God, Lou, so needy." 

Louis' brow furrows and Harry immediately back tracks.   
"You're not needy. You're not greedy. Everything you get you deserve. And more." 

Louis stares quietly at the ceiling, trying to just think of what Harry had told him in the car. Harry sighs and lays on Louis' chest.   
"I killed the mood didn't I?" 

Louis hums his confirmation. Harry kisses the nipple closest to his mouth, rolling off of Louis to lay next to him. They stare at the ceiling together. 

"I'm sorry," Harry says quietly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you needed to come and to be touched. It wasn't negative. Or wasn't supposed to be. I love you, when you do need me I'm happy to be there."   
"Sorry," Louis whispers.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lou. I'm the one who said it."

They stay quiet. 

"I'm going for a shower. You think I could have a cup of tea by the time I'm out?" Louis asks.   
"Of course you can, princess. Still want me to choose your clothes?"  
"No," Louis says so quickly that he sounds rude. "Th-thanks." 

Harry gathers him in his arms.   
"I know that you're trying to distance yourself from me, to prove that you're not needy. But you don't need to prove anything to me. If you're needy, good. I'm glad that you want me to do something. I enjoy looking after you. If you're not needy, good. You're okay, you're happy. I want you to make your decision without feeling judged. Do what you want. 

Now. I'll ask again and I want an honest answer. Do you still want me to choose your outfit?"

"Yes please daddy," Louis says finally, after a few minutes of silence. He relaxes against Harry's chest and kisses his bare skin. "Thank you for being so patient and kind."  
"You're most welcome, love. Now go on, your clothes and tea will be ready by the time you're finished."

When Anne sees Harry in his boxers she averts her eyes and stares at Gemma. Gemma shrugs but gets up from the couch to join her brother.   
"What're you doing?" She asks as she hops up to sit on the counter.   
"Making Lou a cup of tea," Harry says deeply.   
"D'you want to make me one?" Gemma smiles. Harry bites his lips and shakes his head but still gets another cup. 

"So?" Gemma asks when the kettles gone quiet. "You and Louis having fun?"  
"No," Harry says calmly, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of his mistake earlier. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention stuff like that around him." 

Gemma goes to joke about it but sees the serious expression on his face.   
"Okay. I can do that. Where is he?"  
"He's in the shower, so I'm making him tea for when he gets out." Harry checks his phone. "Which should be in 8 minutes."  
"You timed him showering?" Gemma scoffs.   
"No but living together- you just get used to it. You know what they're doing and when."  
"Oh. Living together is a pretty big commitment. Is it that serious?"  
"I love him," Harry says easily, a small smile on his lips. 

"When did we get that mug?" Gemma asks just before Harry walks away.  
"It's Louis' favourite. Just to make him feel a little more at home." 

Gemma smiles. Her brother is in love. 

He brings the tea up to his room, leaves it on the bedside table and goes to the suitcase. It's quite warm out now so he grabs a white, cotton, long sleeved shirt because he knows Louis' arms get cold easily. Then he pulls out a pretty pair of light blue panties and some dark jeans. 

He knocks on the bathroom door before going in, placing Louis' clothes on the radiator to keep them warm. 

Louis pokes his head out of the shower curtain and smiles at Harry.   
"Thank you, daddy. Want to hop in?"  
"I'll wait love," Harry smiles. "Your tea will get cold. I'm gonna wait in the bedroom okay?" 

Louis pouts but nods his head.   
"Thank you for offering though, princess. It was very sweet." 

Louis smiles to himself and begins washing the soap off of his body. 

 

When he comes out he grins at Harry who is now dressed and settles beside him on the bed. He accepts his mug of tea and smiles.   
"You're so lovely," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's arm.   
"You deserve all the loveliness in the world."

They drink their tea cuddled up together, looking at Harry's phone as he scrolls through his Facebook.   
"Gemma wants to come in," Harry says suddenly. "That alright?"   
"Uhm yeah."

Harry calls out for Gemma to come in and Gemma immediately pops her head round the door, smiling at the two cuddled up together.   
"You're going out?"  
"Going to Al's," Harry nods, kissing Louis' head when he snuggles against Harry's side.   
"Oh you'll love it, Louis. I just wanted to talk to you about the wedding." 

Harry quirks an eyebrow.   
"Mum wants you to give a speech. And give her away."   
"Oh fuck off," Harry spits. Louis flinches and pulls away slightly. "I am coming to her wedding. Isn't that enough? What would I talk about? How much of a shitty mother she was?" He shouts. Louis whimpers and scrambles to move away, covering his ears. 

"Oh sweetheart," Harry softens, reaching out to him. "I'm not angry at you, Louis. Never at you." 

Louis curls up and allows Harry to pick him up, whispering soft words into his ear while Gemma observes. He kisses Louis' hair and temple repeatedly, hand stroking his back to calm him down. Louis shakes in Harry's arms, clutching to his shirt desperately.   
"It's okay, baby. I'm here, I've got you. It's only Harry. Your Harry. Sorry for shouting, princess." 

Louis whispers something that Gemma can't hear sand then Harry smiles, lets his lips linger on Louis' skin for longer.   
"I've got you, we're okay. I love you." 

Louis whispers in Harry's ear again before resting his head on his shoulder. Harry smiles and adjusts Louis so his legs are wrapped around his waist.   
"You still want to go to dinner or would you just like to go for a walk?"  
"Can we do both?" Louis giggles, playing with a lock of Harry's hair.   
"Anything for you. C'mon, we'll go get some fresh air, show you the garden." 

Louis waves shyly at Gemma as they leave the room. She smiles and shakes her head. God, she's so proud of Harry. 

 

Harry and Louis sit on a bench in the garden, Louis taking in every detail of the garden. His head is in Harry's lap, Harry's fingers playing with his hair as he admires his daddy's beauty.   
"Thank you. For that. It was really nice. But I think we should talk about why you got angry."  
"Lou, you don't understand," Harry sighs, hand stroking Louis' thigh. "I do not want to speak. I'm there to show up and that's it." 

"Don't tell me I don't understand," Louis bites, sitting up from his comfy spot in Harry's lap. "I know exactly how it feels to be hated by your parents. You don't have a clue what I went through as a child so don't you dare tell me I don't understand." 

Harry closes his eyes.   
"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't have an idea what happened to you as a kid. Do you want to tell me?"  
"Yes but no." 

Harry smiles and holds his hand out for Louis. He pulls him up off he bench and walks with him to the end of the garden.   
"Up there is my old tree house. I used to hide out there when I was scared. Gemma would bring tea and blankets. We set lights up in there too. I felt safer in there than I did in my own house."   
"I was kicked out. When I was fourteen. I remember walking around with a bag of my things. I walked to the nearest train station and just left. The police found me eventually and I was put into foster care. My sisters visited me but my mum never did. She told me I was disgusting for liking boys."

Louis is crying quietly by the time he has finished his story, curling into Harry's chest. Harry strokes his hair.   
"It's okay princess. That's then and this is now. I've got you, okay? Daddy's here. Daddy's never letting go of you, Lou. You're safe. You are loved." 

They surpass the walk and go lay down again, soft music playing as they lay together. Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair lazily, both of them topless now for comfort. They're slowly falling asleep, tired smiles and movements shared between them as they bask in the glow of the afternoon sun. It shines through the curtains and makes them glow softly, blurring the lines and making everything smooth. Peaceful.

 

They sleep through their dinner and wake up later on in the evening, one of Louis' feet against Harry's stomach and Harry's hand on his neck. Louis giggles when he sees how they're lying and rolls until he's being spooned by Harry, the larger man tucking his face into Louis' neck. He mumbles and presses his lips to Louis' skin, holding him tightly around the waist. Louis grins and fits one of his legs between Harry's. 

"You okay, daddy?"  
"I'm good, thank you, baby. How are you?"  
"I'm great. Bit hungry."  
"Yeah? We'll get you some food then. Want to change into some p-j's Lou?"   
"Yes please, daddy." 

Harry gets up and passes Louis a pair of grey joggers, getting a black pair for himself.   
"Piggy back?" Harry suggests and bends down for Louis, not bothering with getting a top for either of them.   
"Piggy back!" Louis cheers, kissing Harry's shoulders before wrapping himself around Harry. 

Harry holds onto his thighs and stands up properly, carrying him down the stairs. He pops his head into the living room, smiling st Gemma when she waves at him.   
"What you watching?"  
"Great British bake off. Want to watch?" She asks.   
"Me and Lou are gonna get somethings to eat. D'you want to watch this with Gem while we have tea?"  
"Yes please."   
"Okie dokie," Harry smiles, turning to go to the kitchen. 

He sets Louis down on the counter top and goes to the cupboard.   
"Stir fry sound good to you?" Harry asks.   
"Sounds great. See if Gemma wants some."

So Harry goes back to the living room to avoid shouting again and asks Gemma if she'd like any stir fry before going back to Louis.   
"That was very thoughtful of you. What did I do to get such a lovely baby?" Harry grins, leaning down to kiss him. Louis smiles and pokes Harry's tummy.   
"You're so gorgeous. Now get cooking!" 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head before he actually begins cooking. 

The stir fry is quick to make, Louis keeping Harry amused as he makes it. Gemma explains all of the people to Louis and Harry, who her favourite is and who she doesn't like. They laugh and talk and watch the night away. 

"Haz?" Gemma asks just before they leave the living room. Louis is in Harry's arms, asleep, so they talk quietly. "Can you please think about it? It would mean so much to mum." 

Harry glances down at the sleeping Angel he is holding and shakes his head.   
"Fine. I'll think about it."

The next day they go out for breakfast, Louis latching onto Harry and smiling dreamily over the table at him. They have fun, spending time with each other with no worries. Then later in the evening they go for dinner, all of them, to Harry's favourite restaurant. Things are slightly tense but they get through, Harry and Louis opting to talk to each other rather than the rest of them. 

Harry orders for Louis, something he knows he'll like. Louis does and he thanks him over and over again for such a lovely day. 

They have a bath together and neither of them feel he need to make it sexy and instead enjoy the intimacy of all of the soft touches and hushed words that ripple the water. 

Harry and Louis fall asleep together easily, curled around each other with a thin sheet to keep cool. With loving words whispered against their skin they settle quickly. 

 

Despite their early bedtime, Louis wakes up tossing and turning, whimpering when he's tangled in the bed sheet. Harry is quick to wake up, sitting up and detangling Louis, helping Louis to sit up too.   
"It's okay Lou, just a bad dream, yeah?"

Louis wipes his eyes tiredly and collapses against Harry, holding on tight as Harry rubs his back.   
"It's alright, princess. Daddy's got you. Everything's alright. Deep breaths. There we go, good boy." 

His words help soothe Louis quickly, the boy relaxing against him.   
"Sorry daddy. I guess it's just been a lot, y'know? Meeting your family and the first day here was pretty intense. Guess it was just stressful. But I feel bad because it's worse for you and I'm dreaming out. And we're going to meet more people at the wedding-"

"Lou," Harry sings, pressing his forehead to his. "Everything is alright. No more saying sorry for things you cannot help. And I agree, it's been rather stressful for me too. But it's okay for you to be scared too. Just because I have problems that seem worse doesn't make your problems less problematic. So, deep breath, I love you so much and just remember that."  
"I love you too, daddy," Louis says after a minute, kissing his collarbone. 

"You ready to go back to sleep?"  
"Can you put my rain sounds on, please?" Louis requests as Harry lies him back down.   
"Course I can, baby." 

They lie back down, a window open to keep them cool and Harry kisses Louis' head. Then his eyes and his nose. And his mouth.   
"I love you. Go to sleep, beautiful. Everything will be okay, daddy's for you. You're safe." 

Louis states up at his daddy in awe.   
"I'm completely in love with you," he whispers. Harry grins, caresses Louis' cheek again.   
"Me too, love, me too. Now close your eyes. And count to ten. Breathe nice and deep. Good boy. Daddy's good boy."   
"Thank you, daddy."

 

In the morning they wake up early and Harry massages Louis' shoulders in the shower to keep him calm. Then they get dressed, standing in front of the mirror to observe how they look.   
"Wow." Harry turns Louis round to see his bum and smacks it, biting Louis' bottom lip. "Such a pretty princess. We're having a wedding breakfast. Then they'll actually get married with he ceremony and all that. Then the party."

Louis pulls Harry down for a slow, meaningful kiss, squeezing his bum and moving away.   
"Do as daddy says, not as daddy does," Harry chuckles, chasing Louis out of the room. Louis giggles, gasping when he is backed up against the wall. Harry smirks, dipping down to kiss him again. 

"Cheeky," he grins against Louis' lips, allowing himself a few more kisses. Until they're interrupted. 

"Wow!" Gemma claps, startling both Harry and Louis. "God, imagine what you'd look like on your wedding day." 

Louis blushes at the thought of marrying Harry and Harry prays to the Lord that is an opportunity he gets.   
"You look lovely, Gem," Harry grins.   
"Thanks, Haz. C'mon, we best go down. The cars waiting and mum will kill us if we're late." 

Louis stops just before they get in the car and pats Harry's cheek.   
"You clean up good, Harry."   
"Again, cheeky."


	38. Chapter 38

The venue is lovely, everything is a crisp white with patterned borders and there dark blue bows on the chairs, dark blue napkins and table pieces. 

Louis sits beside Harry, smiling when a large hand rests on his thigh.   
"I'm really proud of you, y'know," he whispers in Harry's ear, kissing his cheek. 

Harry smiles and opens his hand for Louis to hold. Louis laces his fingers with Harry's, grinning up at him.   
"You're not drinking until the evening, okay?" Harry says.   
"Yes sir," Louis playfully salutes but he knows that it means more to them than a joke. Harry bites his lip and nods his head.   
"Good boy," he whispers, biting Louis' ear gently before pulling away and straightening his napkin. Louis pouts but moves his arms as a waiter puts his plate in front of him. 

"What did you order for me?" Louis asks.   
"Pancakes with honey and fruit. You've got Nutella too," Harry smiles, pointing to the little bowls of Nutella, fruit and honey to the side of his pancakes.   
"Thank you, it looks very yummy."  
"Then there's a fruit skewers we'll get afterwards." 

They take their time eating, happy that there's no rush. People begin milling about, going from table to table to talk to family members. 

Harry's auntie comes over to their table, hugging Gemma and Harry and shaking Louis' hand as she says hello. 

One of Gemma's friends comes over and hugs Louis, surprising him but he hugs her back nonetheless. Harry smiles as Louis starts chatting with his family, just watching his beautiful boy. He gets on with everyone he meets really well and Harry's cousins promise to whisk Louis away for a dance later on, giggling when Harry promises that it won't happen. 

When the breakfast is over they're all lead to the room the service will be held in. They are seated and Robin stands at the front of the aisle, Harry reluctantly stood beside him. Louis sits next to Harry on the front row, Harry's hat on his lap. Louis smiles when someone behind him introduced themselves and compliments his suit. 

The music starts so they stop their conversation and watch as Anne walks slowly down the aisle. Her dress looks wonderful, flowing as she walks to meet Robin at the front. Gemma follows behind her, a navy dress fitted beautifully to body. Anne and Gemma stand similarly to Robin and Harry. 

The service is quick and Anne lets a tear or two slip as she slips the ring onto Robin's finger, grinning as she wipes them away carefully. All of the guests erupt with applause when they kiss and Harry ducks down to sneak Louis a kiss too.

Then the party commences. 

There is a Buffett of food set out and dance floor where everyone gathers to watch their first dance. 

Harry and Louis join in next, Harry pulling Louis onto the dance floor and holding him close as they move together. His hands rest on Louis' lower back and Louis hooks his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him gently as they begin to sway.

"This will be us one day," he whispers sweetly against Louis' ear, lips pressed against his temple. Louis lifts his head to kiss Harry again, both of them smiling as they dance, keeping the kiss PG as they're around family. 

They pull back, rest their foreheads together and whisper 'I love you's. They're both grinning, cheesy and loving as they stare into each other's eyes. Harry moves one hand to grasp one of Louis' when the song changes. He pushes both of their hands out to the side. Louis quirks his head to the side and Harry winks before he is pulling and guiding Louis in a fancy dance, one you'd expect to see in a ballroom. 

Louis begins laughing, shaking against Harry as his eyes leak with happy tears. Harry beams, kissing Louis' head softly, letting his lips linger. 

When the songs stops Louis catches Anne smiling fondly over at them and smiles back before Harry is pulling him towards the bar. 

"Did I mention that I love you?" Harry grins.   
"Maybe. But you could say it again," Louis giggles, falling back against Harry's chest. His back is against Harry's chest as Harry hold onto the bar, ready to order drinks. 

"Do you want alcohol?" He asks Louis, enjoying the feeling of his boy pressed against him.   
"No thanks," Louis smiles, kissing Harry's jaw as best he can, loving the stubble that's beginning to grow there. 

Harry orders a cherry coke for Louis and a whiskey for himself. While he's talking to the barmaid Louis turns around and begins placing kisses all over his chest, sucking a mark where it can be covered by his shirt. Harry lets one of his hands drop to Louis' arse, hidden by the bar, and slip beneath the waistband of his pants. Louis whimpers and rest his head against Harry, mouthing at his skin lazily as Harry touches him. 

"Naughty boy," Harry growls against Louis' ear, biting his throat. "Getting hard because daddy's touching you in front of other people. Turns out daddy's princess is a slut, hey? Who would've thought." 

He thanks the barmaid for their drinks and pulls his hand out of Louis' pants to grab them.   
"Go find us a table baby," he says gently to Louis.   
"I-I'm hard," he whimpers desperately.   
"I know. You didn't mind before, I thought you wouldn't mind now," Harry teases.   
"You're mean," Louis pouts, pulling his jacket off and carrying it in front of him. 

Harry follows closely behind to hide his own erection, sitting beside Louis when they reach the table.   
"Good boy. So good for daddy," he says quietly, smiling warmly at him. Louis grins and lets his jacket lay over his lap and holds Harry's hand, thumb smoothing over his rings. 

"Did you mean what you said while we were dancing?" Louis asks quietly, his voice shaking a little bit.   
"That we'll get married one day or that I love you?" Harry says with a small smile on his lips encouraging Louis to say what he wants.   
"No- I know that you love me," Louis grins smugly, glancing up shyly at Harry. Harry is over the moon to hear him say that. "Were you being serious when you said that it will be us?"

His voice is thick with tears and he looks up at Harry with shining eyes, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears.   
"Oh love," Harry coos. "I would love to marry you one day. There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

He throws himself at Harry, holding onto him tightly as he cries against his shoulder.   
"I know I'm my supposed to swear, but I fucking love you," Louis whimpers.   
"I love you too, sweetheart. And I've got a surprise for you later on."   
"Is it sexy stuff?" Louis sniffles, pulling back to while his eyes.   
"No but I can make a sexy stuff surprise too?" Harry chuckles.   
"Yeah. I'd like that." 

"I think we both will," Harry smirks, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders. 

They sip their drinks, relaxed against each other as they watch everyone dance and interact. More family members come up and introduce themselves too. Harry gets up, kissing Louis and insisting that he comes with him. 

"Don't get me hard again because-" Harry shushes him and brigs him to the dance floor where the dj is. He grabs a microphone and taps it gently on Louis' head, smiling when Louis giggles. His daddy's silly. 

"So, if you'd like to stop your dancing and whatever that is-" Harry jokes, pointing at his Uncle Stew. Everyone erupts in laughter and gathers around to see what he has to say. Anne and Robin stand to the side with Gemma. 

"I would like to congratulate my mum and Robin on their marriage. It has been a wonderful day for both us and them. My mother and I have not had the best relationship since I was a teen. But then she asked me to come to the wedding and this little one," Harry says, grinning down at Louis. "Convinced me to come and make peace with my past. What's done is done and I'm ready to move on and live my life. I'm glad that my mum is happy now because I am too. 

So a toast to the love of my life and my family who deserve all the happiness in the world." 

Everyone claps and cheers, tears are shed and Anne comes over to hugs Harry tightly, patting her cheeks so she doesn't ruin her makeup.   
"I love you so much, Harry," she sniffles, wiping her eyes carefully. Louis stands to the side to witness the interaction. Gemma comes to stand by him and nods her head. 

"You're good for him."  
"I like to think so," Louis giggles.   
"I'm really happy that you got together," Gemma adds, resting her hand gently on Louis' shoulder.   
"Me too, thanks Gem."   
"No problem," she grins. "You're part of the family now."

When Anne has cried herself out Harry guides her back to Robin and comes to Louis. He smiles with pink cheeks.   
"I'm sorry if that was weird or-"  
"Oh shut up, Harry," Louis grins. "That was lovely." 

He tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry's lips and wrap his arms around him.   
"I'm really proud of you and I love you."  
"I love you, too, babe. Now go and get us a plate of food while I talk to Gem?"  
"Okay." 

He kisses him one last time before toddling off to go and get them something to eat. He smiles and nods in agreement when people speak of how sweet Harry's speech was.

With a full plate of food, he arrive back at the table to Harry and another drink.   
"I got you a Dissirano and Coke if that's alright? I bought a J2O just in case," Harry says.   
"I'll have both. One drink won't hurt."

He places the food between him and Harry and leans in so he can whisper in his ear.   
"I'm gonna ride you so hard tonight," he pauses and sucks on the skin below his ear. Before he gets the chance to talk Harry grabs the back of his neck and smashes his lips against Louis'.   
"You're fucking gorgeous," he mumbles, tongue overpowering Louis'. Louis moans, hand placed gently on Harry's jaw, lips moving eagerly against Harry's. 

Louis pulls back with a small pout, licking his lips as he stared up at Harry.   
"Family event," he reminds him, grinning when Harry mumbles a 'fuck it' and kisses him again.

 

They dance together to the last few songs before going and saying goodbye to everyone, their family exchanging numbers with them to stay in touch. 

Anne, Robin and Gemma give the two hugs before they leave, saying they'll see them tomorrow and to look after the house. 

Gemma, Anne and Robin are staying at the hotel to avoid going home late so Harry and Louis are taking the opportunity to have as much loud sex as they please.

 

They get home and keep the lights off, stumbling upstairs in their rush to get to the bedroom. Harry flicks the light of his room on and pushes Louis onto the bed.    
"Stop. I want to take a picture of you," Harry calls out as Louis begins to slide off his shirt. Louis stops, cheeks colouring pink as he waits for Harry to get to the bed. His shirt is unbuttoned, belt buckle open too. He has no shoes on but his black ankle socks stand out against the colour of his skin, legs spread and bent at the knee. His pants are tented and his hair is messy from Harry's fingers playing with it. 

Harry pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of Louis, deciding he'll do it more often. He quickly turns his phone off and shrugs his own blazer off, hanging it on the bed post, putting his hat on top of it.   
"Aren't you just lovely?" He says to Louis, smirking as he unzips his pants and wriggles out of them, kicking them to the side.   
"Can I still ride you, daddy?" Louis asks hopefully. Harry grins and settles between Louis' knees. 

Instead of answering, Harry balances himself above Louis and kisses him dirtily. Their lips move quickly, noises being swallowed by both men as Harry grinds his hips down, tongues meeting and dancing together as Louis and Harry had done before.   
"Take that as a yes," Louis pants as Harry brings his kisses lower, wet, hot lips skimming over his neck. He moans as Harry sucks a bruise between his collarbones, another where his shoulder joins his neck, just above his collarbone. And another on his jaw. They create a path from Louis' bruised lips down to his waist band, adding to the marks Harry had created earlier in the week. 

"I love seeing my marks on you," Harry mumbles against his belly, teeth biting into the little bulge of Louis' tummy that Harry loves so much. He could worship it all day if Louis let him.  He could worship Louis, period. 

When they're both in their underwear, clutching each other desperately as they moan and groan and whimper and kiss and just hold each other so lovingly despite it being a moment of lust.   
"C'mon," Louis encourages. "I wanna ride you." 

Harry is quick to roll over, pulling Louis with him to straddle his hips.   
"You're an absolute angel. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Louis smiles and grabs the lube from where they'd left it on the bedside table.   
"You want to open me up or want to watch me do it?" Louis asks.   
"I want to do it. I'll take every chance I have to be inside you," Harry smirks, taking the lube and drizzling it over his fingers. "Come forward, love, want to fuck you theses," he says, clean fingers playing with the lacy trim of Louis' white panties. 

"Want me to turn around?" Louis says softly, hands beside Harry's face.   
"No, I like seeing your face, watching how good I make you feel." 

 

Harry pushes Louis' panties to the side, middle finger rubbing gently over his hole before pushing in steadily, not relenting until his finger is fully inside of Louis. He watches his face as he moans, eyes closed as he tilts his head back, lips parted sinfully as he pants, pushing back against Harry's hand. 

Harry lets Louis bounce on his finger before he pulls it out and pushes back in with his index finger beside it.   
"Can daddy have a kiss, baby?" Harry asks gently as Louis' eyes screw shut tightly. Louis nods as he grinds back, dropping his head let his lips slot between Harry's, the curly-haired man sliding his clean hand into his hair. 

He cups Harry's face and holds it to his, whining when Harry presses down on his prostate. Harry licks along Louis' bottom lip, groaning as Louis grins down onto him, mouth opening wider. Louis whimpers as Harry's tongue comes into his own mouth, retreating before coming back even stronger. 

Amongst the kissing, Harry deems Louis properly stretched and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the towel beside the bed.

Louis pulls back and smiles, kissing Harry quickly once before pulling down his boxers.   
"I love your dick," Louis says innocently, stroking it slowly with one hand. "It's so big, fills me up so well. So pretty. Love having it in my mouth, so tasty."   
"Oh my god, Lou," Harry groans. "You're fucking sinful." 

Louis smirks and drizzles the lube over Harry's dick, pulling his panties aside and lowering himself carefully. Harry's grip on his hips is bruising, fingers digging in. His head is tipped back, curls framing his wonderful face. With this beauty inside and in front of him, Louis just can't believe this is his life. 

He leans down as he adjusts to the size of Harry, sucking pretty bruises all over his neck, and begins rocking his hips gently. Harry fucks up into Louis, letting a loud grunt as Louis sits back up and begins bouncing, fingernails creating red lines down Harry's abs. 

"Fuck, baby, good boy, daddy's good boy," Harry murmurs, hips lifting to meet Louis' as they get closer to their orgasms. Louis grins, swivelling his hips before raising up and coming back down, repeating it over and over and over again. 

"God, daddy, fuck me so well," Louis pants, still bouncing. "All yours, daddy, all yours."   
"All mine," Harry agrees huskily, slamming his hips up to emphasis each word. "My beautiful boy, only I can get to see you like this, hm?"  
"Only you," Louis whimpers, rocking down when he finds his prostate dead on. "Shit- daddy!"

 

Louis scratches Harry's sides, squeezes his thighs tight and arches his back.   
"Please daddy, can I come? Please?"  
"Come, princess."   
"Thank you, daddy!" Louis cries just before he comes, dirtying his lovely panties. He collapses against Harry's chest, worn out. 

Harry rolls then over and kisses his head.   
"You okay for daddy to carry on?" He asks gently, stroking his hair.   
"Yes please, daddy," Louis smiles sleepily, hands at the back of Harry's neck. 

Harry fucks Louis faster than he ever has, burying his face in Louis' neck as he pins his hips to the bed. Louis is moaning loudly, nails now digging into Harry's shoulders as Harry slams his hips against his. With a loud moan and a few particularly hard thrusts, Harry comes inside of Louis, biting down roughly on his neck, he nails scratching his back only riling him up further. 

 

Harry grabs Louis' plug and slips it in easily to keep his come inside before collapsing on the bed next to Louis.   
"You okay, princess?" He asks, voice croaky and deep. Louis swoons and nods his head, nuzzling Harry's chest.   
"That was amazing, daddy. I wasn't lying when I said I love your dick."   
"Well that's good because i quite like your arse," Harry chuckles, kissing Louis again just because he can. 

 

"Daddy," Louis whines. "I'm sticky but tired."   
"We'll have a bath, you'll be sore after that. You want bubbles?"  
"Course I want bubbles," Louis grins, rolling out of the way so that Harry can go run the bath. 

They wash each other with soft kisses and gentle smile, Louis relaxing into Harry's chest I the warm water.   
"Thank you so much," Louis yawns, kissing Harry's pec.   
"What for sweetheart?"Harry asks curiously, running his fingers through Louis' damp hair.   
"For being so lovely and good to me," Louis whispers.  
"I love you," Harry says, at a loss as to how he should reply to Louis' explanation.   
"I love you too, daddy. So much."   
"So much," Harry repeats.

 

They curl up in bed with a movie on and their post-sex cup of tea. Louis is tucked underneath Harry's arm, Harry's hand resting on Louis' bum, gently rubbing circles. Despite the stress of the day earlier, it's been wonderful and Louis and Harry couldn't be happier. 

 

Louis and Harry both think they could, but won't mention it. Both boys dream of rings and suits and their first dance.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys are okay during the shitstorm that has been happening :) something that'll hopefully cheer you up x

In the morning Louis and Harry lounge about in their underwear, Louis limping when he walks from the previous night. He is more than happy to have Harry carry him everywhere. They're covered in marks whether it be scratches or love bites. They're everywhere. 

 

They put some clothes on before Anne, Robin and Gemma come home thankfully. Harry doesn't think his mum would react well to that. 

Louis and Gemma make lunch together, leaving Harry to watch television and talk with Anne and Robin. 

"So you and Harry seemed to have a good night," she smirks, looking at his neck. Louis freezes and looks at the floor. "C'mon," she chuckles. "I can see the bruises."

Zayn punished him if someone saw the marks he left. What if Harry doesn't like it? He remembers the exact same words coming out of Liam's mouth before Liam went to talk to Zayn. That didn't end well for Louis. 

His chest feels tight and his lungs begin to burn, wheezing with every breath. Tears dampen his cheeks as he tries to call out for Harry but can't. 

He feels arms wrap around him but he struggles, fighting against their hold. He doesn't want them. He wants his daddy.

 

When he wakes up he doesn't have a clue where he is and panics.   
"H-Harry?" He calls out. He wants his daddy and is trying is hardest to not cry.   
"Hey," a soft voice says, Harry coming through a door in the corner. "Daddy's here."   
"Where are we?"  
"We're staying at a hotel, baby. Just for now. Are you okay?" 

Harry sits on the bed next to him and holds his face, turning it left and right to examine it carefully.   
"I-I'm okay."   
"What happened, sweetheart?" Harry sighs, opening his arms for Louis to fall into.   
"Gemma said she saw the bruises," Louis whispers, cringing. 

"Can I ask why you have a problem with that? And please don't call them bruises, love bites. That's exactly what they are." Louis nods and kisses Harry's chest.   
"She called them bruises. Liam say my bruises from Zayn one day."

Both boys flinch at the name. Harry strokes Louis' hair gently, letting him take his time telling him.   
"He tried to ask Zayn about it and Zayn beat me really badly. He locked me in the bedroom and I didn't eat for days. And because I was so weak he... Took advantage." 

Harry lets his own tears fall, wiping them away quickly so he could comfort his baby.   
"If I didn't want people to see these," Harry says as he trails his fingers over the love bites on his neck, "I wouldn't give you them. I do it because I love you and they look so pretty. Do they feel nice?"

Louis nods.   
"Do you like them?"  
He nods again.   
"Did I do it to hurt you?"   
Louis shakes his head quickly.   
"Then it's okay, right?"  
He nods. 

"Daddy, do we have Ted?" Louis asks after he wakes up from an afternoon nap. Harry smiles and picks Ted up from where he was ready on the couch.  
"Here we go, little one. Do you want to watch a film?"   
"Yes please, Daddy," Louis grins, holding up his arms for his daddy to pick him up. 

"I think we should watch Winnie the Pooh, we haven't watched him in a while. Is that okay, bub?" Harry asks, bending down to meet Louis' height from where he's sat on the couch.   
"Pooh jammies?" Louis asks hopefully.   
"Yes, daddy can get your pyjamas." 

He lays Louis on the bed and undresses him, shushing him and kissing his belly when he complains about being cold.   
"There we go!" Harry grins once Louis has his nappy and Winnie the Pooh pyjamas on. Louis smiles too and hugs his daddy right as they go back over to the couch. 

Harry drapes a blanket over the both of them and lays Louis on his lap.   
"Want a bottle, baby?" 

Louis answers by letting his dummy fall out of his mouth and opening his lips wide. Harry chuckles and kisses him.   
"Okay, baby wants his bottle."

Harry pushes the teat of the bottle past Louis' lips and strokes his hair out of his eyes as he drinks. They sit quietly, watching the Pooh movie happily. Harry's phone buzzes repeatedly through the film, making Louis unsettled so he turns it off and promises his baby that everything's okay. 

They order from room service that night and fall asleep to rain sounds with Louis snuggled as close as possible to his daddy's chest.

When they wake up Louis just stares up at the ceiling, wriggling every now and then as he sucks on his dummy. He smiles slightly when his daddy presses his face against his tummy. A small giggle escapes his lips as he plays with Harry's hair that is spread over his belly, fingers twisting and tangling in the curls. 

It doesn't take long for Harry to wake up after him, groaning and nuzzling further into Louis' warm stomach. This startles a loud laugh out of him which makes Harry smile.   
"Daddy!" Louis cheers, pulling at Harry's hair.   
"Daddy's asleep," Harry insists as he pretends to sleep on Louis still.   
"Daddy, up!" Louis giggles, dummy falling out of his mouth with all of the laughing. Harry peaks one eye open, grinning up at his baby. 

"Morning, princess," he mumbles, kissing the boys belly.   
"Mornin', daddy."  
"What does my baby want for breakfast?" Harry asks as he stands up, pulling Louis by his feet to the edge of the bed.   
"Porridge?" Louis says, reaching for his dummy and whining when he can't get it any more. Harry chuckles and fits the dummy between Louis' lips.   
"Yes, love, you can have porridge."

He pulls his pants and top off, blowing raspberries on his little belly and kissing his legs before he takes his nappy off.   
"Are you itchy?" Harry asks when he spots the rash starting on the inside of Louis' thighs.   
"Little bit," Louis shrugs, playing with Ted who is say on his stomach. 

Harry covers the inflamed skin in nappy cream and powders him, taping a clean nappy around him.   
"Let's just stay in your nappy," Harry says. "Should be warm today."   
"Daddy boxies?" Louis says innocently.   
"Daddy will stay in his boxies if you want him to," Harry grins, kissing Louis' dummy before picking him up. 

 

They both have porridge with a dollop of honey in the middle, Louis smearing it all over his cheeks and licking his lips as if nothing has happened. He makes a bit of a fuss when Harry wipes his face off, whining and squirming but he lets him do it despite the coldness of it against his skin.

They lie nearly naked on the bed, Disney songs playing quietly that Louis hums along to happily. Louis randomly places kisses on Harry's skin, mumbling that he loves his daddy. Harry places kisses over the love bites on Louis, telling Louis that he's never been happier. For lunch Harry reluctantly orders room service again, wanting to cook something for Louis himself. 

Harry's phone rings while Louis is napping after lunch because being a baby is so tiring. He answers, moving to sit on the couch so he doesn't disturb his boy.   
"What Gemma?" He snaps.   
"Harry, I didn't mean to make him cry, I'm sorry!"  
"I'm sure you are but I'm trying to deal with it, so leave me to it. He doesn't need anything else to disturb him."  
"Mum wants to see you before you go."  
"Maybe. Listen, Gem," Harry sighs. "I love you, mum too. But my main priority is Louis."   
"I-okay. That's okay. I hope he's okay. Make sure you tell him I said sorry."  
"I will. Bye." 

Louis whines and scrunches his nose up in his sleep when he reaches for Harry and can't find him.   
"Hey, I'm here princess," Harry coos and slips into the blankets beside him, grinning when Louis smiles too. Louis wraps himself around Harry, one hand still holding Ted. 

"My beautiful baby boy."

Louis wakes up as a big boy two days before they're due to leave, having stayed cooped up in the hotel room. 

Harry kisses him gently before ushering him into the shower, having his clothes ready for when he's out. 

"Where are we going daddy?" Louis asks when he sees their bags next to the door.   
"We are going to say goodbye to my family. Then I am taking you out for dinner. And my surprise from the night of the wedding will be given to you before we leave tonight."  
"I'm sorry," Louis frowns. "I ruined your mums wedding. And your time with your family." 

Harry takes a deep breath, holding Louis' face to make sure he looks at him.   
"Louis. You can tell when I'm lying. Can't you?"  
"Yeah," Louis whispers, nodding as best he can. "Your eyes look different."  
"Now tell me if I'm lying."

Harry closes his eyes for a second, staring straight into Louis' when he opens them.   
"You did not ruin it. You are my life, not them. What you need means so much more to me than spending time with them. I am not about to neglect you just because I'm around family. I am in love with you." 

Louis closes his eyes, Harry wiping away any tears that have brimmed over off of his cheeks.   
"Okay, sweetheart?"  
"I love you. So much. I can't put it into words," Louis sniffles, hugging Harry to hide his face in his chest.   
"I know, love, I know. Are we okay to go?"  
"Yeah," Louis nods. 

When they pull up at Harry's mums Louis squeezes Harry's hand before getting out of the car. 

Robin lets them in, saying he'll put the kettle on but Harry thinks he just wants to avoid the awkward conversation. 

"Louis, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ups-"   
"Gem," Louis smiles. "It's fine. It's not your fault, I have anxiety that flares up every now and again. It just happened at a bad time."  
"Are you okay?" She asks, eyes examining his body as if she's caused him physical harm.   
"I'm fine, Gemma. Harry took care of me," Louis nods, holding his hand out to Harry who takes it with a smile. He laces his fingers with Louis' and comes to stand behind him. 

"We're going home early," Harry announces. "Louis and I are going for dinner and then leaving."  
"Oh Harry," Anne frowns. "Couldn't you stay another night? It's been so lovely to have you here-"  
"Mum, I've made my decision. Im glad that I came to the wedding, I really am. But me and Louis are going home."  
"Thank you, Anne," Louis says softly. "I had a lovely time at the wedding and staying here. It's been really nice to meet you, I'm really happy for you and Robin. I hope that we'll spend some more together soon, but for now I just want to be home with Harry."

Anne hugs him, frantically wiping at her eyes.   
"Thank you so much, Louis. You brought my son back to me. I hope he treats you well." 

Harry clears his throat.   
"He always does, he's amazing," Louis giggles, hugging her and Gemma one last time before going to say goodbye to Robin. He hears Harry awkwardly say goodbye. 

"Robin, congratulations on the marriage. I'll see you soon," Louis smiles as he hugs him. "Thank you for letting me stay here."  
"Been a pleasure," Robin grins. 

Harry says goodbye to Robin, shaking his hand politely before they leave with one last wave. 

 

The dinner is very fancy, outside on a balcony as it gets darker. The tables are lit with candles and flowers are on each table top, fairy lights hung above them.   
"I love you," Harry says, resting his hand over Louis'. "Do you want your surprise now?"  
"Yes please," Louis grins. 

Harry slides a piece of paper over to him. Louis gasps as he read the note, staring up at Harry. 

"Really?" He asks. "Like seriously, Harry, oh my god! Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think was on the note? 


	40. Chapter 40

'If you say yes, you will be joining me in Paris from February 25th to March 4th. Ready for an adventure?' 

As soon as Louis reads it his heart beats faster than before. They'll be in Paris for their anniversary, February 26th. He makes a bit of a scene but he doesn't care. He hugs Harry tightly, trying not to get too emotional. 

After a short cuddling session he returns to his seat and can't stop rereading the note.

On the way back Louis phones Liam and Niall, excitedly explaining only to be told they already know as Harry has told them. He rambles about how much he loves his daddy until he falls asleep, occasionally mumbling a 'daddy' or 'love'. 

 

They have a week to themselves when they go home and Louis constantly reminds Harry of how many days until the go to Paris. Harry is so glad that Louis said yes. It has really cheered Louis up too, no more panic attacks or nightmares. 

 

They talk to Liam about the whole bruise incident. He is as understanding and supportive as always. Niall asks Louis what he's going to wear in Paris, what he thinks they'll do but Louis just says its up to his daddy to decide. 

 

One day Harry comes home from work with a fresh tattoo on his arm.   
"You didn't tell me you were getting that," Louis says as he unwraps it.   
"I wanted to surprise you." 

It's a ship, on his bicep/ shoulder.   
"Did Andy do it?"  
"Yeah. Do you like it?"  
"Yeah. Very pretty," Louis smiles and kisses it gently. "Even prettier because it's on you." 

He rubs cream into his skin to make sure he's okay though Louis is sure Harry gets off on the pain a little bit. 

When Louis has cleaned it up, Harry fucks him on the couch and then cuddles him while Louis tells him facts about Paris he's researched. 

"Y'know, I've been thinking about getting a tattoo," Louis says over dinner. Harry drops his cutlery, staring at Louis.   
"Oh really? Any ideas?"  
"I looked through the photos you took when I was little. I like the aeroplane. It's small so it wouldn't be too bad."   
"I can fit you in anytime," Harry says.   
"I'm happy for it to be done today."   
"Yeah?" 

So they drive to Harry's work, Andy surprised by their appearance.  
"What're you two doing here?" He asks.   
"Lou is getting his first tattoo," Harry grins, patting the chair. "You want your headphones on? Stop the noise?"  
"Yes please," Louis smiles nervously, taking them from Harry and plugging it into his phone. "You know what I want right?"  
"Yes, baby. A little aeroplane on your forearm." 

 

Andy sits next to them to watch what happens. Harry warns Louis by rubbing his thumb on the skin he's about to tattoo, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Louis nods and closes his eyes. His nails dig into the arm of the chair as Harry draws the first line and Harry stops, patting his leg before he carries on. Louis whimpers which makes Harry stop and pull a headphone out of Louis' ear. 

"You okay babe?" He asks, kissing his knuckles.   
"Yeah, just not used to it am I?" Louis smiles, offering his arm up for Harry again. 

It doesn't take long at all, only a small tattoo, so when Harry's done he pulls Louis' headphones out and kisses his cheek.   
"Is that alright, love?"Harry asks. Louis looks at his arm and grins.   
"It's great, thank you." 

They get it wrapped up and say goodbye to Andy before they drive back home.   
"So you think that feels nice?" Louis asks when they're lounging on the couch.   
"Uhm I guess it's just the rush of  endorphins. I don't really know but I always feel riled up."  
"But it hurt," Louis whines, pouting up at Harry. 

Harry chuckles and kisses him.   
"Sorry, princess. It was worth it thought, right?"  
"Yes daddy. Can you send Liam a picture?"  
"Course, lovey."

 

Liam is shocked and worried when he sees the picture, immediately ringing Louis. He puts it on speaker and rests his phone on Harry's thigh.   
"Is that fake, Louis?"  
"No, Liam. It's a real tattoo," Louis sighs, straddling Harry's lap. Harry rests his hands on Louis' hips, kissing his forehead.   
"Why?" Liam asks. Louis can tell he's stressing.  
"I wanted one and my boyfriend happens to be a very good tattoo artist." Harry pats his bum for that.   
"Louis you need to think these things through."  
"I did. Liam, of course I did."   
"I'll talk to you later, Louis." 

Louis feels a heavy weight in his chest.   
"He's upset with me," he sniffles. "Daddy, Liam's upset with me!"

He begins crying, wrapping himself around Harry, whimpering softly. Harry rubs his back soothingly, a hand still patting his bum to calm him down.   
"It's okay baby, everything will be okay. I will talk to Liam about it. He loves you, Lou. We both love you."

Louis cries until he falls asleep on Harry shoulder. Harry brings him upstairs and changes him out of his pants, leaving his top and panties on. 

 

He remembers when Louis first wore panties. He bought them for him a little while ago as a present for being away for so long, having been in work most of the week. Louis had been especially pouty on FaceTime so he thought he'd cheer him up. 

(Harry brought the panties to Louis' house with him and Louis' cheeks flushed beautifully. Louis mumbled something about them being girls underwear. Harry kissed him and asked if he really didn't like it.   
"I do like it," Louis smiled. "It feels dirty because I shouldn't wear them but-"  
"You don't need to explain, love. You go put your favourite pair on and maybe daddy will eat you out later.")

He climbs in beside Louis and wraps his arms around him. 

 

Harry wakes up to a wet bed, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. He pulls the blankets back and frowns at the large wet patch.   
"Lou," he says, "Louis, wake up." 

Louis whimpers and rolls over to look at Harry, sitting up when he feels the wetness too. He looks at Harry for an answer.   
"Baby, you wet the bed. It's okay," Harry says when Louis starts crying. "I just need to change the sheets and we'll get you nice and clean. Not a problem, baby." 

He picks Louis up and brings him into the bathroom, turning the water on and stripping Louis' wet clothes off of him.   
"It's okay baby, daddy's got you." 

Harry leaves Louis to soak in the warm water while he quickly changes the bed, bringing some nappies in for Louis. He takes his own clothes off, sitting opposite Louis in the bath and turning off the water.   
"C'mere princess," Harry says, opening his legs for Louis to sit between. Louis moves to settle against Harry's chest, eyes closed when he touches Harry's skin. 

"Has daddy got a little boy?"   
"Daddy's boy wants to be little," Louis says. "I'm finding it hard. I've never found it hard to be little, daddy."   
"Listen, we'll get you in your nappy, have your bottle, you can have Ted and your dummy. We'll cuddle in bed and I'll bring out a present that I was going to save for something special. But I think this should help. You do what you want. Okay, princess?"  
"Okay, daddy. Thank you."

They get out of the bath after Harry's washed them both. Harry puts a nappy on Louis, opting to just keep a pair of boxers on himself. He carries him into the kitchen, sitting him on the side.   
"It's like five in the morning. So I don't know if you want to go to sleep or not. But I think we can have a nice daddy and Lou day with lots of naps if you're tired." 

He warms up the milk and takes the bottle and Louis upstairs with him. He gets Ted and his dummy and places them next to Louis. Louis lays across Harry's lap, letting Harry hold his weight completely as he feeds him his bottle. He opens his mouth and lets the test slip past his lips, curling up against Harry as he drinks. He suckles on it slowly, letting his eyes close as the warm milk relaxes him. 

Harry's other hand rubs his tummy, his arm around Louis' shoulders. He watches as Louis slowly relaxes more and more into it, pressing the dummy into his mouth when he's finished his bottle. 

"Daddy's going to get your surprise okay, sweetheart?"   
Louis nods, snuggling further into where his face was pressed into Ted's fur. He waits impatiently for Harry to come back, little legs kicking beneath the covers. When Harry comes back Louis waves at him and Harry waves back with a grin. 

"What, daddy?" Louis asks as Harry messed with something on the ceiling.   
"Daddy got you a special decoration. It's called a canopy," Harry says as he hangs it from the little hook in the ceiling he put in a few weeks ago. 

It is white with little fairy lights in, it drapes prettily around Harry and Louis, encasing them in their own little world. Louis gasps, dummy falling into his lap as he looks around.   
"Pretty," he breathes, looking up at Harry in amazement.   
"Just like my baby." 

Harry gets in beside him and turns the lights down low, thankful for his dimmer switch as Louis doesn't like the complete dark. Then he turns the fairy lights on and Louis is so happy.   
"Thank you, daddy," Louis says, rolling over so he lies on Harry's chest. "Love you."  
"Love you too, baby. Are we going to go to sleep or should daddy read a story?"  
"Story!" Louis cheers. 

So Harry grabs one of Louis' books he keeps at his beside table. He has his arms around Louis so he can open the book for both of them to see. 

He reads it quietly, voice slow and comforting. Louis leans back into Harry's chest further, pulling the blanket up beneath his chin. Ted is tucked under his nose, relaxing him with every breath. Ted used to smell of Liam's aftershave because that was who looked after Louis. But now he smells of Harry, pure safety and home for Louis. 

By the time Harry has finished reading the book, Louis is fast asleep. Harry chuckles and kisses his hair. Putting the book aside, he leans back and closes his own eyes to try and get some sleep so he can look after his baby tomorrow.

 

They wake up near lunch time, Harry changing Louis' nappy and making them some jam on toast before he gets them both dressed.   
"Does my baby want to go see a film with daddy?" Harry asks as he bounces Louis on his knee.   
"Yes please daddy!" 

So they get their jackets on because it's quite warm out and Harry drives them to the cinema.   
"Louis pop?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, my baby, you can have a fizzy drink."

Harry buys them a Coke to share and popcorn and smarties. Louis sits in Harry's lap, Ted in his own knee. When he wants some smarties he points at them and Harry goes to remove his dummy but Louis covers it with his hand.   
"Princess, you have to take your dummy out to get your sweeties. I'll give it right back, I promise." 

 

On the way home Louis follows the lines on his arm.   
"Daddy draw?" He asks.   
"Yes," Harry smiles, taking Louis' hand into his. "Daddy drew a pretty little plane on you, Lou."  
"Plane fly?"  
"Yes, love, the planes fly. Now when we get home we can play with your play-doh. That sound like fun?"  
"Yay!" Louis cheers, giggling when Harry laughs too. 

 

When they get home and Louis is playing Harry checks Louis' phone, three missed calls from Liam. He rings him back and stands at the door of the living room so he can watch Louis but not disturb him with his conversation. 

"Hi, Lou," Liam says as soon as he picks up.   
"It's Harry. Lou's little right now."  
"Oh," Liam frowns. He knows that it's because he was upset about him. "Is -is he okay?"  
"He was really upset, Liam. He thought about this tattoo a lot, it's only small and he was really excited to show you. So when you reacted like that he felt like he'd disappointed you. And we both know he hates that. When he's big we'll make dinner and you and Niall can come round and you two can sort it."   
"I'm sorry, Haz. I trust you. I wouldn't leave you with Louis if I didn't. Louis just never wanted tattoos and I wanted to make sure that he didn't do it because it was you."   
"Bye. Liam." 

 

Louis is little for the rest of the week which is nice. They spend a lot of time in the garden looking for animals. Harry takes good care of him as always. 

When he isn't little anymore Harry tells him Liam is going to come round for dinner. Louis pouts and goes to put on a long sleeved shirt. Harry stops him and distracts him with a kiss.   
"He's coming to sort it out. He was just worried. Don't be angry at him," Harry pleads. 

"So now you're on his side?" Louis shouts, breaking out of Harry's arms.   
"There aren't sides, Louis! And you know if there was, I'd choose you every single time."   
"You're saying stuff to me but-"  
"I've already spoken to Liam. I have him a big lecture. He feels bad and wants to talk." 

Louis pouts but walks back to Harry to hug him. 

 

It all works out and they're fine, Liam asking if he can be the one who colours it in which makes Louis laugh. Harry high fives Niall as they watch their respective boyfriends getting along well together.   
"Being in love is fun," Niall sighs happily.   
"Yeah. Sometimes."

 

It's smooth sailing for all of them for the next few months, Louis getting more and more excited every day about his upcoming holiday. Harry and Louis' relationship only gets stronger, Louis getting a few more small doodles on his arm. He gets a bigger tattoo after a lot of consideration. 

It is a game of naughts and crosses he and Harry played the first day they told each other they loved each other. He distinctly remembers drawing hearts instead of circles and sharing sweet kisses with Harry between drawing. 

 

They keep in touch with Gemma mainly, ringing each other at the end of the week when they can. Louis and Harry are both happier than they have ever been and can really feel their life coming together. 

Harry thinks that Paris will be the missing piece of the puzzle.


	41. Chapter 41

The Paris trip seems to sneak up on them, Louis telling Harry every Monday that its only 8 weeks, 5 weeks, 2 weeks. 

He is positively giddy, always moving and smiling. In the morning Louis wakes Harry up with kisses and cuddles, telling him he loves him. Harry kisses him back and reciprocates he affection. 

"Lou, baby, we're going shopping today," Harry shouts. Louis runs upstairs and giggles when he sees Harry naked, ready to get dressed.   
"What for daddy?"

Harry smirks and cocks his head to the side.   
"What you looking at lovey?"  
"Something yummy," Louis grins and runs at Harry, tackling him to the bed. 

Louis lands between his legs, hands on Harry's thighs.   
"Hm what's daddy's boy up to?" Harry hums, stroking his hands through Louis' hair. Louis, instead of answering, takes the head of Harry's dick into his mouth. Harry makes a startled noise. 

"God, Lou," Harry chuckles, closing his eyes. "Dirty little boy."  
"Do you want me to stop, daddy?" Louis asks innocently, small hand still rubbing up and down.  
"No princess, carry on."  
"Actually, daddy," Louis says, moving away from him. "I want you to do something for me."  
"What's that, sweetheart?" Harry says, trying to avoid thrusting up towards Louis' face.   
"I want you to fuck my mouth. And my throat." 

"Daddy?" Louis says nervously when Harry doesn't reply. "Daddy, what's-"  
"Holy shit, Lou." Harry sits up and pulls Louis towards him, their lips fitting together as they kiss dirtily. 

"On your back, now," Harry instructs. Louis shivers. He's missed playing with his daddy like this. "You will hit me if you need to stop."  
"I don't want to hit-"  
"You won't hurt me, Lou. But I could hurt you if I carry on past what you can take. Promise me you'll hit me."

Louis huffs but looks him in the eye.   
"I promise I'll hit you if I need to breathe, daddy. Please," Louis begs, blue eyes staring up at Harry pleadingly. 

Before Louis moves, Harry tugs his shirt over his head and kisses him. Louis lies in the centre of the bed, head supported by a pillow. Harry straddles his chest, smiling softly down at him as he shuffles up until his knees bracket his head. 

"Ready, princess?" Harry says, fingers brushing Louis' hair out of his eyes. Louis smiles back and closes his eyes, opening his mouth. Harry pushes forward, guiding his dick past Louis' lips slowly, letting him get used to it. Louis' hands hold onto Harry's ankles, fingers twitching slightly as he feels Harry hit the back of his throat. He breathes deeply through his nose and wills his throat to relax.

Harry moans, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward again. Louis whimpers and tears leak out of his eyes as Harry stays there, in Louis' therapy for a few seconds before pulling away.   
"Fuck," Harry grunts, hips beginning to speed up as he fucks in and out of Louis' mouth. His hands are cradling Louis' head, tilted back slightly so he can see his throat. 

"Can see myself in your throat," Harry says, one of his hands coming down to Louis' throat, feeling the outline of his dick. "Such a good boy." 

He pulls back, letting Louis take a breath. Louis gasps, licking his lips and staring up at Harry. His eyes are watery and and red and Harry thinks he looks beautiful.   
"Please," Louis begs, "please, daddy. Don't worry, just fuck my throat please."  
"I don't want to hurt you, princess."  
"You do. You're just scared to. Please don't hold back." 

So Harry doesn't. He lets himself fuck into Louis' throat, Louis' nose pressed to his pubes and holding him there for a few seconds. Louis is moaning and whimpering and crying but he loves it so much because he's being good and he's making his daddy happy. 

Harry comes with a shout if Louis' name, fingers tightening in his hair as he comes in his mouth. He pants loudly, pulling out and watching as Louis swallows every last bit of his come like he is starving. Louis holds his arms up for Harry. 

"You need to have a drink, love. Are you okay?" He asks, moving to sit next to him. Louis turns his head to look at him, smiling.   
"Yeah, I'm- I'm okay."  
"Aww babe," Harry coos, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Your voice sounds horrible. I'll make you some tea." 

He leaves with a kiss to Louis forehead and Louis climbs beneath the covers to get warm. When Harry comes back up he sits next to Louis and flicks the telly on, passing Louis his cup of tea as the cuddle together. 

"We're going shopping today," Harry says. "For holiday clothes to wear in Paris. And then we'll pack our bags later on to get everything organised. Have you ever flown?"  
"No," Louis says quietly, voice croaky.   
"It will only be a short flight, you'll be okay. Then we'll do tourist-y stuff and take lots of photos. And on our anniversary we'll go out for dinner."  
"Thank you so much, daddy," Louis grins. "You're the best."  
"Thanks, love. You're pretty great too," Harry chuckles.

They watch the programme about Chester Zoo, Louis sneaking kisses to his daddy as he sips on his tea. Harry acts like he's surprised because nothing beats that smile on Louis' face every time he thinks he's caught his daddy out. 

They have fun in the shops, trying outfits the other picks for them. Louis convinces Harry to buy him some more pretty underwear, promising he'll show daddy just how pretty it is. So really, it didn't take much convincing. Harry buys Louis some new nail polish that he thinks will go with the shorts he bought. 

 

When they're packing it gets late and Louis complains that he is tired. So Harry tucks him into bed and lays with him until he's asleep. He resumes packing, putting the paddle he bought Louis a while ago in the case and a set of handcuffs. He also adds a few plugs and sets the 'CLONE-A-WILLY' aside so he can surprise Louis with that too.

Then he climbs in to bed and falls asleep with Louis in his arms. 

 

The day before they leave for Paris Louis tells Harry he's going to Liam's. Harry tells Louis he'll be over in time for dinner but wants to clean the house before they leave. 

Louis rings Liam.   
"Li can you come and pick me up?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah sure, why?"  
"I'm going to get a tattoo but Harry doesn't know." Louis bites his lip. He's hiding something from his daddy and he doesn't know of Liam will help him.   
"Is Harry going to like that?"  
"Yeah," Louis says. "It's a surprise. And then I want to spend one with you and Ni for a bit before we leave. Harry's going to come down for tea."  
"Alright. I'm nearly at yours."

Liam brings Louis to the shop, introducing himself to Andy. Louis grins when Andy shows him the final drawing. 

"God, Andy, I love it. D'you think Harry will like it?" Louis gushes, sitting down in the chair.   
"He looked at the compass when he got his ship. Trust me, he'll like it. Headphones?" Andy asks. Louis beams and puts his earphones in, playing his music loudly. Liam pulls a chair over and sits beside him. They smile at each other and link their fingers together. 

Liam kisses Louis' head when he squeezes his hand particularly hard. Andy lets him take a break because this is his biggest tattoo yet and he knows it's hurting him. So Louis sits and explains to Liam that they can't tell Harry about it, that he's going to show him on their anniversary. 

Andy finishes it as quickly as he can and laughs when Louis hugs him tightly.   
"Let's wrap it up and I'm sure you have lots of care stuff at home?"  
"Yeah," Louis smiles, wiping at his watery eyes. "Pretty much have a permanent stock."

When Andy wraps his tattoo he pulls his sleeve down to cover it and thanks him before dragging Liam back to the car.

Niall pulls Louis into his lap when he shows up.   
"Can't believe Harry is stealing you away from us," he pouts, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "I'm going to steal you and keep you forever."  
"No! I'm staying with my daddy!" Louis giggles. Niall chuckles and pats his head.   
"Fine. But we're having a sleepover when your back and you're showing me all of the pictures and telling me everything that happened."  
"I'm fine with that," Louis grins, resting his head on Niall's shoulder. "I'll miss you both."   
"We'll miss you too, Louis. But you'll have an amazing time in Paris."  
"I know. I'm so excited."

 

So they watch television until Harry arrived, Louis jumping from Niall's lap into his daddy's.

When they're eating dinner Harry tells Louis to roll up his sleeves because they're having ribs and he doesn't want his shirt to get messy. Louis refuses. Liam looks at Louis who is staring at his plate. Harry tells him again, voice stern and confused. 

"Louis I'll roll them up myself in a minute. Push your sleeves up. Now."  
"Daddy," Louis sniffles, voice shaky. "D-daddy I don't want to."  
"Lou," Harry sighs. "Just tell me what's going on."  
"It's a secret," Louis pouts.   
"We don't keep secrets. We're going to Paris tomorrow whether we're arguing or not so you best tell me now."

"Harry," Liam interrupts. "Louis really doesn't want to pull his sleeves up. Just leave him be, he'll be okay." 

Harry huffs and moves away from Louis slightly.   
"I'm still not happy about this."  
"Daddy, I promise I'll tell you soon. I don't want to tell you yet because it's special," Louis says nervously. He wants to do something nice for his daddy but he doesn't want him to be mad at him.   
"Is it bad?" Harry asks.   
"No, daddy, not bad," Louis says. 

"Okay, princess. I trust you."  
"Good. You should." 

 

They're up early in the morning to drive to the airport. Louis refuses to walk until they have to actually get on the plane, but Harry is more than happy to carry him for the time being. Louis carries Ted with him despite not feeling little at all. 

 

Pretty much as soon as they're on board Harry drapes a blanket over Louis and he snuggles into his daddy's shoulder and goes to sleep. 

 

Harry wakes him up when the flights over and picks him up as soon as their feet land on solid ground. He kisses him sweetly and places him back on the ground.   
"Welcome to Paris, sweetheart." 

Louis beams and kisses Harry back before they walk hand in hand to the airport to get their bags. 

It doesn't take long to get their bags and get a taxi to their hotel. Louis tells Harry he's getting in the bath and that he can't come in. Harry pouts but still kisses Louis and promises a cup of tea when he's out. 

While Louis is in the bath Harry unpacks their things, including e CLONE-A-WILLY he made while Louis went out the previous day. He is very excited to use it. 

Harry is also very excited to find out why Louis is refusing to wear anything but long sleeves around him. But he wants to be patient and let Louis keep this surprise. So he lets him have his privacy. 

By the time Louis is out the bath it is lunch time. So Harry tells him to put a jacket on and that they're going out for lunch. 

They go to this lovely diner, very hidden and pretty. Harry tries to order with his broken French he and Louis have been trying to learn but in the end he and Louis giggle so much that he just has to order in English.

When they've eaten they take a stroll he the streets until the sun begins to set, sitting on a bench near the river as they watch everyone pass them by.   
"I love you," Louis says quietly.   
"I love you too," Harry smiles. And very thing is calm and serene and wonderful. 

And in any other world it would've happened the same way. No matter what universe you travel to, Louis and Harry are in love.


	42. Chapter 42

The next day Louis wakes up to Harry playing soft music, dancing in their hotel kitchen. He grins and walks over, kissing his bare shoulders.   
"Happy anniversary, Haz." 

Harry turns around with a grin and kisses him sweetly, hands cupping his cheeks.   
"Happy anniversary, babe. I love you."  
"I love you too. What're you doing?" He asks, staring up fondly at Harry. Harry tucks a piece of hair behind Louis' ear.   
"Cooking my beautiful boyfriend breakfast before we go out to spend our anniversary in Paris," Harry explains, kissing Louis sweetly. 

Louis beams, telling Harry he's going to shower and get dressed. Harry pouts because he's not invited but turns back to the breakfast he's making. 

When Louis comes out he is still in long-sleeved jacket but he is wearing a t-shirt and shorts Harry picked for him. Harry kisses him and tells him he looks beautiful again before serving their breakfast. They take their time with the breakfast, cutting the pancakes up into little bits. Louis tells Harry that he has a present for him and Harry frowns. 

"Daddy, you can't take me to Paris without expecting a present back," Louis pouts.   
"I can, princess," Harry insists. "And I was thinking today we could play a little. Nothing too hard, just light fun. And then go for dinner."  
"Yeah?" Louis grins. "That sounds nice daddy. Did you bring any toys?"   
"That's a secret," Harry smirks. "But we can cuddle after we've eaten because we don't want to get sick. Then we'll play, maybe break for lunch and carry on or have lunch afterwards. And we'll get ready for dinner later."

 

When Harry whines that he wants cuddles with his boy, Louis strips his clothes off, besides his underwear, and quickly pulls one of Harry's shirts over his head. It's one of the ridiculous, verging on see-through shirts Harry likes to wear and somehow pull off. He does very few of the buttons and then skips back to Harry. 

"You are unbelievably gorgeous," Harry breathes and pulls Louis into his lap. Louis kisses his jaw and tucks his head beneath Harry's chin.

Louis loves the hotel room they have. Everything is soft creams and beiges and the couches and curtains are red. The bed sheets are white too with red pillows and a comforter. Harry kisses Louis' hair and slips his fingers between Louis', thumb rubbing over his knuckles. 

"Sweetie, you want to go lay on the bed? Daddy will be in in a minute." 

Louis nods and sleepily walks into the bedroom. He lies on his front, face against the soft pillows as he waits for Harry. Harry grabs a few things and then makes his own way to the bedroom.   
"You going to be good princess?" Harry asks, sitting between Louis' legs.   
"Good for daddy," Louis smiles, relaxing into the bed when he feels Harry's hands massage his thighs, moving up to grab at his arse, thumbs digging in and fingernails scratching. 

He whimpers and squirms a little bit.   
"Daddy brought your paddle. So when we go to dinner you'll have a pretty little H on your bum. And only we'll know."  
"Daddy," Louis shivers, pushing his bum into the air. "Please."  
"Please what?" Harry grins, resting the paddle on Louis' arse.   
"Please spank me, daddy," Louis begs. 

Harry lands a quick smack on his cheek, rubbing the stinging sensation away quickly with his other hand.   
"Love you so much baby." 

He repeats it, making sure the wooden H hits him in the same place each time. His lips soothe the hurt before he brings the paddle down again. Louis loves it. He relaxes more and more with every hit, letting his mind drift a little as Harry sucks a bruise on the other cheek. Harry takes a little break, running his hands gently over Louis' arse. 

"How you doing, princess?" He asks, kissing his thighs.   
"Great,"Louis smiles and waits patiently for Harry to start using the paddle again. 

It's nice, not having to think. When they play like this Louis can just let go and drift, feeling warm and fuzzy until Harry brings him back down with cuddles and kisses. 

Harry moves on to the other cheek after a little while, enjoying the small whimpers Louis lets out.   
"What's your colour, Lou?" Harry asks and lets his hands rest over his arse, the heat coming from Louis' skin warming his hands.   
"So green, daddy," Louis moans and presses back into Harry's hands.   
"That's good, princess. Such a good boy." 

When Harry is satisfied that Louis will have a H on each cheek like promised he pushes Louis to roll over. Louis smiles and stares up at Harry, spreading his legs slightly. Harry moves to hover over Louis and kisses him slowly and passionately.  
"Love you, daddy," Louis whispers. Harry smiles and kisses him softly again. 

"Daddy brought your pretty pink handcuffs. Do you want to use them?"  
"Yes please," Louis grins.  
"Okay sweetheart. Daddy also brought another surprise that he wants to use."

He handcuffs Louis' wrists together and twists the chain around the headboard to keep his arms stretched above his head. Louis gasps when he sees Harry's home made dildo.   
"Daddy?" He asks excitedly.   
"Yes sweetheart, this is your present from a little while ago. I thought you'd enjoy it."  
"Love it," Louis grins, parting his legs and bending his knees. Harry kisses Louis' thigh and pours lube over his fingers. 

He starts with two fingers, enjoying the loud whine Louis lets out as he pushes them in and curls them. Louis closes his eyes and squirms. He is panting, breathy whimpers passing his lips eight each exhale. Harry sucks marks into the inside of Louis' thigh, teeth lingering a little too long to make Louis' breath hitch. He presses his fingertips against his prostate and keeps them there. 

Louis writhes and moans and tears start falling from his eyes when Harry begins to suck on the head of his dick. Harry dips his tongue into his slit, smirking as Louis tries to buck into his mouth. 

"Done, princess." 

He covers he dildo in lube, pushing it against his hole. Louis begs and pleads for it, cries for Harry to fill him up. Harry complies and pushes it in to the hilt, thumb rubbing against Louis' taint.   
"So daddy's going to play with you and you can not come until he says. Okay?"

Louis whines and shifts his hips.   
"Answer me," Harry snaps, slapping Louis' thigh.   
"Y-yes daddy."

Harry leaves the room but reassures Louis he's just getting something he forgot. When he comes back he sits between Louis' knees. 

Louis gasps when he feels the cold on his chest. Harry grins and circles the ice over Louis' nipples, Harry's shirt not providing much protection for him. 

He whines and thrashes but can't get away when Harry covers his previously iced nipple with his mouth. When Harry's lips cover one nipple, the ice is on the other, driving Louis crazy with sensation. Harry grabs another handful of ice and rests it on Louis' balls. 

"Daddy!" Louis wails, sobbing as Harry starts sucking his dick again. The cold is making him go soft but Harry is there so he's hard and it hurts.   
"Don't come," Harry says sternly, letting his teeth graze a little too close to Louis' dick. Louis shifts his hips to get away from the cold. 

Harry pulls back and pulls the dildo out too. Louis makes a sad noise when it leaves him completely and then moans as Harry pushes a few pieces of ice into him, the dildo following to rub the cold everywhere. It makes him shiver and clench and moan and cry. 

When all of the ice has melted due to Harry tracing patterns with it on Louis' skin he stands from the bed and clicks his back. Louis is flushed red, dick hard and leaking against his tummy. His hole is stretched around the Harry-imitation dildo, body a beautiful sight as he's made vulnerable by the restraints around his wrists. His arse is sore, bruises forming there in the shape of a H that he can't wait to see. Swear is making his hair stick to his forehead, Harry pushing it away with a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

Harry grabs a bottle of water and a straw while he checks the time, deciding that they can finish and have lunch in time. He places the drink on the bedside table and climbs back on the bed.   
"Talk to daddy, sweetheart. How d'you feel?" He asks as he rubs his hands up and down Louis' thighs.   
"Love?" Louis says though it sounds like a question. Harry smiles and nods his head even though Louis can't see as he has kept his eyes closed for the whole thing. 

"Yeah, daddy loves you, princess," Harry coos, thumbs stopping at Louis' hips to brush over his balls before letting them go back to his knees. "Good boy, Lou. Such a good boy."

Harry knows what's happening and how to deal with it, handles Louis so well. Louis has gone under- in to subspace - his special place, whatever you'd like to call it. They both love being able to properly take their time with it and play how they'd like.

Harry turns Louis over so he's kneeling, arms now crossed above his head with his arse stuck out. 

He is amazed with the bruises that have begun to develop, crisp lines forming two purple H's. Louis whines and wiggles his hips until Harry touches him again. 

Harry kneels behind Louis and finally allows himself to touch his own dick. He groans and moves his hand quickly, wet noises from excess lube and his ragged breathing the only noise in the room. Louis whimpers because he wants his daddy's come, he wants his daddy to fuck him and he wants to be the one to please daddy.   
"Daddy's got you, princess," Harry says before he grunts and comes on Louis' arse, decorating the bruises already there. 

Harry climbs off the bed and retrieves his phone on shaky legs. He used his clean hand to take a few pictures of Louis, turning the jacuzzi on for when Louis wants to get in. 

He un-cuffs Louis, removed the dildo and spoons behind him, coercing him to lie on his side. He holds him close to his chest and presses kisses everywhere he can. Harry manages to get Louis to drink some water and take some painkillers because he always gets a bit of a headache after going under. 

 

"Daddy's so happy, princess, loves you so much," he murmurs into Louis' neck, fingers skimming over his dick. Louis whimpers but stays still and lets Harry touch him as he pleases. 

"C'mon sweetie, bath time." 

Harry picks him up carefully, mindful of anywhere he is aching. He drapes Louis onto his chest as he submerges them both in the water, closing his eyes as he kisses Louis' hair. He keeps the shirt on Louis, unbuttons it and still washes him, caring a lot more about Louis than he does the shirt. Louis can manage slow, short answers to any of Harry's questions as he lets the warm water ease his muscles. 

He presses kisses to Harry's chest and after more soft touches and encouraging words raises his head to kiss Harry's lips.   
"There's my lovely princess," Harry grins, kissing him repeatedly. "You okay love?"   
"Yes daddy," Louis smiles, adding a 'thank you' after a small pause.   
"That's good, baby. Now, I've ordered us some lunch so well get out in a moment."

 

They get out and Louis makes Harry close his eyes while he gets dry and slips on a fluffy robe provided by the hotel. Harry immediately swoops him up and kisses him, carrying him out to the couch and swaddling him in blankets. 

"I love you so much," Louis says, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.   
"I love you too, baby. Our dinner reservations are for seven so we need to leave at half six, be ready for six."  
"Just tell me when and what to do," Louis smiles. "I'm always a bit dopey after going under."   
"Okay, sweetheart. Did you enjoy what we did?"  
"Oh my god, I loved it. The dildo is amazing and I love the handcuffs and oh god- the ice-" he cuts his own ramblings off with pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. Harry chuckles and parts his lips, sucking on Louis' bottom lip.   
"That's good. Do you want to see the pictures? We'll take more of your bum when the bruises come through properly."  
"Yes please." 

 

They flick through the photos, Louis smiling and blushing when he sees them.   
"It looks so pretty," he whispers, staring amazed at the screen. "Thank you daddy."  
"Happy anniversary, love," Harry grins, kissing him sweetly again. 

 

So after lunch and lots of warm snuggles, kisses and kind words they begin to get ready. Louis is still adamant that Harry can't see him with no sleeves yet so Harry lets him get changed in another room. 

He wears the clothes Harry has chosen for him, a nice, black, tight suit with a short-sleeved, white button up shirt. 

Harry wears his hair down, curls framing his face magically, also wearing a suit. The shirt is a very pale blue and the blazer and pants are black, fitting him well and all Louis can think is that he's so in love.

When they get there Harry pays the driver and pulls Louis out of the car.   
"Daddy," Louis gasps. "Oh my god!" 

It's the Eiffel Tower. It's lit up, making Louis' eyes sparkle. Harry grins. Everything is going to plan. 

Louis' mouth is almost permanently open from the moment they get out of the taxi the moment they reach their table, the view of the city absolutely mesmerising. Harry thinks his view is better as he gazes longingly at Louis. 

There are candles and roses on the table, Louis smiling softly at Harry.   
"Haz, this is amazing, I-I'm speechless." Harry kiss him and pulls out his chair for him. "I want to give you your surprise now, if that's okay?"  
"Of course, Lou. I've been waiting for ages!"  
"It's been three days," Louis giggles. 

But he shrugs his blazer off and drapes it over the back of his chair, holding his arm out to Harry. Harry takes his hand and steps closer. Louis gulps nervously. 

"Harry," Louis says shakily. "Say someth-"  
"Holy shit, Lou. I love you, so, so much," Harry chokes out, eyes full of tears. "You let Andy do this?"  
"Yeah, I-I thought it matched your ship. I know they usually go together and I thought that maybe..." He trails off when he realises he's rambling, shrugging and giggling when Harry kisses him fiercely. 

"Oh my god, let me see it again," Harry says excitedly and tugs Louis' hand towards his side of the table. Louis laughs and watches Harry's face as Harry traces the lines with a fingertip, lips brushing over the still-sensitive skin.   
"I love you," Louis grins, pulling his arm back but keeping his fingers linked with Harry's.   
"I love you too, baby." 

 

They order wine and a different pasta each when the waiter comes over to ask what they'd like. 

There is quiet violins playing, the lights dim and soft. It is completely romantic and Louis thinks he'll burst with happiness. When their food arrives they eat slowly, reminiscing of what has happened in the past year regarding them and their relationship. 

They talk about the time they had a water fight and got completely muddy in the garden just because it was sunny and silly. 

And the time they threw a surprise party for Liam's birthday with Niall's help. 

And the time when Louis was little and was adamant that he was a fairy. Harry put his tutu on him and a pair of dress up wings and carried him the whole day, simulating flying. 

They talk about the countless dates they've been on, the sleepy mornings they've shared and the lazy weekends they'll remember forever. 

"So Lou," Harry starts, both hands covering Louis' on the table. "We've spent a lot of time together already. And I cannot wait for the memories were sure to make in the future. To us." 

Harry holds his wine glass up and Louis smiles wetly, clinking his glass against Harry's before they both take a sip. 

"You have given me the surprise of your tattoo. I have a surprise for you." 

Louis watches curiously as Harry stands. When Harry moves in front of him and pulls him to stand, both looking out of the window.   
"I'm so glad I get to experience this with you," he whispers before he turns around to face Louis. 

He gets down on one knee and Louis' heart leaps into his throat.   
"Louis, I am completely, utterly in love with you. You're my soulmate and my best friend. And I want to share every moment of my life with you. 

I know some would say it's early," Harry sighs, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall. "But it feels right, Louis. Me and you, we're right for each other."

"Harry," Louis whimpers, wiping his cheeks. 

"Louis Tomlinson," Harry says and pulls the ring from the box, offering it up to Louis. "Will you marry me?"


	43. Chapter 43

Louis closes his eyes and wipes at his tears.   
"Yes, oh my god, yes!" He exclaims, letting Harry slip the ring on his finger. Harry stands up, arms wrapping around Louis' shoulders as he presses his lips against his. 

The kiss is wet, tears on both boy's cheeks. It's intense, full of emotions. Louis giggles when he hears the other people at the restaurant clapping and holds Harry tighter.   
"I love you. I love you so much," he whimpers, pulled back so that their foreheads are resting against each other whilst they catch their breath. 

"I love you too, Lou. God, I love you," Harry breathes, chuckling like he can't quite believe this is happening. 

Harry moves his chair around so they can sit next to each other and watch the sun set over Paris. 

When they finish their meal, Louis is more than eager to leave. Harry kisses his hair and takes his hand as they walk back to the hotel. 

Louis can't stop staring at his finger, biting his lip until Harry tells him to stop, the small gem shining brightly.   
"Harry, it's beautiful," Louis whispers.   
"As are you, love. Now I want you to go to our room okay?"  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Louis pouts.   
"I'll see you in a sec, it's okay. Go on, babe." 

Louis goes to the room, biting his lip when he notices the flowers on the bed. He walks over and lifts them, reading the note attached to it. 

'With nothing but a towel on, come down to the pool. I'll be waiting xx'

On the back it tells him that if he wants to colour out all he needs to do is ring Harry but he shakes his head, placing the flowers into the vase on the bedside table before he gets changed. His cheeks flush darker every time he passes someone in the corridor but they just smile kindly, just thinking he's going to the pool and not paying any mind. 

When he gets to the pool it's dark. The only lights that are on are in the pool which brightens some of the room. He grins and waves when he sees Harry stood by the side of the pool, waving back at him. The lights cast shadows over his body, making the muscles in his chest even more obvious. Louis tries to not get hard beneath his towel as he walks over to Harry. 

"You get in the pool while I lock the door," Harry whispers when Louis' chest is to his, lips brushing over his collarbone. "Okay, babe?"  
"Okay daddy," Louis murmurs, stealing a kiss as he walks to the chair beside the pool. He drops his towel as he looks over his shoulder at Harry who, despite being busy, is staring intently at Louis.

Louis smirks and walks slowly over to the edge. He sits down, carefully submerging himself until he's stood up in the water, it going up to his nipples. He shivers slightly and turns to look at Harry. 

"God, you're beautiful," Harry says quietly, taking his own towel off before he climbs in beside Louis. Louis grins and turns into Harry's side. He kisses him slowly, deeply, tugging at Harry's hair. Harry holds his hips, lifting him until he wraps his legs around Harry's waist. 

"I love you," he mumbles against Louis' mouth.   
"I love you too, Haz," Louis nods, trailing his lips down his neck. He stops to suck a mark onto the side of his neck as his fingers slide up into Harry's hair. "I love you so much."

Harry's hands move from Louis' thighs to his arse, squeezing and massaging as he lets Louis mark his neck. Louis moans and lifts his head again to kiss Harry. He bites gently at Harry's bottom lip, giggling when Harry pretends to growl. Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' head gently. 

"You don't understand how happy I am," he says softly, accepting the quick kiss Louis presses to his lips.   
"I think I do," Louis grins. "I'm over the moon. I feel like my heart could burst."  
"Me too, princess," Harry agrees and hides his face in Louis' neck. 

Louis wriggles, rubbing his dick against Harry's belly. He's half hard from their earlier kissing but Harry hasn't done anything about it.  
"Got such pretty, little nipples, baby," Harry compliments as he walks through the water, leaning Louis against the wall.   
"Thank you daddy," Louis blushes, running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry hums and nuzzles uni the soft skin of Louis' neck. 

When Harry lets go of Louis, Louis whines, looking up at Harry sadly.   
"Don't be sad, princess. Daddy just wants to swim." 

They swim around, splashing and chasing each other, stealing kisses and gentle touches when they catch each other. Louis begins to splutter a little when he swallows some water, trying to lift himself up using the side. He starts gasping for breath and kicking frantically. 

Harry swims up behind him, lifting him to sit up on the side and lifting by himself to stay between Louis' legs. He pats Louis' back and kisses his thighs as he calms down. Louis' cheeks are red and his breathing his shaky while he rubs at his eyes. 

"You okay, beautiful?" Harry says gently as he winds his arm around Louis' waist so he is sat right on the edge of the pool.   
"I didn't like that, daddy," Louis huffs, pouting as he looks down at Harry.  
"I know you didn't, princess. We'll take it easy from now on, yeah?" 

Louis nods and sniffles softly. He's gone soft after all of their silliness, but he doesn't seem bothered by it.   
"Do you want to go back to our room?" Harry asks as he kisses over the rolls on Louis' tummy. He loves them. He loves all of Louis.   
"Yes please. Thank you, daddy, for this holiday, for today, for asking me to marry you," Louis grins, unable to hide his smile. "You're the best. The best daddy, were the best boyfriend, now you're the best fiancé. Oh my god, you're my fiancé!"

Harry chuckles and nods his head.   
"Yes I am, sweetheart, and you're mine. Now c'mon, we'll go back to the room." 

They stand up and wrap their towels back around their waists. Harry grabs their clothes and with his other hand, takes Louis', pressing a kiss to his knuckles before they walk up to their room.

When they get through the door they drop their towels and Louis immediately slips his ring on again.   
"I can't believe I'm engaged," Louis says quietly as Harry stands behind him. Harry kisses his shoulder, hands resting at his waist.   
"I can," Harry grins. Louis giggles and turns his head so he can kiss Harry. 

"You ready to go to bed love?" Harry asks as he potters about the living room.   
"Yes, daddy."

Louis comes out of the bathroom in a pale pink pair of panties and one of Harry's t-shirts. Harry smiles and steps in front of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Louis' arms wind around Harry's waist as he listens to his heartbeat. He kisses Harry's chest and giggles as they begin to sway side to side. 

"What're you doing daddy?"  
"Dancing with my baby," Harry says slowly, kissing Louis' hair. Louis lets his hands rest on Harry's arse, punching his bum cheek cheekily. Harry squeaks and chuckles, shaking his head fondly. 

"You know, when I realised I was gay I was too scared to top," Harry says quietly. "So I was always a bottom, though it didn't do much for me I just wasn't confident enough. And then one day someone asked me to switch. I thought I'd have to give it a go sometime and God, I've never looked back. I felt amazing. But when I got with you, I felt like that. I've never felt more comfortable with myself and with someone else. I'm completely in love with you."

"And I am in love with you, Harry. And we're going to marry each other. You've changed my life a huge amount. Thank you."  
"It's been my pleasure," Harry grins. "C'mon, sweetheart, we can go to bed."

When they're curled up beneath the thin covers because it's warm, Harry kisses Louis' eyelids and then his nose, then his lips. Louis smiles, eyes still closed. 

"Dream of what is to come. Our wedding, how we get there, starting a family..."

Louis' breath hitches and he holds Harry tighter like he never wants to let go. And he doesn't.


	44. Chapter 44

Louis wakes up before Harry, rolling over to look at him. Harry frowns when he feels Louis move away from him and his hands reach out for him. Louis giggles and moves into Harry's chest, leg fitting between Harry's as Harry squeezes him tight. 

The curtains are open a crack, illuminating Harry and Louis. Their skin looks soft and tanned as the light brings out every detail. Louis traces the tattoos on Harry's chest, placing kisses along them. His left leg is bent, resting across Harry's waist as Louis cuddles I to his side. 

Harry opens an eye to look at Louis but doesn't let it be known that he's awake. He watches Louis examine the tattoos carefully, mumbling to himself about his pretty daddy. 

He lets a hand go down to squeeze Louis' arse, keeping his eyes closed so that Louis thinks he's asleep. Louis gasps, cheeks flushing as he tries to stay quiet. He doesn't want to wake Harry up so he bites his lip and buries his head in Harry's chest. 

As Louis closes his eyes Harry brushes a finger gently over his hole. He can feel Louis getting hard against his side as he pushes the tip of his finger in and pulls it back out. His knuckles brush over Louis' taint, making the smaller boy moan quietly. Louis pants against Harry's skin, huffing when Harry's fingers move away. 

Harry tries not to smile. He can feel Louis' pout where his face is pressed into his ribs. So he moves his fingers back, pressing his middle finger in in one slow push. Louis whimpers, trying not to hump against Harry. Harry keeps his finger still inside of Louis, occasionally wriggling it or curling it to hear Louis attempt to keep his moans in. 

He keeps curling his finger, circling it on his prostate as Louis whimpers with each breath. Louis sniffles- he needs permission to come and right now he doesn't have it but he can't help it and-

He comes on Harry's stomach/ side, beginning to sob when he thinks of how much trouble he'll be in. 

Harry opens his eyes, rolling them over so he is on top of Louis. Louis gasps when he feels Harry moving above him. He looks up at him with sad, watery eyes, confused. 

"Hey, princess, it's okay, daddy's got you," Harry coos, kissing Louis gently. Louis makes a small noise.   
"I-I'm sorry, daddy," he sniffles.  
"No, baby, daddy was awake. I wanted you to come, you did exactly what I wanted, yeah? You were so good for daddy," Harry soothes, smoothing Louis' hair away from his pretty eyes. 

"Really? I'm not bad?"  
"No, love, you're the best," Harry corrects, kissing his head. "Okay? Daddy's going to make you some breakfast. What drink d'you want?"  
"C-can I have a bottle of milk please, daddy?" Louis asks nervously. He doesn't want to ruin their holiday. 

"Oh, has daddy got little Louis today?" Harry smiles, not fazed. Louis nods shyly, smiling up at Harry. "Well, we'll get you changed and then we can have breakfast together."  
"Okay, daddy," Louis grins. He watches as Harry goes to the bathroom and comes back clean. Harry goes to their suitcase and sets some things out on the bed. 

He grabs Louis' ankles and pulls him to the bottom of the bed, smiling when Louis giggles happily. 

"Ted?" Louis asks. Harry nods his head and hands Louis his bear.   
"There we go, love."

He puts his nappy on him, kissing his bare belly and blowing raspberries on it which makes Louis laugh loudly. 

"D'you want your clothes on now?" Harry asks.   
"No," Louis says, rubbing his belly when it rumbles.   
"Is my baby hungry?" Harry grins. Louis nods and lets Harry pick him up. He sits at the table while Harry makes him jam on toast.

"What are we doing today, daddy?" Louis asks as he eats, smearing jam all over his cheeks. Harry chuckles, taking a bite out of his own toast.   
"Going to a place called Luxembourg gardens."  
"What's that?"   
"A place filled with pretty flowers," Harry explains.   
"Are they very pretty, daddy?" Louis asks. Harry's heart warms.   
"They are very pretty, baby."

Louis' lips part like he's never heard something so good.   
"Yay! Pretty flowers!"  
"None as pretty as you," Harry smiles, admiring his baby from across the table. 

When Louis has finished eating his toast Harry brings him into the bathroom to wash his face. Louis pouts.   
"Daddy, I don't want to," he whines, hoping he can persuade Harry to let him go.   
"Daddy doesn't want you staying sticky," Harry says calmly, taking the washcloth and rubbing Louis' face and hands. 

Louis huffs and crosses his arms awkwardly.   
"What's up, baby? Isn't that better?"

"Are you not talking to daddy?" Harry chuckles when Louis ignores his question. Louis shakes his head, scowling. Harry helps Louis jump down from where he was stood on the toilet and walks out of the bathroom. 

He hears Louis make a small, sad noise and the quick patter of his feet. Louis wraps his arms around Harry from behind, kissing his back.   
"Daddy?" He asks. Harry smiles And rests his hand on Louis'.   
"Yes, baby?"  
"I love you," Louis whispers. Harry turns around, picking his boy up. He kisses him gently.   
"I love you, too, princess. Now would you like your bottle?"  
"Yes please, daddy," Louis grins, pushing his face into Harry's neck. 

 

Harry carries him while he makes the bottle, giving Louis his dummy while he waits. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, eyes closed as Harry hums a song quietly.   
"Princess, wake up," Harry says gently, patting his nappy. 

"Tired," Louis mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.   
"I know, baby. After you've had your bottle you can have a little sleep, we woke up quite early."  
"Okay."

They get back into bed, Louis on Harry's lap as he curls into his chest. Harry wraps his arm around Louis' back to support him and presses the bottle to his lips. Louis sucks the teat into his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucks steadily on it. He hums quietly while he drinks, Ted cuddled to his belly. Harry kisses his cheek gently when he finishes the bottle. 

"Good boy. Going to sleep now?"  
"Yeah. Night daddy. Love you," Louis murmurs, pressing himself further into Harry's chest.   
"Love you, baby," Harry says and kisses his head, slipping the dummy in his mouth.

 

While Louis is asleep Harry gets dressed and chooses Louis' outfit for the day. He cuddles in close to Louis when he starts whining in his sleep. Louis tugs on Harry's shirt when he's close enough, pressing his face against it. 

Harry shushes him gently, soothes him with a soft hand on his back. He bites his lip and smiles.   
"God, you're wonderful."

"Daddy," Louis whines when he wakes up. Harry hums, smoothing his hair down comfortingly. Louis lifts himself up to look up at Harry, nose scrunched up.   
"What's wrong, love?"  
"I'm wet," he huffs.   
"Okay, baby. Let's go get you changed," Harry says easily, scooping Louis up in his arms. 

He lays him down on the bed, kissing his chest kindly. Louis pouts until Harry hands him Ted again, sucking on his dummy as Harry wipes him down and puts a new nappy over his hips. 

"Good boy," Harry praises, "my good boy."  
"Good!" Louis giggles, holding onto Harry's hand tightly.

Harry dresses Louis too, kissing his skin before pulling the clothes over it. He puts him in shorts and a t-shirt because it's warm out. 

"Love, d'you want daddy to read a story before we go?" Harry asks.   
"Yes, please, daddy!" Louis says excitedly. He climbs into Harry's lap, curling into his side as he pulls Ted against his chest. 

So Harry reads a story, voice slow and calming as Louis relaxes more and more against him. Louis giggles and gasps in all the right places, pressing a kiss to his daddy's cheek when it's over. 

"Thank you, daddy."  
"It's okay, baby," Harry says gently, kissing his nose.   
"Best daddy ever," Louis mumbles as he presses his face into Harry's neck. Harry stands up and they get in the car, ready for their day ahead.


	45. Chapter 45

Louis sits in the back seat, making Ted dance in his lap, giggling and singing songs. 

"You having fun, baby?" Harry asks, looking at Louis in the mirror. Louis smiles gleefully around his dummy and nods his head.   
"Yes, daddy."  
"That's good, sweetheart."

"Daddy?" Louis says when they're parking.   
"Yes, Lou?" Harry smiles, turning to look at him.   
"You look pretty," Louis whispers like its a secret, a secret grin on his lips.   
"Thank you, princess," Harry smirks, getting out of the car and coming to get Louis out. He kisses Louis gently and kisses Ted when Louis holds him up. 

Harry lifts the bag onto his shoulder and helps Louis out of the car.   
"Daddy can I bring Ted with us? He'll get too hot and lonely in the car by himself," Louis asks nervously.   
"Of course, baby. Aren't you such a lovely boy? Thinking for others like that," Harry praises, kissing Louis' pink cheek. "My good boy."

They sit on the closest bench as Harry rubs suncream into his arms, legs and face. Louis tries not to fuss but he wriggles a little bit when Harry rubs it into his face.   
"Stay still, Lou, nearly done," Harry soothes, kissing his nose once he's done. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry when he picks him up and he walks with him into the gardens. 

The pathways are lined with vibrant flowers and pretty trees. Butterfly's float past Louis' face, making him gasp in awe. Harry puts him down and holds his hand.   
"Daddy! Carry?" Louis pouts. Harry shakes his head. 

"Not right now. We're going to walk around for a little bit and then we'll stop and get some food. Okay?"  
"Okay," Louis huffs, scuffing his shoes along the floor. Harry shakes his head and turns Louis' head back so he looks at him.   
"Daddy spent lots of money on your new shoes and I don't want you to ruin them. Okay?"  
"Okay, sorry, daddy," Louis frowns. "Kisses?"

Harry grins, placing a gentle kiss to Louis' lips.   
"I like your kisses, daddy," Louis giggles as they walk around a circle of flowerbeds.   
"I like your kisses more, princess. Which is your favourite flower?"

Louis hums as he mulls it over, pointing to the pink tulips in the middle.   
"They are very pretty," Harry agrees.   
"What's yours?" Louis asks, pressing himself into Harry's side.   
"My favourite is this one," Harry grins, turning and poking Louis gently in the belly. Louis gasps and laughs. 

"You're silly, daddy."  
"You are my favourite though," Harry argues, hugging his boy close and kissing his hair. "My favourite little boy, favourite person in the world."

Louis smiles and tucks himself under Harry's chin.   
"You are my favourite daddy," he says quietly like its a confession.   
"Thank you, baby. Are you thirsty?" 

When Louis nods, Harry opens the bag and hands him the bottle. Louis shakes it curiously. He hands Harry his dummy and continues to curiously peer at the drink.   
"Chocolate milk, baby," Harry answers the unspoken question.    
"Thank you, daddy."

Louis stops his walking every time he takes a drink, Harry waiting patiently until he's finished. Harry holds Ted as they walk, letting Louis sit down whenever he wants. 

He sits down after a couple of minutes walking, complaining that his legs are tired. Harry smiles fondly and sits next to him. Louis leans on him, closing his eyes and reaching for Ted. Once he's got Ted in his arms he whines because he doesn't have his dummy. 

"Baby, relax," Harry comforts, pushing Louis' hair out of his eyes.  "Here. You can have your dummy and Ted as we walk around."

They walk slowly, Harry taking pictures of the flowers Louis likes and of Louis because he wants o remember this forever. He gets a passer by to take a couple pictures of them together, Harry kissing Louis' cheek and Louis playing with Harry's hair, smiling adoringly up at him. 

After they've leisurely strolled around the gardens they stop at a picnic table and Harry sets out the food he brought with him. He hands Louis a bottle filled with juice and a lunchable. 

"Sweets?" Louis asks.   
"Daddy brought some cakes with him. And some haribos. You can only have them if you eat all of your lunch up."

Louis gets Harry to help him make the little sandwiches from the lunchables. Harry makes them and puts them in front of Louis so he can eat them. 

"I've brought some strawberries for you, too."  
"You're the best daddy ever!" Louis gasps, trying to grab the strawberries.   
"Eat the rest of your lunch first, baby," Harry chuckles. Louis pouts but does as his daddy says. "Good boy."

When Louis finishes his lunchables he presents the empty box to Harry as proof and looks hopefully up at him.   
"Have a drink, lovey," Harry says and puts the strawberries on the napkins he puts in front of Louis. Louis eats the strawberries but saves one for Harry. 

"Don't you want your strawberry?" Harry asks, putting a cupcake in front of him.   
"Yours, daddy," Louis says proudly, shaking his head. Harry leans over to kiss him and accepts the strawberry. 

Louis digs into the cake, smearing icing on his nose that Harry teasingly licks off. His baby laughs and wipe at the wet skin, poking Harry's dimples.   
"More flowers, daddy?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah. C'mon, lets go see more flowers then," Harry smiles. 

Louis eats his cake as he walks around, screaming when a bee lands on his arm. Harry jumps and Louis drops his cake on the floor.   
"Lou, it's okay-" Harry tries but is cut off when Louis starts to cry loudly because the bee has stung him. 

"Hold still, baby," Harry soothes, trying to pull the stinger out.   
"Daddy, it hurts!" Louis sobs, gulping his breaths in.   
"I know, sweetheart. Here just sit down and daddy will get it out."

Louis sits down, holding his arm out for Harry and looking away as he pulls the sting out.   
"There we go, good boy," Harry murmurs, kissing his head. "Let's go back."

As they're walking towards the exit Louis starts scratching at his arm and his chest. Harry takes hold of his hand and shakes his head.   
"No, baby, don't do that." 

He looks at his arm and his neck, gasping when he sees the rash spreading over his skin. Now that he's this close to him he can hear his breathing, a wheezing and rattling noise coming from his chest.

"Oh shit," he curses. "Urgence! Aidez-moi urgence!" He shouts, catching the attention of the people around them. A couple people rush over, looking to Harry for direction as Louis gets more and more anxious. 

"Uhm- téléphone?" He asks, trying to remember what little French he knows and keep Louis calm. "Ambulance?"

Someone picks up their phone and starts frantically talking after dialling the number. She looks at him and raises her eyebrows. Harry, not knowing the word for bee, makes a buzzing noise and points at the sting on Louis' arm. 

Louis is panting against Harry's chest, vision blurry as he clutches his stomach.   
"It's okay, Lou, you'll be okay," he whispers, holding him closely. "I've got you, daddy's here."

The lady who rang the ambulance pulls Harry, who carries Louis, in the direction of the exit and waits for the ambulance with him. 

When the ambulance arrives they get Louis on the bed and Harry climbs in to sit next to him. He holds Louis' hand, kissing the back of it and stroking his hair gently.

The paramedics speak English and communicate easily with Harry administering epinephrine. They put an oxygen mask over Louis' face and monitor him closely. 

Louis blinks his eyes open weakly to look at Harry, fingers twitching.   
"Hey, baby, you're going to be okay, you've had this before. Everything's okay. God- I'm so glad you're okay," Harry says tearfully, stroking Louis' cheek and smiling sadly down at him. 

Louis sniffles and squeezes Harry's hand. He kisses Louis' cheek.   
"We're going to get you to the hospital, make you all better."

When they get to the hospital everything is a little hectic and Harry is in panic mode until he and Louis are sat in silence in his hospital room. 

"How's my baby feeling?" Harry asks softly, opting to rub his leg rather than take his hand because one has an IV in and one is covered in hives.  
"Scared, daddy," Louis coughs, looking up at Harry with watery eyes.   
"Oh baby, don't be scared. Daddy's right here, you're going to be all better in a couple days. Do you want to ring Li?"  
"Yes please."

Harry rings Liam, gnawing on his lip anxiously. Louis carefully reaches a weak hand up and pulls on his chin.   
"Don't hurt daddy," he says quietly. Harry kisses his fingers and guides him to lay back further. 

"Hey, Liam," Harry says when Liam answers the phone.   
"Hi Haz. Is Louis with you? How's it going?" Liam asks.   
"Well," Harry grins. "We're officially engaged."  
"Oh wow, congratulations!"  
"Thanks, Li. Now somethings happened... Louis was stung by a bee today and turns out he's very allergic. So we're in the hospital and should be able to leave in two or three days."  
"Is he okay? Oh my god!"  
"He's alright now, just got to be monitored and have medicine to reduce the symptoms. Been a really brave boy. Here, I'll put you on speaker."

He puts the phone on the bedside table and smiles at Louis.   
"Hi, Lou, I miss you. I hope you get better," Liam greets.   
"Thanks, L-Li," Louis stutters, coughing loudly.   
"Oh babe," Liam sighs. "I never knew you were allergic to bees."  
"Neither did we," Harry agrees. He watches as Louis tries to keep his eyes open, failing miserably. "Hey, if you're tired, go to sleep. Say goodbye."

"Bye Li. Love you. Night daddy, love you," Louis says slowly and relaxes back into the pillows.   
"Night princess, I love you."


	46. Chapter 46

Harry sleeps in the uncomfortable arm chair with a thin blanket draped over him. He wakes up every now and then, checking on Louis who sleeps through the night easily. 

When Louis wakes up he coughs loudly, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Daddy," he whines, reaching out to him. Harry mumbles something as he wakes up. He smiles sleepily and kisses Louis' head.   
"Good morning, baby. How you feeling?" He asks as he clicks his back. 

"Bad," Louis pouts.   
"Oh princess," Harry sighs sadly. "D'you want me to get a nurse to come and check on anything?"  
"Yes please."

Harry buzzes for a nurse, stroking Louis' leg gently. 

She comes in and tampers with his IV, gives him another dose of epinephrine and tells him that they'll bring him breakfast in a little while. 

"Love, they're going to do an allergy test on you soon."  
"What?" Louis asks.   
"They will do lots of little scratches on your back and each scratch will have a bit of food on. If you get all itchy on the scratch you're allergic to the food. If you don't your not. It's just so we can stop this from happening again."

Louis whines, shaking his head.   
"Hey, it's okay. I'll be right here. How did Ted get all the way over here?" Harry asks with a chuckle to distract his boy when he notices Ted is on the shelf. 

"Nurse moved him," Louis pouts. Harry nods his head and hands him his bear back. He kisses Louis' cheek gently, smiling down at him.   
"I love you," he whispers.   
"Love you," Louis grins. 

He looks pale and tired, a pink rash travelling up his arm to his throat. Louis sniffles and wipes his eyes.   
"I'm sorry. Holiday ruined," Louis stutters.   
"Baby you haven't ruined our holiday. You got sick, you can't help it. So daddy's going to do what he always does and look after you. If you get better quickly we will still have two or three days here. All I want you to do is get better."

"Okay," Louis sighs, closing his eyes. 

When the nurse comes in after Louis' eaten breakfast Louis looks anxiously at Harry. 

"Can you roll onto your side, Louis?" The nurse asks kindly. Louis looks to Harry for direction. Harry smiles softly and helps Louis roll onto his left side, facing Harry. He holds his hand in both of his and kisses his knuckles. 

"C'mon, Lou," Harry soothes. "Be brave."

When the nurse moves his gown out of the way Harry holds it aside, hand resting on Louis' waist. His fingers move ever so slightly to reassuringly brush against his baby's skin. 

The first time the nurse scratches his skin Louis cries out, squeezing Harry's hand tight.   
"It's okay, sweetheart."  
"Ow!" Louis wails, trying to get away. 

"Louis, please stay still," the nurse says politely, smiling sadly up at Harry.   
"C'mon, baby, just stay still. If you stay still for the nurse I'll get you extra treats okay?"  
"What treats?" Louis asks, distracted by the thought of it. The nurse smiles to herself and continues, Louis barely flinching this time. 

"Whatever treats you're allowed. When we get out of the hospital we'll get ice cream and I'll buy you a special present."  
"P-present?" Louis gasps.   
"Yes, baby, a present. And you said you wanted to get me a ring, like yours. We can do that, too."

 

Louis sits still for the rest of the scratching, still whimpering and crying as he holds on to Harry.  The the nurse tells them she'll be back in a couple of minutes and leaves. Harry combs his fingers through Louis' hair, kissing his nose. 

Louis lets the nurse look at the scratches on his back too and she tells them that he's not allergic to anything besides the bee stings. 

"So cute, my baby. You were so good and brave," Harry praises. "D'you want to play some games on daddy's phone while daddy changes your nappy?"  
"Yes please," Louis smiles. 

Louis whines when he lies on his back but let's Harry distract him with his phone.   
"Baby, you need to go number two," Harry says gently as he puts on a clean nappy.   
"Icky," Louis protests. 

"We've done this before, baby. You'll get a sore tummy and daddy doesn't mind. Daddy doesn't want you to get sick again."  
"O-okay. Don't need to," Louis says shyly when Harry sits back up next to his bed.   
"Not right now, maybe. But you will soon. Whenever you need to go, just go," Harry tells him. 

Harry lets Louis continue to play on his phone until he notices the boy blinking lots.   
"Okay, nap time for my baby," Harry announces, swiping the phone from Louis' hands. Louis opens his mouth, smiling when Harry takes his dummy into his own mouth. 

"Mine, daddy!" Louis giggles.   
"No," Harry laughs like it's ridiculous, enjoying the show he's putting on for his baby. "This is my dummy!"  
"My dummy," Louis begins to sniffle, eyes dropping with his mood. 

Harry coos, brushing Louis' hair away from his eyes.   
"Aw, baby, daddy's only playing. Here you go," Harry comforts and slides Louis' dummy past the little boys lips. Louis smiles thankfully and pulls Ted up to his face, nosing along his ear. "I love you, baby. Sleep well."  
"Love you, daddy," Louis yawns as he curls further into the pillow.

When Louis wakes up they ring Liam and Niall again so they can talk about their trip and keep Louis occupied. After the phone call Harry teaches Louis cats cradle and they listen to some music. 

Louis squishes against the side of his bed, patting the space next to him. Harry smiles and shakes his head.   
"Daddy doesn't want to hurt you."  
"I need the toilet, daddy," Louis says quietly, fiddling with his IV to distract himself as his cheeks flush. Harry moves his hands away from his IV and kisses them sweetly.   
"Go then, baby, you've got your nappy on," Harry reminds. Louis shakes his head. 

"Daddy close!" Louis whines, rubbing at his belly. Harry makes a pitiful noise, adding his own hand to Louis' belly to rub.   
"Okay, baby."

He sits on on the bed and manoeuvres Louis to sit safely in his lap. He moves Louis' legs so that they're bent, knees against his chest and rubs his back. Louis makes a confused noise.

"It will help you, baby. You're okay, I've got you."

Louis cries for a couple of minutes, nodding his head when Harry asks if he needs to be changed. 

"Good boy, Lou," Harry praises when Louis doesn't put up a fuss. "You have been such a brave boy today, haven't you?"

Louis nods shyly. Harry smiles, pushing the wipes and dirty nappy aside to strap a new one around Louis' hips. He kisses Louis' belly and fixes his hospital gown. 

"See daddy doesn't think you are icky. Daddy thinks you're beautiful," Harry grins, tucking Louis back into the blankets. "Daddy loves you."  
"Louis loves daddy."

 

Louis isn't little for his past few hours in the hospital, apologising to Harry with glossy eyes.   
"Haz I'm so sorry," Louis sobs, wrapping his arms around himself.   
"I know you are, baby. But you shouldn't be. It was an accident. It's not your fault you got stung and it's not your fault you're allergic either. I just want you to get better," Harry says kindly, brushing his fingers over Louis' cheek. Louis pokes his tongue out to catch Harry's finger tips. When Harry sees the mischievous little smile on Louis' lips he grins. 

Harry pushes his thumb past Louis' lips, biting his lip at the little gasp Louis lets out. He watches as his boy flushes a lovely pink colour.   
"Good boy," he smirks.   
"Thank you, daddy. Love you."  
"Love you, too, princess."

They get back to the hotel and Louis sighs happily when he lies back on the bed. Harry chuckles when he sees Louis pulling his clothes off. When he raises his eyebrow, Louis shrugs.   
"I'm hot."  
"Yeah you are," Harry smirks. Louis bites his lip and shuffles over to him to wrap his arms around his neck. "Hello there baby."

"Hi, daddy," Louis replies, kissing down his neck gently until he reaches his collarbones. When he starts to suck a mark there, Harry cups his jaw and pulls him up to let their mouths meet. Louis parts his lips and tilts his head back, whimpering when Harry bites his bottom lip. 

"You need a bath, smelly bum," Harry chuckles, tickling his sides. Louis rolls over to get away from Harry, hand resting on his forearm.   
"Mean daddy," Louis laughs, tucking his face into Harry's neck when he picks him up. 

"I could be really mean and not let you come," Harry taunts, slipping his hand down to Louis' bum. Louis gasps, shaking his head desperately.   
"You're the best daddy ever! And good daddy's let their little boys come," Louis reasons. Harry chuckles.   
"Good little boys do what their daddy tells them to do," Harry hums, sitting Louis down in the bath. 

Harry sits behind Louis and kisses his shoulder, resting his cheek on the back of Louis' neck.   
"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispers. Louis rests his hand on top of Harry's where it rests on his waist and squeezes gently. 

They get washed quite quickly and leave themselves naked to air dry. Harry sits on the bed, checking his phone when Louis comes over and nuzzles against his chest. Harry chuckles and lies back on the bed, stretching out as Louis straddles his hips. 

"Love the taste of you," Louis mumbles as he lets his lips trail back to where they were before. He sucks a love bite between his collarbones, hands resting on Harry's sides. One brushes over his chest to come and hold his neck, biting down gently on the left side of Harry's throat below his jaw. Harry groans, bucking his hips where he's starting to get hard against Louis' arse. Louis grinds back against him, whimpering quietly and tipping his head back. 

Harry takes his opportunity to make his own marks on Louis' skin, hand brushing down to stroke Louis' dick slowly. Louis whines into his mouth and wriggles his hips. 

"Stay still, baby," Harry instructs. "Daddy just wants to touch you."  
"Please," Louis begs, nails digging into Harry's shoulder. Harry moves his fingers so they're only on the tip of Louis' dick. The smaller boy on his lap gasps and pants as Harry begins to suck bruises into his chest. 

Harry pushes him to lie back, moving over him and kissing his chin sweetly.   
"Okay, baby?"  
"Please, daddy," Louis pouts.   
"Answer me, love," Harry says as he shuffles down to be face to face with Louis. 

"Yeah, I'm green, daddy," Louis smiles, puckering his lips for a kiss. Harry grins and kisses Louis, the chaste way their lips meet opposite to the situation they're in. 

They take a few moments to just breathe, to be close before Harry starts to kiss Louis' neck again. 

"Do you want me to blow you? D'you want me to eat you out? Finger you? Use some toys?" Harry ponders. He sits up, straddling Louis' hips as he pins his wrists either side of his head. 

Louis shrugs and closes his eyes. Harry grunts and pushes his hips forward, their dicks rubbing together.   
"So beautiful, baby," Harry breathes.   
"Daddy," Louis whines, not able to move and get more friction. 

Harry kisses him slowly as he ruts against him, moaning when Louis comes. Louis keens, back arching as far as he can with Harry on him as he comes onto his and Harry's chests. He pushes Harry to the side and rolls to sit on his thighs.   
"Good boy. No blow jobs, your throat has only just stopped closing up," Harry says sternly when Louis goes to suck his head down. He pouts. 

"But dad-"  
"No buts, mister. Daddy just wants his boys hand while he gets lots of kisses," Harry says softly, knowing kisses will always entice his boy.   
"Okay, daddy," Louis nails shyly. 

He strokes Harry's dick quickly as they kiss lazily, Harry groaning and nipping at Louis' lips. They feel like teenagers, a hot snog ending with a hand job and it's perfect and- Harry comes on his chest, relaxing back into the bed. 

He jumps slightly but let's Louis continue when the tanned boy starts to lick the come from his skin.   
"Such a wonderful boy," Harry praises. "So beautiful."  
"Thank you, Daddy," Louis smiles warmly, cuddling into Harry's chest when he's finished. Harry's big hands stroke down his back, one twisted on his hair. 

"I love you, Lou."  
"I love you, too, daddy."

They get dressed after having a cup of tea, Louis picking at the edges of the plaster that covers the needle prick on his hand. 

"Stop, princess, or you'll hurt yourself."   
Louis nods and stops straight away, happy to have Harry tell him what to do.   
"Can we go and get your ring now? And ice cream?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, we can," Harry smiles, kissing Louis' head and patting his bum. 

 

When they get to the shops Louis sends Harry away to get heir ice cream.   
"But Lou-"  
"No buts, daddy!"  
"I'll have yours bright red in a minute," Harry grumbles. Louis flushes past his collar, staring at his feet. 

"I'll ring you if I need you, I promise."  
"Fine. You have your wallet?"  
"Yeah," Louis smiles, tiptoeing to kiss Harry's cheek gently. "Thank you, daddy."

 

While Harry is gone Louis searches for a ring, asking to see a few up close but not liking any of them enough. Then Louis finds one and falls in love with it, knows Harry will love it just as much. He makes sure it's Harry's size, pays the cashier and stuffs the pouch it came in, into his pocket. 

When Harry comes back with the ice cream Louis accepts his with a smile.   
"Did you find one?"  
"No," Louis lies. "I was thinking we could get matching tattoos?"

"We'll get Andy to do them when we're back, give your skin a break, yeah, baby? But I like that idea. Waiting gives us a few days to choose too. Now, let's go be tourists."

They take photos every chance they get; the sun burns their skin; they try French food and drink; they try to speak to the locals and laugh at the utter failure of the conversation. They walk until their legs hurt; laugh until their stomach aches; smile until their cheeks scream in protest. Harry runs through a fountain, spinning, to cool himself down and entertain Louis. 

"Come in, it's lovely this time of year," he calls out to Louis who is stood at the edge of where the fountains in the floor begin.   
"No," Louis laughs loudly. Harry runs over, not giving him time to think and throws him over his shoulder. Louis screams in protest, laughing so hard he goes red in the face and can't catch his breath as he clings to Harry's shirt. When Harry puts him down, Louis tiptoes and brushes their lips together ever so slightly before pulling away. His heart beats faster and he doesn't know why he's nervous, they're technically already engaged. 

"Harry Styles," he starts, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "You are the love of my life, my best friend, my daddy, my everything."

He gets down on one knee, holding the ring out.   
"Will you be my husband too?"

Harry grins so wide, eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas Day x 10.   
"I'd love to be your husband, Lou." Louis pushes the ring onto his finger and stands up to wrap his arms around his neck. He leans in, kissing him slowly. Their cheeks are wet and if that's because of happy tears and not the fountains no one has to know. 

Harry goes to lean in again and is met by a spray of water because Louis is running away. Harry shouts and runs after him, long legs helping him catch him quickly. His arms wrap around Louis' waist and he picks him up, both bent with laughter as they stumble out of the fountains together. 

"You're an idiot," Louis giggles, wringing out Harry's hair.   
"But you love me," Hardy grins. Louis nods his head.   
"Yes, I do. Lots. Now come on, Tarzan, I need a wee."

Harry chuckles at the nickname and takes Louis' hand, swinging it between them as they walk.   
"Do you still want to get matching tattoos or was that a lie so you could propose later on?"  
"I still want to get the tattoos," Louis smiles. 

 

That night when they lie in bed together, legs tangling and breaths mingling their hands are together, rings pressed to each other.   
"I love you, fiancé," Louis grins, chuckling like he still can't believe it.   
"I love you too, Louis. Thank you, for doing that today. It made me feel really special," Harry whispers. Louis smiles softly, squeezing his hand tighter. 

"You are."


	47. Chapter 47

In the morning they eat breakfast and shower together, sharing sweet, love filled kisses. 

"Princess, daddy wants to show you something," Harry says and they get ready to leave. 

They go for another walk, Harry not telling Louis where to, through the shops they went to the other day. 

"Daddy, there were teddy bear rings in the jewellery shop," Louis mentions, opening his mouth so Harry can slip a piece of chocolate past his lips. "Thanks."  
"D'you want to show me?"  
"Yes!" Louis grins. 

The go back to the shop and the man who served Louis the day before smiles.   
"Louis, is it?" He asks. Louis nods and shakes his hand.   
"I'm Harry," Harry says pointedly, shaking his hand too. "We're looking for the teddy bear rings."

The cashier nods his head and goes to look around. When Harry has wondered off to look at the necklaces he leans over to Louis. 

"How did it go?"  
"Great," Louis whispers, a happy grin on his face.   
"You're engaged now?"  
"Yes. He proposed the other night but I wanted him to have a ring, too," Louis explains, lifting his hand to show him the ring on his finger. 

Harry comes over and stands behind Louis, hand resting on his hip. 

"You okay, baby?" He asks   
"I'm good," Louis smiles, leaning back against him. "I was just telling him about proposing to you. And you to me."  
"That's nice," Harry grins. "Could you find the rings?"

"Oh, yes," the cashier smiles, placing them on the counter.   
"These are very pretty," Harry says to Louis. "Would you like one, baby?"  
"Really?" Louis gasps, turning around and grabbing at Harry's shirt. Harry chuckles, kissing his cheek. 

"Yes, really, and daddy wants one too so we can have matching rings."  
"Yes, please, daddy!" Their conversation is hushed so that the cashier doesn't hear. 

"We'll take two," Harry says to the cashier, smiling when he feels Louis' grin against his neck. "Thank you."

He pays and takes the rings. 

When they get outside he hands one to Louis and slides one down his own index finger.   
"Thank you so much daddy! I love you."

Louis jumps and wraps himself around Harry, kissing him slowly and sliding his hands into his hair.   
"I love you," Harry mumbles against him, pulling back and kissing his lips once more before putting him down. 

"Let's go."  
"Where?" Louis whines, wanting to know their destination.   
"It's a surprise, baby."

Louis huffs but links his hand with Harry's as they walk. They talk about everything, games they played as children, the dog that barks at them across the road, their first ever relationship, their crushes on each other when they were in school together, the bird that flies past on their walk, how much they love each other, their favourite things about each other.

Louis sees water and tugs on Harry's hand, begging to get some bread to feed the ducks.   
"We'll get bread in a minute, baby. But daddy wants you to see this first."

Harry tugs him onto the bridge and Louis realises where they are.   
"This is the love lock bridge isn't it?" He asks, going to look at the locks on the fence.   
"Yes, it is," Harry smiles. He stands beside Louis, Louis' head resting on his shoulder as they look out at the water. 

"And I have brought a lock."

Louis gasps, turning to look at him quickly.   
"You're literally the best person ever!" He exclaims before he starts sniffling against his shirt.   
"Look, princess," Harry chuckles, kissing his head. He hands him the lock. It's in a heart shape, shiny and gold with 'LT + HS' scribed into the metal. 

"Harry this is perfect," Louis breathes. He takes a picture of it and then, together, they lock it onto the fence. Louis rolls his eyes and giggles when Harry makes them kiss the key before he throws it in the water. 

"You have the key to my heart," Harry whispers. And they kiss. It's slow and sweet and the sun shines on them and people admire them. An they're so in love that everything feels perfect as their hearts beat together. 

 

Later that day, when they're packing their suitcases so they can leave early in the morning did their flight Louis stops.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to get a key. Will you get a lock?" Louis asks, glancing up nervously at Harry. 

Instead of answering, Harry surges forward to kiss him. When they pull back their hair is messy and their lips are swollen and pink.   
"Haz, I want to get them here. In France because that's where it happened."

"Yeah, we'll go right now. Grab your headphones," Harry grins, pulling a jacket on because now it's evening it's nice and cool.   
"No," Louis says. "I don't want them."

Harry kisses him again and then they're leaving.

They have to use google maps to get to the tattoo parlour and then Louis has to look up the words for 'right ankle' and 'small lock'. Harry looks up the words for 'small key' and 'left wrist'. 

The tattoo artist can speak a bit of English so they get by, Louis sitting down first and taking his shoe and sock off. He rubs the skin on the inside of his right ankle and the artist gets the razor out. 

Harry sits beside him, holding his hand and making sure he likes stencil that's on his skin before he lets the tattoo artist get the gun out.   
"You sure you're okay, baby?"  
"Yeah. Feels like I'm getting over it with you," he explains, squeezing his hand. 

He whimpers when the needles touch his skin for the first time and Harry kisses his temple, lips lingering.   
"I've got you, baby. Good boy."

 

And he makes it through, thanking the artist in French before hugging Harry tightly.   
"Thank you."

Louis acts as if Harry needs as much help with it and strokes his hair, kissing his shoulder as reassurance while the tattoo gets done. 

They thank and pay the artist and take a picture of their tattoos before the artist wraps their tattoos. 

 

"I'm so in love with you. And I can't wait until you are my husband," Harry tells him and they link their fingers together, walking until the sun goes down and they're yawning and have to go back to the hotel. 

 

Harry wakes Louis up early, letting him stay in bed as long as he's awake.   
"Talk to me so I know you're awake, baby," Harry says as he double checks that they've got everything.   
"Can I have Ted?"  
"Are you little?" Harry asks, sitting next to him with Ted. Louis shrugs.   
"I feel like I might be a bit childish but maybe just because I'm tired. I'll tell you if I am," Louis mumbles, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Harry smiles and nods, kissing his head. 

"I think I'll notice," Harry chuckles. "I like to think I am well adjusted to you."  
"You are. You're brilliant," Louis smiles. "Love you."  
"Love you, too."

The taxi drops them off at the airport, both of them in comfortable clothes, Harry's hoody draped over his shoulders with Ted tucked under his arm as he pulls his luggage behind him. 

 

They sit beside each other, Louis deciding he wants to stay awake for the flight so he can watch the clouds. They play on Harry's phone and then get one of Louis' colouring books out. 

Harry hands Louis a dummy when he starts to suck on his thumb, ruffling his hair gently. He kisses his cheek and cuddles into his side.   
"My baby's very comfy," he murmurs.   
"My daddy's very silly," Louis giggles.   
"Your daddy loves you," Harry grins.   
"I love my daddy," Louis grins, smacking a kiss to his cheek. 

"Good boy," Harry praises when Louis thanks the lady for his drink.   
"Good daddy," Louis mimics, hiding behind Ted as he laughs. Harry laughs loudly, leaning against Ted.   
"Where's my cheeky baby?" He wonders.   
"Louis' gone!" Louis lies, lisping because of the dummy.  
"I miss my baby!" Harry exclaims forlornly making Louis move Ted and kiss his head. 

"Baby back!" Louis giggles.   
"Yay! My baby!" Harry cheers and kisses Louis' cheeks over and over again. 

They sit quietly for a little while, Louis focused on his colouring. When he's finished he writes a message to his daddy. 

'To Daddy,  
I love you lots! Thank you for taking me to France. Thank you for my rings and tattoo.  
Love from Louis. Xxxxxxx' 

He gives it to his daddy, Harry thanking him proudly and kissing his head.   
"That's wonderful, baby," Harry grins. "Thank you so much, princess!"

The picture is of a jewellery box but Louis has only coloured in the rings.   
"Can we cut out the others?" He asks, pointing at the other items of jewellery in the picture.   
"Course we can, love. Daddy loves it."

They land safely back on English soil, Liam and Niall picking them up with a cheesy sign. 

'Welcome home, Fiancés!' 

It is covered in red and pink love hearts, Niall having gone to the extremes with the glitter. 

They greet them with warm hugs and questions, pulling at their hands to see the rings. Louis gets a kiss to his head from Niall and Liam.   
"I'm so glad you're okay," they breath with a sigh of relief. 

They fall into bed together that night, tanned skin and relaxed smiles. 

They're happy. They're together. And that's everything they want.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry and Louis are still stuck in the 'we're Fiancés now' stage for about a month after they come back from Paris. But then Harry has to go back to work. 

"Haz," Louis says as they drink tea and eat breakfast, before Harry goes to work.   
"Yes, my darling?" Harry smiles.   
"I-I want to see my sisters. I want to ring Lottie. This is one thing in my past I still haven't gotten over. And I want to be able to continue with you with a completely clean slate. Hopefully I'll have as much of my family with me as I can, too."

Harry rests his hand over Louis'.   
"That's brilliant, love. I'm so proud of you. We can do that before dinner when I get home from work. Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Thank you, for supporting me," Louis breathes, smiling shyly up at him.   
"You helped me with my family, you deserve the same when it comes to yours."

 

Louis spends the day with Liam and Niall, showing them the pictures from the holiday. He blushes when he accidentally goes to far and a picture of him, bum high in the air with 'H's on each cheek. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he gasps, feeling how hot his cheeks get. "I'm really, really sorry."  
"It's okay, Lou," Niall chuckles. "Did you have fun then?"  
"Yeah. It was amazing," Louis grins. "I wish I didn't have that allergic reaction, though."  
"You couldn't help it, bug," Liam soothes.   
"I know."

"I can't believe we're going to get married. Niall will you be my maid of honour?" Louis asks over lunch. Liam gasps.   
"I'm offended. Why won't I be the maid of honour?"  
"I would love to be your maid of honour," Niall cackles, leaning against Liam. Liam softens, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulders. He kisses his head. 

Harry picks him up at three, stopping to have a cuppa and thanking Niall and Liam before they leave. 

"Did you have fun, baby?" Harry asks as he drives home. Louis smiles and nods his head. "What did you have for lunch?"  
"Pizza and chips," Louis grins.   
"D'you want tuna pasta bake for dinner?"  
"Yes please!"

Louis gets his phone and sits silently next to Harry, a nauseous feeling in his stomach. When it starts to ring Harry rests a hand on his thigh. 

"Hi Lottie," he greets nervously.   
"Hi Lou, I thought you wouldn't keep in touch."  
"I'm sorry. Life's been a bit hectic," he apologises. Harry kisses his hair and rests his head on top of Louis'

"Alright. How's everything?"  
"Brilliant. How are you? The girls?"  
"We're good, thanks. But- um, mum's had another set of twins, Lou. You've got another little sister and a baby brother now too."

Louis is shocked, dumb founded even.   
"Oh my god. Can I see them?"  
"You'll have to arrange that with mum, Lou," she sighs.   
"Okay. Text me her number?"  
"Really?" Lottie asks, surprised.   
"I'm not having my little brother and sister never know I exist."  
"Oh- yeah, sure. Thanks."  
"I- I miss you," Louis says sadly.   
"We all miss you," Lottie agrees.   
"I'll try and come down as soon as I can. And I'll bring Harry so you can all meet him and we'll all go out."  
"That sounds great. You're still with Harry?"

"Had our one year anniversary a couple weeks ago. We're engaged now," Louis says, smiling up at Harry.   
"Oh wow, that's incredible! Congratulations, Lou!"  
"Thanks, Lot. Right, you send me mums number and as many pictures of the girls and boy as you can."  
"Okay. Talk to you soon!"  
"Bye!"

When the phone call ends Louis sags against Harry, closing his eyes.   
"I'm scared, daddy," he whispers.   
"Oh baby, there's nothing to be scared about. There is nothing she can do that will hurt you. You can see your brother and sisters and I'll meet them too. They can come to the wedding."

Harry rests his hand on Louis' cheek gently. Louis nods his head sadly, taking Harry's thumb into his mouth. His hand holds one of Harry's close to his face so he can still suck on his thumb. 

"My beautiful boy," he mumbles and kisses Louis' cheek. Louis smiles and closes his eyes, whining when Harry pulls his thumb away. 

He starts to cry, throwing himself back on the bed as he wails.   
"Baby, here's your dummy, calm down," Harry soothes as he slips the dummy past Louis' lips. Louis starts sucking on it furiously, legs kicking and fists clenching. 

Harry changes him into a nappy and takes his own shirt off to put on Louis. The shirt goes down to Louis' thighs.   
"Does daddy's baby want a bottle? You stay here and sit right there."

Louis nods tiredly, smiling when his daddy blows him a kiss and leaves. His dummy falls out as he crawls to the edge of the bed to get Ted from the floor. As he reaches down he slips and lands on the floor, landing on his shoulder. He starts to cry loudly, clutching Ted to him now that he has him. 

"Babe, what happened?" Harry asks as he picks Louis up, sitting on the bed with him on his lap.   
"Wanted Ted!"  
"And Ted had fallen on the floor?"

Louis nods against Harry's chest, rubbing his face sleepily against his warm skin. Harry coos sympathetically and kisses his temple.   
"Should daddy bring you with him while he makes your bottle?"

Louis nods again, clinging onto Harry as he stands up.   
"Dummy," he mumbles and Harry spots it on the bed, pushing it into Louis mouth. 

He pats Louis' bottom as he walks down the stairs to soothe him and places him on the side. Louis' bottom lip wobbles.   
"Just while daddy makes your bottle, baby. Then we can cuddle while you drink it."

This calms Louis down and he simply sits and watches. The stress of getting in touch with his family and coming out of his little bubble of HarryandLouisandNiallandLiamandHarry, has let him slip easily into being little. 

So he watches and swings his legs as he nuzzles Ted's fur for comfort while his daddy isn't there to cuddle. Harry settles between his legs when the milk is in the microwave. 

"What is my baby thinking about, hm?" He asks, hands either side of Louis on the counter as he leans into his space. Louis smiles dopily and lets himself plaster to Harry's chest.   
"Nothing," Louis says. Well- really he says 'nuffim' because of his dummy and mindset.   
"That's good, princess. Daddy likes it when you can relax and not think."

Louis nods his agreement but doesn't actually reply.   
"We'll get you your bottle and then we'll have dinner. Daddy will give you a nice warm bath and cuddle you until we fall asleep."  
"Bubbles?" Louis asks.   
"Daddy will put bubbles in your bath, love," Harry smiles, kissing Louis' hair and closing his eyes. "Daddy loves you so much, baby. 

"Love daddy lots," Louis agrees with a tired grin. He lets Harry pick him up and, after he grabs the bottle, walk to the living room. 

Louis is shattered and falls asleep in the bath, Harry washing the suds from his hair before drying him off a little. He lies in bed next to him and kisses his forehead. When he places Ted in his arms, Louis presses his face into the bear's head, the ear getting tucked between his dummy and nose. Then he rolls until he's pressed to Harry's chest and wrapped in his arms. 

Louis is a tiny bit bigger the next day, able to form real sentences and run around with Harry. Harry gets him dressed in knee length shorts and a t shirt in the morning. 

"Where are we going, Daddy?"  
"I thought me, you, Li and Ni could go to the beach because it's nice and warm today. Is that okay, baby?"  
"Can we build sand castles?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, darling," Harry grins, pulling Louis to sit in his lap.   
"And can I go in the water?"  
"Yes, princess, just not too far. Daddy doesn't want you to swim in the water."

Louis giggles.   
"I won't swim in the water, daddy!"  
"Good boy. And we can get ice cream and doughnuts and then we can have a sleepover with Ni and Li."  
"Yay! Sleepover!" Louis cheers, kissing Harry's cheek and clinging onto him tightly. "Love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too, baby."

They build sand castles and find crabs and go walking in the water with their shoes off. Niall buys the doughnuts and Harry buys the ice cream. They go for a walk as the sun settles lower is the sky as they eat, a grin permanently on Louis' face. 

When they get home Niall gets Louis to help him prepare a makeshift bed on the living room floor, piles of blankets and pillows for them to lie on. They sit together, Louis on Niall's lap, as they watch the Lion King. Harry and Liam tidy up a bit and chat about France and the reason Louis is little. 

"He really wants to see them again?" Liam asks.   
"Yeah," Harry sighs. "He rang Lottie and she's sent him his mums number. He said he wants to put all of his past behind him and move on with me with as much family as possible."  
"He's so brave."

While they talk Louis is cowering and hiding behind Niall because Scar is on the television screen.   
"Lou, it's okay," Niall smiles, trying not to chuckle as Louis shakes his head and fits himself between his back and the couch.   
"Don't like him. He's not nice."

"Who's not nice?" Harry asks as he walks in with a bottle of milk, cinnamon in it as a treat.   
"Scar," Louis answers.   
"Where are you?" Harry laughs. "Oh no, I've lost my baby! I need my baby back! Where has he gone? Niall have you seen him? He has lovely brown hair that looks messy and cute always, he has these gorgeous blue eye that shine like the stars-"

Louis is listening intently, a warm feeling in his belly as he hears his daddy describe him.   
"And the cutest little button nose. He has lips he colour of bubblegum and the ears of a fairy. His skin is tanned and soft and smooth, like a baby's bottom," Harry grins. They listen to Louis giggle. "Is he the one with the most adorable bum ever?" Niall asks. He hears Louis gasp behind him.   
"Yeah, that's him," Liam chips in. "He's very sweet and kind and clever."  
"And he's the best little boy for his daddy. And I miss him lots and lots," Harry finalises. 

"Daddy?" Louis calls out.   
"Yes, my princess?"  
"Is Scar still on the telly?" He asks nervously.   
"No, baby, he's not. And daddy has a nice warm bottle for you." 

Louis crawls out from behind Niall and wraps himself around Harry.   
"Thank you, daddy. I love you."  
"I love you, too, baby. Now we'll watch something else while you have your bottle."

They watch the Winnie the Pooh movie, Niall and Liam cuddled in the corner of the couch as Louis drinks his bottle.   
"Good boy, Lou," Harry praises. "Is your belly all full up, now?" He asks as he rubs a firm hand over Louis' belly which is very full. Louis makes a small noise and nods his head. Harry presses down slightly and Louis gasps, staring at Harry for answers. 

"We'll be back in a minute," Harry says to Liam and Niall and carries Louis up to their room. He lays Louis on the bed.   
"What's wrong?" Louis asks as he plays with his hair.   
"My baby needs the toilet and hasn't gone," Harry says, kissing Louis' belly. "I will stay in here with you until you've gone in your nappy and then we'll change you and go back to Li and Ni."  
"Can you rub my belly?" Louis asks shyly. Harry smiles softly and nods his head, hand coming back to rub at the soft expanse of Louis' tummy. 

Louis doesn't cry as he goes or while Harry changes him. Harry praises him endlessly, kissing his belly over and over again.   
"My good, brave boy!" He exclaims and blows a raspberry on his belly. "Daddy is so proud of you, love."

Louis grins, proud of himself too and happy that he's been such a good boy for his daddy.   
"You are the best boy, Lou. Tomorrow we can do some naughty things, if you want to."

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis when he nods his head frantically.   
"And you can choose what we do, princess. It's all up to you. Now let's go watch the film."

The next day Louis wakes up little and they all make brownies together. When Louis drops the bowl and it smashes he gasps loudly and shouts 'fuck!' He starts crying when he realises just how naughty that word is and apologises profusely to his daddy. Harry soothes him and tells him he'll be punished later after they've made brownies. 

Niall and Liam leave after Louis' gone to sleep for his nap and thanks Harry for letting them stay. They ask to be updated on what's going on with Louis and his family and say they'll take them out for lunch soon. 

Louis wakes up as a big boy, trying to ignore the things he needs to take care of as he sits up. All of his thoughts vanish when Harry walks in. 

"Thank you. I feel so much better. God, you're amazing," Louis sighs happily as he hugs Harry. Harry grins and kisses his temple.   
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, daddy," Louis answers. "Can we still do naughty things?"  
"Yes, baby. What would you like to do?"

The smirk on Louis' face and the mischievous going in his eyes is enough to let Harry know he's going to enjoy it.   
"I want you to make me come as many times as you can. Even if I'm screaming and crying and begging you to stop. I'll safeword if I need to, I just- I've always imagine being tied up and made to come over and over again," Louis rambles and his cheeks are pink and his pants are tented.   
"That sounds amazing, Lou. We'll do it a little later though. For now, I want my dick in your mouth."

Louis grins, he can certainly do that. He drops to his knees when Harry gets comfortable on the couch and unzips his jeans. He pulls Harry's dick out, half hard already and wraps his lips around it. 

Harry's fingers tangle in his hair and pull him nearly all the way down. When Louis begins to suck and lick Harry reprimands him.   
"This is your punishment, Louis. Do not suck, lick or move. Or bite. Maybe the ache in your jaw will remind you not to say bad words."

Louis can feel his dick twitch in his pants and he closes his eyes and focuses on breathing, on the heavy feel of Harry on his tongue. His saliva pools at the base and drops down to wet Harry's balls. He tries to swallow but Harry tuts and tells him no. 

When Harry finally lets him pull back his jaw hurts and aches and is stiff because he hasn't moved it in about half an hour. There is a large wet patch on Harry's jeans and boxers so he takes them off and pulls his top off too. His dick is wet and leaking against his belly, free whereas Louis' is creating a pool of precome in his underwear. 

"Do I get your come?" Louis asks hopefully. His voice is rough.   
"You will," Harry says, fingers back in Louis' hair. And he leaves it at that. They kiss as Harry brings him up to sit in his lap. "And I will have all of yours."


	49. Chapter 49

Harry takes Louis by surprise when he pins him against the wall and bites down on his shoulder.   
"Don't make a sound," he commands. Louis nods his head quickly, dick straining against his boxers. Harry pulls him away from the wall and shoves him towards the stairs. 

Louis' eyes are watering from the throbbing pain in his neck as he walks up the stairs. Harry's hand is holding his wrists tightly behind his back. A shiver runs down his spine as he steps into the room. 

The windows are open because Louis overheats sometimes and even though this is intense Harry's main priority is Louis' wellbeing. He rests a gentle hand on Louis' hip, stopping before they got to the bed. 

"If you want to stop this now, you can," he says softly, hold softening as he rests his cheek against his hair.   
"I'm green, daddy."

Harry's fingers tighten around his wrists again and he straightens up. He lets his lips brush against the shell of Louis' ear. 

"Get naked and on the bed. Now."

Louis nods and as soon as Harry lets go he takes his boxers off and climbs on the bed. Before Harry surprised Louis he had taken the blanket off the bed and dimmed the lights. He has already attached multiple restraints to the bed so he can do what Louis wants him to. 

Harry drops to sit on the bed  beside Louis, grabbing his ankles and pushing his legs apart. He fits the strap that protrudes from the bar from the side of the bed around Louis' left ankle. He repeats this with Louis' right ankle and sits between his legs. 

Louis flushes light pink down his chest as he wriggles and squirms. Harry smacks his hand down on Louis' thigh, watching as a bright handprint blossoms on his tanned skin.

"I think it's in your best interest to stay still," Harry advises lowly, reaching up to cuff Louis' hands above his head. Louis nods and his eyes follow the path Harry's hands make. 

His fingers pull and pinch Louis' nipples. Harry bites his lip as Louis' eyes flutter closed and his hands flex. His eyes open quickly again when Harry removes his touch before he lets his finger tips rest lightly on Louis' ribcage. 

A startled laugh bubbles up in Louis' chest as Harry begins to tickle him, long fingers moving quickly and skill fully. He knows all of Louis' ticklish spots and how long he can be tickled for before he pees. 

So he lets his fingers dig in carefully to Louis' belly as Louis tries wriggle away, gasping for breath and pleading for him to stop. 

"Aren't you a fun one, all pink and pretty," Harry compliments though his voice is rough. The backs of his fingers brush over Louis' cheek and turns so his palm is against his skin as he moves his hand down to his sternum. He can feel Louis' quick heart beat beneath his hand. Louis' breath hitches when Harry trails a finger from the tip of his dick down to his taint. 

"Please!" Louis whines. His hips buck then still when Harry pushes a lubed finger into his hole.   
"Please what, pretty boy?" Harry smirks. 

And something deep stirs in Louis' gut. Yes, he can't live without his gentle daddy that caters to his every need day and night. This- this is new. If anyone else - Zayn left unsaid in his thoughts - treated him like this he'd freak. But this is Harry. His Harry. This is fun and exciting sex with his fiancé. 

"Hey," Harry says and drops a gentle kiss to Louis' hip. "How you doing?"  
"I'm green- sorry," Louis mumbles.   
"You got caught up in your head for a little while. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah- was just overthinking how much I'm enjoying it. It's silly, I'm sorry."  
"No. I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you're trying to understand why you enjoy it. That's healthy to question. Don't apologise when I haven't told you off."  
"Okay, daddy. Thank you," Louis smiles shyly.   
"That's very okay, baby. But I would love for you to enjoy it and drift a little. Do you think you can relax a little more?"  
"Yes."

Harry doesn't reply but he twists his finger and curls it quickly, catching Louis off guard. Louis positively melts against the sheets and the tenseness of his muscles eases off as Harry adds another finger. 

"Wonder how many fingers I could get in here before I can fuck you," Harry ponders though he very well knows the answer. Louis whimpers and gazed down at himself. He takes his eyes over his red, leaking dick and the small pool of precome on his belly but is quickly distracted by Harry between his legs. Harry sends him a mischievous grin before he presses another finger in beside the first two. 

He lets his fingers rub over Louis' prostate, gradually rubbing faster and pressing harder. Louis keens high in his throat and tries to bring his legs in to his chest. The chains stop him from doing much more than bending his legs slightly. When Harry dips his head down to suck gently on Louis' foreskin, teeth grazing the sensitive skin, Louis comes with a loud wail. 

Harry doesn't even let him take a breath and he moves to take Louis all the way into his mouth. His tongue massages the tip as Louis flails and wriggles to try and get away. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the towel next to his leg. After cleaning his fingers off he grabs Louis' arse, fingers massaging firmly. 

Louis' eyes fill with tears as he pulls and tugs at his restraints. He cries out, begging Harry to stop. Harry's listening carefully for any sign that Louis really wants him to stop because right now, as Louis begs for mercy, he is bucking into Harry's mouth.   
"Please!" Louis sobs, breathing ragged as he thrashes about.  "P-please!"

"I know, sweetheart," Harry coos, sucking a bruise onto Louis' thigh. "I'll let you come. In fact, by the time I'm finished with you wont have any come left."

Louis chokes out a moan when Harry takes Louis' past his lips again. He can feel his balls drawing up tight and he is relieved that he can come but is also terrified about what's going to happen next. 

When Louis comes he can feel and hear his heartbeat in his ears, can feel his muscles tense and relax as he loses all of his strength. 

He can feel Harry moving him around, rearranging his limbs and dabbing a cool, wet towel on his face and chest. He hums, confused. 

"Just keeping you cool, baby. How is everything?" Harry asks, rubbing Louis' wrists gently.   
"Numb."

That makes Harry panic slightly.   
"Where feels numb, Lou?"   
"Floaty," Louis continues, his speech slow as he describes his headspace. Harry lets out a sigh of relief and kisses his forehead. 

"That's good, princess. We like being floaty don't we?"  
"Like it a lot," Louis agrees with a lazy smile. He lets out a happy noise when he feels Harry settle over him.   
"Hey, look at me, love," Harry coaxes until Louis can look blearily up at him. "Can you tell me your colour?"  
"I'm green, daddy," Louis grins, wiggling slightly. 

"Do you want to carry on? I think we can get another orgasm or two out of you before you're done," Harry grins, brushing his hair away from his eyes.   
"Want to do what you want," Louis say, perplexed by the possibility of choice at the moment. "Want to be good."

Harry kisses him gently, their lips fitting together and soothing Louis further into that space. Louis can only take Harry's rough persona they enjoy for a little bit before he hits a wall and won't float any higher, won't get any fuzzier like they want. So Harry happily reverts back to the sweet daddy Louis needs and coaxes him further and further into his head. Because it's important for him and Louis. 

It relaxes them both, quiets the little buzz they get when their heads are too busy or when they feel isolated. It gives them something to really enjoy intimately together, too. And they get to look after each other. Harry provides for his baby by being kind and doing what he knows Louis needs. And Louis provides for his daddy by following instructions and being a good boy like his daddy wants. 

"You have been absolutely brilliant so far, Lou," Harry praises. "And I know you won't misbehave too much now, will you?"

He always gives floaty Lou a bit of leeway because he's slower and it's harder to think and perform as he usually would.   
"No daddy, I'll be good I promise!" Louis swears, wanting so desperately to please his daddy.   
"I know you will, baby. Always such a good boy for daddy. Are you going to do as you're told?"  
"Yes!" Louis says hurriedly. 

Harry chuckles and kisses him gently.   
"Daddy's going to lie on his back and he wants you to get on hands and knees over him facing his feet," Harry explains slowly. Louis looks lost, staring up at Harry for more guidance. 

So Harry sits on the bed and tugs Louis over him. He tells Louis to turn so he is facing his feet and pushes Louis' mpalms down onto the mattress beside his knees. When he removes his hands and Louis keeps his own on the bed he nods, pleased. 

Then he lies back and takes hold of Louis' legs. Louis jumps slightly.   
"We're going to move this one here," he says and lifts Louis' right leg, moving it over himself and placing it beside his hip. Louis shuffles around until he's comfortable. Harry is pleased to see Louis this way, he stresses a lot and needs a release. 

"Well done, baby. Did so good for me, princess. Daddy just needs you to do one more thing before we can play again," Harry praises as he runs a comforting hand down Louis' thigh.   
"What, daddy?" Louis asks, cheek resting on Harry's shin as he waits for instruction. 

"Shuffle back, one knee and one hand and then the other knee and other hand. That's it, princess!" Harry encourages until Louis' hands are either side of his hips and his knees are next to his biceps.   
"Daddy?" Louis questions, looking back at Harry who smiles warmly up at him.   
"Yes, love?"  
"Please can I have your dick?"  
"Daddy would love that, baby. Go ahead."

Louis smiles brightly, happy to please Harry as he holds himself up with one hand. He wraps his other hand around his dick, rubbing up and down slowly before he wraps his lips around the tip. Harry groans, palming the gorgeous arse in front of him. 

"Brilliant, Lou, absolutely amazing," Harry moans. Though he was more than happy to take his time with Louis and didn't even think of rushing him, he is so glad to have Louis' mouth around him again. "You're the best boy, Lou."

Louis, encouraged by the praise, pushes himself down further, hand working at what he can't take in at the base. When he removes his hand and tries to relax his throat Harry pulls him up again. 

"Easy, baby. Daddy wants to come when you do. Just slow down a little bit."

Louis nods, he can do that, he can be good. 

This time, Louis bobs his head slowly, lowering his head more and more each time. Harry hums and lets his eyes close for a second. Then he decides to complete the task at hand. 

He raises his head slightly, hands gripping Louis' hips, and pushes straight between Louis' arse cheeks. His hands slip down to pull them apart as he licks and sucks the way Louis like. He points his tongue and pushes it into Louis' hole as far as he can, grunting when he feels Louis' grip tighten a little too much. 

He sucks on Louis' taint and listens to the resulting choke and sob as Louis pulls off.   
"Daddy- daddy, can I come?" Louis pants.   
"You can come when you make daddy come."

With even more incentive, Louis sucks hard on the tip, tongue dipping into the slit to taste his precome before he drops down again. He swallows around Harry, the warmth of his mouth driving his daddy crazy. 

Harry continues to lick broad strokes over Louis' hole, teeth catching on his sensitive rim and when Louis comes onto his stomach, he comes into Louis' mouth. 

He pulls Louis up to sit in his lap, the small boy tucking his face into Harry's neck. 

Louis' sniffles calm down as Harry strokes his back comfortingly. Harry presses his cheek against Louis' head, lips brushing his ear.   
"I'm so proud of you, you made me so happy, baby. How do you feel?" 

A content sigh blows against Harry's collarbone, Louis nodding.   
"Is anything hurting?" Harry asks again.   
"No. 'S good," Louis slurs, eyes closing. "Messy."

The giggle Louis lets out when he sees the mess on his belly startles Harry slightly because of how quiet his boy had been so far. 

"Messy, little boy," Harry chuckles and presses a kiss to Louis' cheek. "Does a cup of tea and some cuddles sound good?"  
"Sounds great," Louis mumbles. Harry wants to wait until Louis is a little more coherent to give him a cup of hot drink. 

So they cuddle for a while, Harry holding his boy close and ignoring the come that is slowly drying between them, Louis nuzzling into Harry's chest and answering his questions as best as he can. 

"Can I have a cuppa now?" Louis asks quietly when he feels more like himself.   
"Yes, baby. We'll get you cleaned up and go get a drink."

Harry goes to the bathroom, smiling when he comes back in and sees Louis in nothing but his fluffy slippers. He wipes Louis and himself down and then crouches down. Louis cheers and wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Piggy back!" Louis shouts and laughs as Harry jostles him about playfully. 

While Harry makes the tea, Louis gets a plate f biscuits and chocolate and sweeties because he's always hungry after going into his headspace. Harry takes a moment to just stop and admire Louis from where the boy is sorting out which biscuit is who's. He smiles to himself and comes to stand behind him. 

"I'm so proud of you and I'm very happy that I could help you relax like that."

Louis bites his lip and turns to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.   
"I love you. I love you so much."  
"I love you, too, princess."

Louis declares it movie time, so they out on Mulan as they curl up together in bed. Harry keeps making Louis drink, whether that is tea or water. And keeps checking in just to see how everything is in Louis' head. 

Sometimes Louis can crash after playing for a long time and Harry wants to avoid it completely. 

So he smothers him in kisses and cuddles and warm touches and praise until they fall asleep. 

As they settle into the pillows, Louis grabs his phone. Harry tucks his chin over Louis' shoulder, an arm strung loosely over Louis' waist as he watches him tap the screen. 

When he realises what Louis has done he squeezes him tight and pulls him into a slow, loving kiss. Louis puts the phone on the bedside table. 

On the screen it displays a message. 

'Hi mum. Wondering if I can see the girls and meet my new little brother and sister?'

With Harry draped over his back, the progress with his family starting and the relaxed state of Louis' mind, he falls asleep immediately. 

Content. Happy. Loved.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book. I hope you've enjoyed it! Do you want a sequel, a new story all together? Is there another story you want me to focus on? Tell me your thoughts, your favourite moments in the book, any questions that need answering. 
> 
> Would you like a character ask? Any requests for a one shot from this verse? I'll be glad to do it :) 
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story and supporting it for so long, it means so, so much to me. Love you guys x

Louis swallows anxiously, hands clenching and unclenching as he taps his foot. Harry is sat next to him and the comforting hand on his thigh doesn't settle his nerves. He kisses Louis' temple, lips brushing down to his ear. 

"Love, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. Daddy is so proud of you, baby," Harry murmurs. Louis sighs and wipes his eyes. He nuzzles against Harry's cheek, kissing his jaw. 

"I know, daddy. It's just so scary!" Louis complains. His hands are fiddling with Harry's fingers now to distract himself, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss and nibble playfully.   
"Oh princess, I know," Harry coos. "We'll have some ice cream, stick to asking about school and everything will be okay."  
"I love you," Louis huffs. Harry chuckles and runs his thumb over Louis' bottom lip.   
"I love you, too, darling."

They wait anxiously for a couple more minutes before they can hear the laughter and shouting of kids, heading straight towards them. Harry slides his fingers between Louis', squeezing his hand. 

A middle aged woman, hair up in a bun and smile lines beside her eyes turns the corner and stops in front of them. She is pushing a pram with a baby boy and girl in, Louis' other sisters surrounding the pram. The younger girls hold an older ones hand to be safe by the road and they all stare at Louis and Harry. Louis' breath hitches. 

"Girls!" He exclaims and runs over to them, Harry in tow because Louis refuses to let go of him- even in his excitement. He kneels down, grateful for the hand Harry puts on his neck to show him he's there while his hands are preoccupied. 

The twin girls rush over, throwing themselves at Louis to wrap him up in a tight hug.   
"Missed you," Louis mumbles into a head of hair. He sniffles quietly and kisses each one of their heads. 

When he stands Lottie comes over and opens her arms up for a hug. He grins and envelopes her in his arms. She kisses his cheek and holds so tight, like she doesn't want to let go. Then when they do let go, she tries to wrangle the other girls into sitting down. 

"Fizz, what's wrong?" He asks and pulls her to his chest. "No need to cry, love."  
"I missed you so much! Where'd you go, Lou?" She cries into his shoulder. Louis looks at his mum, closing his eyes and shaking his head when their gazes meet.   
"Some bad stuff happened, but I'm all better now. Babe," he soothes, playing with her hair. She sniffs and wipes her eyes, smiling sadly before she goes to sit down. 

Louis holds his hand out behind him, relaxing visibly when Harry's hand fits in his. They walk towards the pram. 

"Hello, Louis," his mother greets stiffly. Louis plasters on a tight smile.   
"Th-this is H-" Louis stutters. Harry smiles softly down at him.   
"I'm Harry, Louis' fiancé. It's nice to meet you."

He doesn't hold his hand out, not wanting to get shot down.   
"Louis' bagged himself a fiancé?" Jay gasps. The boys before her tense, Louis expecting an insult and Harry awaiting Louis' response. "I'm joking, I'm Jay, it's a pleasure."

Her and Harry shake hands while Louis stands there fidgeting.   
"Good to see you, mum. It's been a while," Louis mumbles as he kicks at the ground.    
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jay asks. "Say hello to your new little brother and sister! Doris and Ernest."  
"God, aren't you two adorable?" Louis coos as he bends to be closer to them. He kisses their heads, rubs their little hands and just observes them- feels light like he could walk on air with this new addition to the family. 

"C'mon, let's go sit down," Harry says, a gentle hand on Louis' back as they walk to the table. The girls are all chatting animatedly and quiet down when the two boys sit down. Louis giggles and let's Phoebe and Daisy climb onto his knee. 

"Who's he?" Fizz asks Louis quietly, blushing when Harry smiles at her.   
"This is Harry, my fiancé," Louis introduces to the table. He watches the twin girls wrap their head around the idea.   
"What's that mean?" Daisy is the first to ask.   
"That means soon me and Louis will get married. And he'll be my husband," Harry explains.    
"Will one of you wear a pretty dress?" Phoebe asks, smiling innocently up at Louis. 

"I think I'll leave the dresses to my bridesmaids," Louis giggles, kissing Phoebe's head.    
"Who are your bridesmaids?" Lottie asks. Their mum watches with curiosity and fondness, regret coiling deep in her stomach.   
"I was hoping I'd have five bridesmaids, a flower girl and my little ring bearer. And they're all sat in front of me." 

The girls gasp, the very little babies too young to comprehend so they go on sleeping in their pram.   
"Really?" Fizz asks hopefully.   
"We'd both love for you to be part of our wedding day. And maybe my sister would join you as a bridesmaid," Harry suggests.   
"That sounds lovely, Haz," Louis grins. "We can phone Gem later and ask, yeah?"   
"Yeah," Harry beams. "Right, ice cream is on me. What is everyone having?"

Harry types everyone's orders into his phone, leaving with a quick kiss go Louis' cheek to go and buy it. 

"You seem very happy with him," his mum comments as he gives the girls the crayons and colouring pages that are on each table.   
"I am. Love of my life," Louis agrees.   
"Ring?" She asks. Louis smiles and shows her his rings. 

"We both got one of these when we were in Paris," Louis says and points to the teddy bear ring.   
"How did he propose?"  
"He took me for a meal in the Eiffel Tower and got down on one knee in front of everyone. It was probably the best day of my life."

Harry comes back a couple minutes later.   
"You okay, babe?" He asks Louis as he hands out the ice creams.   
"I'm good. Are you?"Louis asks, scooting over to make more room.   
"Brilliant," Harry smiles as Louis tucks himself under his arm. "One candy floss ice cream for you, my love."

Louis grins, a face splitting smile and holds his ice cream out for Harry to taste. He pokes his tongue out and Harry chuckles, holding his own ice cream to Louis' mouth.   
"Rocky road?" Louis guesses.   
"Yeah, good job," Harry praises. And it's not the same as usual but Louis still knows what it really means. 

They relax into it, the girls trying each other's ice creams as they colour.   
"How's school going, girls?" Louis asks, thanking Daisy for the picture she colours in for him. She smiles proudly and presents her head for a kiss. 

They tell him all about their teachers and their lessons and what they do and don't like, complaining about other students or telling him that they've got a new best friend. 

"We'll have to come here with Liam and Niall one day," Louis says to Harry.   
"That sounds lovely, Lou. We're all free next Sunday afternoon."  
"Great," Louis grins. Harry chuckles when he sees the pink ice cream moustache Louis has gained, wiping it off with his thumb. 

Fizz asks them questions about their relationship, the boys responding with a beaming smile.   
"How long have you been together?"  
"A year and two months now," Harry answers, his hand on Louis' hip squeezing.   
"When did you get engaged?"  
"On our first anniversary, in Paris."

Ernest starts fussing and crying, Louis' mum fumbling to put her ice cream down so she can pick him up.   
"Can I?" Louis asks, gesturing to the distressed baby.   
"Go ahead, Lou," his mum smiles. He can feel his skin itching when she calls him that, from her smile. It feels alien, affection from his mother not something he's accustomed to. 

Sensing his uneases, Harry kisses Louis' hair, whispers a comforting word in his ear, before he picks up Ernest. 

Louis cradles Ernest in his arms, rocking him gently as he strokes his chubby pink cheek. He coos when Ernest smacks his lips together.   
"You got any dummies or a bottle?" Louis asks his mum.   
"He'll be due a feed. Here," she nods and passes him a bottle of milk. 

Harry is amazed at how Louis can handle the kids when usually he's a kid himself. It's wonderful to see and it lights a fire up under his arse, a voice in his head screaming at him to make babies with Louis. 

He watches with adoration as Louis feeds his baby brother a bottle of milk, Louis in awe as he does so. His skin is so soft and pink and he is so delicate and sensitive. And Louis thinks that maybe this is what Harry feels like when he's little. 

Harry is delighted when Louis asks him to feed Doris, so eager to be a part of Louis' family. 

He cradles her gently, thumb brushing the soft hair on her head as she stares up at him.   
"Hey," he coos. He presses the teat of the bottle Jay hands him to her lips. "There we go."

She settles down and stops wriggling in his arms, suckling on the bottle. Harry grins at Louis, leaning over for a chaste kiss. Louis smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.   
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asks quietly.   
"I'll tell you when we're alone, Haz. Please?" Louis amends. He still looks sad but Harry can do nothing more than nod his head and look after the baby in his arms.

Louis asks Lottie to take a picture of them and to send it to them, smiling in her direction. Harry grins at Lottie, subconsciously leaning towards Louis. 

The photo is lovely and she sends it to Louis after telling him that it's 'so cute'. 

When the babies have finished their bottles Harry and Louis swap so Louis holds Doris and Harry holds Ernest. They hold them against their chest rather than lying down and rub their backs. This way they're able to lean into each other more, Louis making a happy noise as his head touches Harry's shoulder. 

The babies fall asleep on them, occasionally kicking their legs and clenching their tiny, tiny fists. Louis chats to the girls about what shows they watch now, when they're next off school so they can see each other again. 

"How about-" Harry suggests- "when you're off soon we'll take you out to see a film and go to the beach?"  
The girls nod and voice their agreement, excited to spend more time with Louis and Harry. 

"What's Liam up to now?" Louis' mum asks.   
"We're still very close. Him and Niall live in my house- old house- and I live with Harry," Louis explains. He is plaiting Phoebe's hair, back pressed against Harry's chest now. Harry is murmuring sweet words to him, hand smoothing down his hair, to try and comfort him in a way that is acceptable until his family leaves. 

Louis is still sulking slightly, a bit more distracted now. He is just tired, sagging against Harry when the girls run off to go play on the swings that are over on the grassy area beside the seats. 

Lottie dismisses herself to go and help Daisy climb a rope ladder when she sees her struggle.   
"Tired, Louis?" Jay asks.   
"Yeah," Louis sighs. "Head hurts."

Harry's ears prick at the complaint and at the short answers. He slides his fingers beneath Louis' shirt, rubbing gently over his hip.   
"We'll get you home soon if you're not feeling good," he says, kissing Louis' neck.   
"I don't want to leave the girls," Louis pouts. Then he adds on, with a grin, "And boy."  
"I know, love. But you'll see them soon, yeah? We'll organise a week, when the kids are off, when my mum and Gemma and Robin can come down. Your family can come, too, and everyone will meet everyone."  
"That sounds brilliant, Haz. Thank you," he smiles sleepily. 

"Louis," Jay says, startling Louis slightly. "I know that this doesn't make up for your childhood, but I am so sorry. I regret everything I did and I'm so, so sorry."

When Louis looks at her they both have tears in their eyes, sniffing quietly.   
"You're right. It doesn't make up for everything," Louis snaps. Harry places a hand on his thigh. His lips brush against Louis' ear.   
"C'mon, you can do this. Be my gold boy. Be nice," Harry whispers. Louis links his fingers with Harry's and squeezes. 

"It doesn't make up for anything," Louis repeats, "but I'm glad you have made the effort to visit and apologise. Will you come to the wedding?"   
"I'll come to the wedding as long as I'm wanted there," Jay replies honestly.   
"Thanks, mum," Louis smiles weakly. 

The girls get quite upset when they have to leave, not wanting to separate from their big brother when they haven't seen him for so long.   
"Girls, I'll see you soon, it's okay. I promise. And Harry will see you very soon, too."

There are hugs all round with snotty noses and red eyes, wet cheek kisses and tight hugs. 

Louis melts into the passenger seat, closing his eyes as he sighs. Harry smiles softly and leans down to kiss his cheek. 

They don't speak until Harry starts pulling out of the car park.   
"Baby, I'm so proud of you. You did so well, love."  
"That was hard, daddy," Louis huffs. Harry chuckles.   
"I know, princess. But you were so good weren't you?" He grins. 

Louis shrugs and looks away from Harry. Harry bites his lip, foot pressing harder on the accelerator. 

They get home and Louis runs upstairs, shouting that he's going to the bathroom. Harry cracks his knuckles, rolling his shoulders and goes to wait for Louis in their bedroom. 

He wants his baby to be okay, wants to hold him in his arms and tell him how good he's been on such a hard day. 

Harry can hear sniffles coming from Louis, so he knocks and opens the door to peak his head in. The sight that greets him makes his heart sink. 

Louis is crying, pants off and his soft dick surrounded by shaving foam. The shaving foam is also smeared on his slightly stubbly jaw and upper lip. Harry has grown fond of the stubble Louis has sprouted, but it appears Louis has not. 

There are patches that have been shaved, patches that have been left and little cuts everywhere he's tried to remove the hair. 

Harry cradles him in his arms, taking the razor away as Louis starts to sob against him.   
"Daddy!" Louis wails.   
"Princess, what happened?" Harry asks gently, lips kissing Louis' hair over and over. He sits on the toilet seat, Louis sitting in his lap.   
"I'm not like other babies. Daddy won't love me if I'm not like them. The other babies don't have hair!" He mumbles, voice escalating to a shout by the end of his statement. Harry shushes him again gently and begins to slowly rock side to side.   
"You're my baby," Harry tells him. "And daddy loves you so much, baby. So, so much. Daddy loves when you're hairy and when you're not."  
"I want to be like the other babies," Louis mumbles sadly.   
"Right, daddy will run you a bath and he'll shave wherever you want. Okay?"  
"Thank you, daddy," Louis smiles. He wipes his eyes and kisses Harry's cheek. 

"O-oh," Louis stutters. "I'm sorry about getting foam on you."  
"Doesn't even matter, Lou. You strip off and I'll do the same."

They both get undressed while the bath runs, Harry wrapping Louis up in his arms to keep him warm. Louis nuzzles into Harry's neck, holding on to him tightly and scared to let go. 

Harry wipes the shaving foam off for now before they sit down and settle in the warm water. 

Louis sits up when Harry tells him to and tries to sit still while shaving cream is smeared on his face. Harry kiss his bare lips gently, smiling warmly down at his boy.

Harry holds Louis' chin, moving his face this way and that as he skims the razor over the patches Louis has missed. 

Louis sucks on his thumb as Harry washes his hair, giggling when Harry sucks his other thumb into his mouth.   
"One for daddy, one for Louis," Harry says and sucks on the thumb again.

Then he gets Louis to sit on the edge of the bath, against the wall as he shaves off the rest of the hair around his dick too. He gets a kiss on the cheek from Louis who is delightfully pink, preening when Harry kisses up and down his thighs. Harry splashes the hairs away from Louis' thighs and lifts him up, hands under his armpits to pull him back into the bath. 

"Do you want me to shave here to?" He asks and strokes over the soft hairs growing there. Louis giggles because it tickles and nods his head shyly.  So, with Harry holding him tightly so he doesn't wriggle and hurt himself, Louis lets his daddy shave him there too. 

Harry empties the bath and uses the shower head to wash any little hairs off of him and Louis. Then he refills the bath and wraps Louis in his arms. Louis grins, happy to snuggle into his daddy's chest and kisses Harry's collarbone. 

"I love you, daddy," Louis whispers.   
"I love you, too, princess," Harry smiles. He kisses Louis' hair and smiles at his baby when he looks up at him. Louis presses his lips to Harry's, mouths moving slowly together.   
"So beautiful, my baby," Harry murmurs as his hands spread out on Louis' bum, each hand squeezing a cheek playfully.

Louis bites down teasingly on Harry's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Harry moans softly, raking his fingernails over Louis' skin to raise red lines. The gasp that falls from Louis' lips lets Harry slide his tongue against his. 

"Daddy is so proud of you, little one," Harry mumbles against his cheek, lips skimming over his wet skin.   
"Daddy," Louis whispers, shivering as Harry sucks a mark beneath his jaw. He lets his teeth scraps against Louis' pulse and grunts when Louis digs his nails into his chest. 

"Need to get clean, daddy," Louis pants, whimpering when Harry wraps a hand around his dick. "Daddy!"

Harry chuckles and kisses him slowly again, pulling back.   
"D'you feel very little?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs, staring at Harry's chest.   
"A bit, but not as little as before? I think I'll be little soon though," he murmurs, fidgeting under Harry's gaze. Harry kisses his nose and smiles when he looks up at him. 

"That's okay, baby. Let's get washed and we'll go get dirty in bed again. Yeah?" Harry grins. Louis flushes even as he eagerly nods his head. 

As Harry washes him, all soft touches and kind words, he closes his eyes and lets himself be held, thinking of the future. 

He thinks of planning for the wedding; of getting closer with his and Harry's family; of actually getting married with Harry. With a happy sigh, he grins, feeling like his past is behind him and he can move forward with Harry. And he cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book. I hope you've enjoyed it! Do you want a sequel, a new story all together? Is there another story you want me to focus on? Tell me your thoughts, your favourite moments in the book, any questions that need answering. 
> 
> Would you like a character ask? Any requests for a one shot from this verse? I'll be glad to do it :) 
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story and supporting it for so long, it means so, so much to me. Love you guys x


	51. Chapter 51

Sequel is called Little Louis' Little Family. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
